


Demon of Mercy

by MagiFox_77, Useless_girl



Series: Codex Omega [1]
Category: KoRn, Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Addictions, Alcohol Abuse, Alternate Dimensions, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angels, Angst, Biker Gangs, Blood Play, Blood and Gore, Bonding, Dark, Demons, Drama, Drug Use, Fighting, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M, Magic, Male Slash, Mating, Mysteries, Past Abuse, Romance, Rough Sex, Slash, Violence, some (kinda manly) fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 82,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagiFox_77/pseuds/MagiFox_77, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl
Summary: In a post-apocalyptic world life is even harder than before everything went to hell. Greed and crime thrive among humans in order to survive. Jim Root is a troubled biker who’s been seeing strange things around him since his childhood, but always tried to deny these “visions” and his special abilities, not wanting to be a freak, just get by in his biker gang. What he didn’t know was that all those years he’s been protected by a Demon of Mercy. And that everything was about to change in his life because of that demon with whom his future was more interlocked than he could ever imagine…





	1. Chapter 1

**Note:** We can thank this story to Stone Sour’s “Mercy” and S.M.A. and our friends’ brainstorming, which brought the main idea of this story. We also have to note that no matter how hard we tried to focus more on more action, the lovebirds kept wanting to cuddle and have sex… so you’ve been warned XD Enjoy!

 **Recommended song:** “[Mercy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WnA8B6ij1Zc)” by Stone Sour (and their whole new album, _Hydrograd_.)

 **Fandoms:** Slipknot, Korn

 **Characters:** Corey Taylor/Jim Root, Shawn Crahan, Mick Thomson/Stacey Riley (past), Jay Weinberg, Craig Jones, Chris Fehn, Sid Wilson, Alessandro Venturella, Jonathan Davis, original characters

 **Rating/category:** R (explicit), supernatural AU, post-apocalyptic AU, alternate dimensions, mysteries, slash, M/M, light BDSM, drama, romance, hurt/comfort, angst, dark, past abuse, violence, fighting, biker gangs, demons, angels, magic, blood/gore, blood play, mating/bonding, first time, rough sex, addictions, mild drug abuse, alcohol abuse, some (kinda manly) fluff.

 **Summary:** In a post-apocalyptic world life is even harder than before everything went to hell. Greed and crime thrive among humans in order to survive. Jim Root is a troubled biker who’s been seeing strange things around him since his childhood, but always tried to deny these “visions” and his special abilities, not wanting to be a freak, just get by in his biker gang. What he didn’t know was that all those years he’s been protected by a Demon of Mercy. And that everything was about to change in his life because of that demon with whom his future was more interlocked than he could ever imagine…

 **Disclaimer:** This is a product of our imagination and was written only for entertainment and fun. We don’t profit from this fanfiction and we mean no harm or disrespect against any real person, culture or custom that might appear in the story.

* * *

 

****  
****[Full-size picture ](https://orig00.deviantart.net/ccbe/f/2017/317/1/8/demon_of_mercy_1_by_useless_girl-dbtne74.jpg)

**Demon of Mercy  
** _by S.M.A. & Useless-girl_

**Chapter 1**

"You have to be fucking kidding me, Jim..." V-man sighed as he entered the other biker's room.  
  
The air was stale, heavy with the smell of alcohol, food, sweat and sex. The big bearded guy was lying naked on his stomach, snorting up coke from the flat tummy of an equally naked, hard and wasted guy. It wasn't the first time the other tattooed biker saw Jim like this – or in a worse condition.   
  
Also seeing naked very young-looking men in his room wasn't anything new either. This one was a nameless regular hooker that sometimes hung around their biker gang. A slender hand kept caressing the messy hair of the much bigger and older man, a blissed out smirk playing on the swollen lips as the boy was watching Jim make the white lines disappear.  
  
Sniffing a few times while wiping the remains of the white powder from his nose, Jim turned a pair of blood-shot hazel eyes at his fellow biker and friend.  
  
"What? We're just having some fun!" he giggled.  
  
"You know we have business to do today," V-man shook his head and dropped a smaller black sports bag into an armchair full of clothes. "The boss wants us to be ready in two hours. Pull yourself together until then," he said a bit irritated and banged the door shut behind him.  
  
"Spoil sports!" the boy chuckled, drawing the high man's attention back to him.  
  
"Right?" Jim giggled too then turned back to the boy. "So where were we? Oh yeah..." he licked along the bare stomach as his hand wrapped around the hard cock. "Fucking you through the mattress again..."  
  
"Yes, sir..." the hooker bit his lip that still held the taste of Jim's cock and opened his legs as an invitation.

***

Outside the run down factory building, where the local biker gang liked to hang out and lived, the short buff and very pissed biker stormed out.   
  
As V-man passed a group of shadows right at the entrance, huffing to himself, the atmosphere seemed to change.   
  
Of course the human only noticed some strangely hot breeze around. Humans have lost the ability long ago to see and feel more than their own dimension. The many different worlds, like layers upon each other still existed, and many creatures could cross the borders of those worlds.   
  
In another perspective those shadows were humanoid-shaped and moved along as if floating above the ground.   
  
The human world was changing fast and it affected all the other ones attached to the long chain of dimensions. Distant wars stirred up the people, making criminal gangs and leaders rise up and greedily take control over what was left from the governments. Many humans have left their homes in search of a better place and future for their offsprings. And even more joined said criminals to have a living and maybe some sort of protection.   
  
The beings from the other worlds always enjoyed watching over the Earthly people, some even finding it amusing enough for their own fun.   
  
Being more multidimensional and higher-sensing creatures didn't mean that they were better... No, angels and demons came from different worlds but their intentions were just as varying as human nature.   
  
The group of shadows were demons, born in Gehenna. The world that had the most connections to the human one. And these specific demons were to look over and protect the biker gang from any danger. May it be from Earth, or Valhalla or Gehenna.

Number 8 looked at the building a bit worried, sensing the messed up biker inside. 

The Demons of Mercy had no name. He was the youngest among them and they were assigned to look after the special ones in the gang. He was Jim's guardian ever since the young Jimmy reached into his own darkness and with self-destructive behavior tried to turn away from what he was.   
  
#8 was first assigned to be the shadow of the troubled young man and he couldn't help but feel that dreaded bond forming between their spirits for many years. That was something when two spirits or souls connected over the borders of worlds and senses. Humans called it something like true love. But for guardians it was forbidden to interfere with their humans for personal reasons.   
  
Still the young demon felt bad as time was passing and leaving the others behind, he went to the messy room.   
  
The young guy was knocked out sleeping and Jim was sitting on the edge of the bed, his head between his big hands. #8 couldn't help but go closer to caress the man's head. Not peeking into his head, but using his ability to 'whisper' to him. 

"Get ready, Jim. The boss is waiting for you. You will be okay. It will be okay. I'll look after you," his voice was soft and soothing. His body not having a physical solid form in that world hugged the anxiously trembling man, wrapping him into some warmth of his own.

As the trembling was getting worse, a familiar warmth or rather presence filled the air around Jim Root, the messed up naked biker as he was sitting on the edge of the bed.   
  
Yes, it was familiar. During the years he'd felt such things. Sometimes it left a different feeling in him. Right now from the corner of his eye it seemed as if big black shadowy "bat" wings would have wrapped around him. It wasn't a bad feeling though. Just kinda scary.  
  
The well-hidden truth was that Jim has been seeing strange things since his not too bright childhood. For a while his parents thought it was just his vivid imagination. But when he kept talking about these "visions" and the creatures he kept seeing, two things happened at home.  
  
One, he was taken to a doctor who gave him pills that were supposed to help. Two, once it turned out that they weren't really working, his drunk of a father started beating him, saying that Jim just needed some discipline and killing out his mother's daydreaming nature from him. It was his way of trying to raise a real man out of Jim. Needless to say, it didn't work.  
  
School wasn't better either. Everyone called him a freak for how he acted. Not even the handful of so-called friends he had believed him. That made Jim more introvert and by the time he was a young teen, the only peace and happiness he could find was when he played music.  
  
But the "visions" – he liked to call them that – kept coming back, making him anxious and closed up. The stronger meds only made things worse and soon Jim found himself hanging with the wrong crowd. That's when he was introduced to alcohol and drugs. The boys he used to hang out with liked to roam the streets at night, steal smaller stuff or break in to trash mostly the abandoned places.  
  
Life wasn't really peachy in their run down town, especially after everything in the world got so fucked up. Jim saw it all. How people started moving away, how dangerous looking guys began flooding the streets – criminals, bikers, drug dealers... The few residents who remained didn't dare to cross them or in some cases decided to join some of those guys in hope of earning more money and protection.  
  
Jim's mom died during a robbery went wrong in the local supermarket. His dad got worse after that. He began heavily drinking and more beatings were in order. Not to mention that he refused to buy more of Jim's pills. Which, of course, made the "visions" come back that much stronger.  
  
When Jim reached his breaking point at 15, he left his home for good. And never talked about what he could occasionally see. Being hungry and out of money taught him that living on the streets was really fucking hard. It forced him to steal more and soon he found himself joining his first biker gang.  
  
Now, years later, he became a low-life criminal who did what he was asked to do. In return he only needed a few things: a guitar, a bike, a roof above his head, food, alcohol and drugs. The rest he didn't care about. He liked to numb his senses with the latter two. It was a shitty life, he knew.  
  
So why didn't he end it, you ask? That was a very good question. Jim didn't know the answer to that although he often thought about it. Still, despite all of this... time after time when he felt this warm presence, he didn't feel that terribly alone and somehow – like an inner voice – something made him keep going.  
  
Like now when he took a wobbly breath and slowly got up to put some clothes on. Before grabbing the sports bag in a few minutes, he put money on the nightstand for the boy. As Jim looked over the bruised up body, he thought it was well-deserved money.  
  
Ignoring the slightly bitter taste in his mouth, he left his room to join the others outside. It was time to work.

The bikers were already gathering their metal horses when Jim and his guardian shadow arrived to the meeting spot.   
  
#8 saw how the other demons were ready too. #7 was looking after the leader, Shawn. #3 was assigned to Craig, the more of the business man type in the gang. #0 was V-man’s guardian, who approved with a big smile and a nod that Jim joined them in time and in a relative good state. He was the tall guy's closest friend, if Jim had anything like that at all... For some reason V-man always felt the mysterious and messed up man special. He couldn't put a finger on it, but was sure there was more to Jim and his fate than just being a low-life addict and criminal.   
  
#8 stayed close to his human. It wasn't that strange as the others knew how special and troubled Jim was. But his own friends saw what was underneath all of his closeness.   
  
"He will get in trouble for this…" #3 murmured watching the young demon sit on Jim's bike and his arms and wings hugged the biker.   
  
"He can't help with whom he will bond with. He knows he can't act on it. Don't worry…" #7 replied to #3. He was the closest to #8. He’s been training the young creature to be ready to be assigned. And also the one who knew about the questions #8 had over materializing in the Earthly dimension.   
  
You see, demons can do that just like the angels of Valhalla. They cross the thin border of the worlds and their spirits shape as a physical human body, with a face and a suggested name in their mind. 

Only the beings of Earth are born with the face featuring their parents’. Creatures from the two most strongly connected other worlds were more spirit-based, had no face just a mask that featured their power's nature. Something that #8 knew Jim saw many times, even if the young demon was careful. Jim could see them all if he wanted to. He just wasn't wanted...   
  
"We do this fast, guys. Going in, grabbing the loot and heading to the hideout we have to trash. I guess none of you have problems with some wrecking around, right?" Shawn, the leader asked during the speech for his gang before the ride out. The bikers cheered and the human and demon creatures got in their places to serve their purpose.

Jim didn't join the cheering of the others, because he tried to ignore the shapeless dark mass (or shadow?) he kept seeing over his shoulder from the bike's mirror. So it was going to be one of those worst days, it seemed. On these days he noticed more strange stuff and it took extra energy for him to try to logically explain some and deny the rest as much as he could. He just wished he could be a normal, ignorant stupid asshole who couldn't see these things and wasn't so often on the edge of questioning his sanity.   
  
It also wasn't easy to keep all these things inside for so long. He had no one to talk to about these things. Jim didn't want the gang members to think he was nuts or kick him out. It was so nice that no one called him a freak ever since he ran away from home. It was better to be seen as a low-life addict than that.  
  
Focusing on riding with the others, his leather-clad fingers tightened around the handles as he gave gas to keep up. Riding was one of the few things in life that brought him happiness and a sense of freedom. As he sped through the streets and the outlines of the world blurred around him, he didn't care about obligations or shadows, just enjoyed the wind ruffling his beard and hitting his face. In these moments he felt truly happy so he probably cherished these the most.

The raid was fast indeed. But not as Shawn expected. 

#8 tried to stay as close to Jim as possible to protect him, but away enough to not be 'seen' by the man with special senses. He knew Jim was bothered by feeling him and the others around and he was there to help, not to cause more harm.   
  
The other gang's hideout was informed about the bikers’ arrival as it seemed, because armed men jumped down from the staircases, fighting back the gang which did not really expect this. 

It was only a matter of millimeters that a stray bullet didn't hit Jim in the head, thanks to #8 pushing him back with a wave of his hot energy. He was sure Jim saw him for that second and was staring at him surprised right into his masked face.

V-man was right to warn Jim earlier that day, because as things turned out, he sure as fuck would've died if he went there high as a kite. (Which he was planning to get once they got back safely.) Fucking assholes were prepared and Jim needed to muster up all the years of experience living among such though guys to survive this shitty day.  
  
And of course when it was the least expected, things just took another weird turn. Jim could somehow feel it. That he was seconds from death, but then a hot wave of energy pushed him in the middle of his chest and he fell back against some crates, a bullet hitting the wall not far from him. It would've blown his head off for sure.  
  
But as Jim cowered down between the crates and the back of a couch, he kept staring into that direction from where he felt the energy coming from... and where he saw that masked and winged dude for a moment. What the flying fuck was going on?!  
  
Though he didn't have much time to think of that as the bullets kept flying and they had to get out of there fast and in one piece.

Of course the Demons of Mercy helped all of them to get away safely from the gunfire. #8 saw the others of his kind whisper to the humans at both sides.   
  
It took a while but in some miraculous way the bikers managed to get out and start to shoot into the building after getting their own guns. 

It was a big mess and #8 was glad the other group was 'unprotected' meaning those were simple humans without any chance to develop and grow. Jim and the others were…   
  
Non-human beings sense the future. Or more like the possibilities of one's soul. And as the Earthly world was chaos, it was important for the groups such as #8's to keep those souls safe.   
  
Shawn was a great leader, that has to be stated too and #7 was very proud of his human as Shawn quickly organized the next wave of attack and soon they captured the gunman and finished the job.   
  
But #8 felt those deep hazel eyes on him and the other beings all along... Too bad Jim was frightened from his abilities…

The surprise attack shook them all up a bit, but they were happy that everyone survived unharmed or with minor injuries. Jim only got a few bruises and a bullet grazed his shoulder, but nothing serious. He felt more protected now than ever. Was that strange... creature responsible for that? Because it looked to Jim that the scary-looking creature of whom he took a glimpse of was using that hot blast of energy not to harm but to put Jim out of the line of that bullet... Or maybe he was just too shocked and lost his balance on his own and didn't see anyone there... No shadows looming around them at all...  
  
Of course he didn't really believe that as he joined the others by the bikes to put away the money, guns and drugs they found after the shooting was done.  
  
"We have to get the fuck out of here fast," Shawn grunted hearing some distant police sirens. "Let's hit the road! Good job, everyone. We celebrate at home!" he announced, which got a round of applause again.  
  
Once again, Jim didn't join in just nodded. He still looked pale as he put his helmet and sunglasses on, half-expecting that shadow behind his shoulder again, but he didn't look into the mirror this time in fear of seeing more than that there. He simply started his girl and followed the others back to their hideout.

#8 wasn't behind Jim. He felt the big man's confusion and stayed behind with the others, keeping an eye on his human from afar.   
  
The bond was there between them. There was no doubt and as it got stronger with time, #8 felt something new... A longing after Jim. A longing to be seen and to know for sure how the touch of those big hands could feel. Or the kiss of those plump lips. So far he didn't feel anger towards the lovers Jim hooked up with. So far... #8 knew he couldn't become jealous, or let the bond make him greedy. His purpose was to protect. And his kind noticed all the changes on him too. 

Just like the way that in the past year Jim preferred more the short young-looking pale guys to share his bed with.

Back in the building they called home, the bikers shared the stash they managed to loot from the hideout, then gathered in the club room to crack a few beers and stronger drinks open and celebrate the successful action. The music was loud and soon both male and female hookers and "biker bangers" (as Jim liked to call them) appeared too.  
  
He wasn't in the mood to celebrate though. Jim was too lost in his head, but stayed for a while at a table, drinking in silence, simply listening to the others boasting about that night. They didn't think it was strange that he barely talked. They got used to that during the years and knew when Jim needed his space.  
  
After a few beers – and refusing to take anyone to his room that night – Jim retreated after checking on his bandaged shoulder in the bathroom. He was going to survive that graze for sure.  
  
Standing in the open door of his dark room for a long moment, he got lost in his thoughts again. Switching on the lights, his hazel eyes quickly checked all the shadowy corners but didn't see anything this time.  
  
"I must be finally going insane..." he mumbled to himself with a tired sigh and took off his denim west and black tee under it to toss it to the still messy armchair.  
  
This time he didn't switch on his rock music as he usually did whenever he was alone – in fear of hearing some stuff. Instead he went to the hiding space of his stash and took out some just to sit down on the edge of the bed and roll a strong joint for himself. He might as well prepare for the stupid shit he was about to do.  
  
Lying back on his bed he lit up the cigarette and took a deep drag, keeping it down for a while. By the time he reached the end of it and puffed the last smoke towards the ceiling, watching it swirling in the light of the lamp on the messy nightstand, his mind got numb enough not to call himself insane or be frightened that much.  
  
"Who are you? I'm sure... I'm sure I finally saw you today. You've been around me for a long time... am I right?" he asked in the otherwise quiet room, waiting for an answer that might never come. Or what was even scarier: that thing might actually answer him. Jim saw enough paranormal themed shows and videos to know that talking to ghosts, acknowledging their presence could give them more power over someone, so he wasn't sure this was a good idea, but what the hell?! He was nearly at the brink of losing his sanity anyways, so what else could he lose???

Indeed, acknowledging #8 was a big thing and the creature felt his heart beat faster. He had no idea what to do now to assure Jim he was not insane but also not to scare him away… As nothing else came in his mind, he caressed the face of the lying man with his warm energy. Focusing on making Jim feel loved, he leaned to his ear.   
  
"I'm with you to keep you safe," he said knowing Jim will now hear him not just as his inner voice, but somewhere in between the usual way he’s heard him mixed up with #8’s own soft voice. "You can only see me in the corner of your eyes or in a reflection. You don't have to be afraid…" he continued but stopped when Jim moved. #8 didn't want to tell too much and mess up his human...

Jim was about to give in to his drifting mind and float into dreamland when suddenly he realized he was hearing some whispering right after a gush of warm energy gently hit his face. His eyes popped open from that nice warm feeling and maybe the sensation of being... safe and loved? Things were so messed up. Even more than usual. But he asked for this.  
  
For some reason that faint voice felt and sounded familiar to him, even if he could hear it separate for the first time.  
  
Sitting up, Jim looked around and true to the... creature's words, from the corner of his eye he caught a black mass standing next to his bed. He couldn't clearly make out the details, but it looked as if it had some kind of mask on its face... like the guy during the shooting.  
  
"You... you're real... Not just my imagination..." Jim froze, not wanting to lose the visual. But then he remembered the creature's words and what he did earlier that day. "You saved me during the shooting... T-thank you for that. And for responding to me now... I thought I was going insane for real," he chuckled dryly. This was the first time he attempted to contact one of the things he's been seeing during all these years, and Jim didn't really know how to do this.  
  
"What are you? Why do you want to protect me?" he asked confused. He was a nobody. A freak. Why would anyone (or anything) do that?

"You are special, sensing what others can't. I am real. Everything you ever saw was real. That's why you're special and I am to protect you," #8 answered knowing the more Jim knew him as real, the more real he will become on the Earthly dimension. And Jim will hear his voice clearer too. Even see him clearer... "You are not insane..."

"Special, huh?" Jim laughed with a bitter taste in his mouth. Yeah, he was special. He'd heard that enough times in his past. But at least now this creature was confirming what he always suspected and felt, but tried to deny.  
  
"That's good to know. I mean that I'm not insane," he sighed with some relief. Although... he was talking to an invisible entity that showed up only in his mirror or at the edge of his vision... so... maybe it wasn't that good after all. Oh well...  
  
"You... you didn't tell me what you are, though. And why do I have to be protected? I mean... why is it important that someone with these 'visions' is protected?" he asked more curious and eager to finally get some answers.

"You will know that in time," #8 said suddenly feeling out of his depth and calmness from all the questions. He also felt more 'solid'. The more Jim was accepting him being real, the more clearly visible he was becoming… "There is more out there than just this world humans sense. You can see between those worlds."

More cryptic answers that didn't make things much clearer, just gave tons of more questions to the biker. Was this creature talking about... "Are you talking about different... linked dimensions?" Jim asked out loud. He wasn't stupid and during his years he tried to read after supernatural stuff and the occult in hopes of finding an explanation to why he kept seeing these things. But without proper guidance it was hard. And maybe Jim was just too scared to go deeper into this in fear of what he might find there.  
  
That thought was interrupted when he noticed something. As he moved his head a bit, he swore he saw the creature's reflection clearer and more detailed. Yes, his body was kinda see-through and black and he was wearing that scary ass mask or something... But what caught Jim's attention even more was a pair of brightly glowing ocean blue eyes. And strangely as he caught the creature's look in the mirror, his fear started to ebb down.  
  
"From what dimension are you from? And how can you walk between the dimensions?" he whispered, not letting the gaze of the creature go. "Are you a ghost? Or a demon?"

 

Not able to move away or break the eye contact, the demon felt frozen feeling how Jim's fear started to fade from seeing him so clearly. It was amazing and uplifting and also frightening to the creature. 

He felt his being connected even more to Jim.   
  
"There are no such things as ghosts. Only spirits... or souls without a physical body," #8 said finally after a few minutes of dead silence. He even moved closer, and with that making himself more visible to Jim. "You will know the answers with time. When you're ready," he said focusing his energies to the mind control his kind could use easily. "You should rest a little now," he said making the human brain feel tired all of a sudden, and hoping Jim was still more human enough for the trick to work well. 

This getting closer thing escalated fast, and even if the demon longed for it, he panicked from the possibility of scaring Jim away if he poured everything on him at once...

Jim felt as if in a trance. Like a mouse in front of a snake or a deer in headlights. Also it was like falling too. It felt like that staring into the creature's insanely blue eyes. Needless to say, Jim was drinking in every word he could make out from the explanations.  
  
When the creature came closer to him, he could get a better look of the scary mask that looked like a half-skinned corpse's head. The upper part looked more decayed than the lover "sewn" one. Still, Jim wasn't scared. It was as if getting under a spell – or rather the stuff in his system finally kicking in like horse tranquilizer...  
  
Anyway, it all left him speechless and suddenly very tired and sleepy. Probably this eventful day was catching up with him. Before he knew, he was lying back only in his jeans, eyes feeling like lead.  
  
"Don't go away..." he mumbled already half asleep, moving his injured shoulder into a more comfortable position. Then as he was slowly drifting deeper, he thought he'd heard that new but familiar voice singing in the distance. What a nice voice, he thought before darkness enveloped him.

Indeed #8 was singing to Jim. A song he often did but so far the human ears never heard it... 

" _I wish that you could see me here,  
I wish that you could feel me here…_ ”

(Stone Sour: [When the Fever Broke](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DT1cNPcSAh0))

He finished with a sigh. His wish came true in a way...   
  
Watching over the sleeping man for a few seconds and thinking made the demon walk to the big mirror on the wall. 

Seeing his reflection as Jim probably saw him. #7 was right. When he is needed to be there, the full crossing between dimensions was easier... Just as an experiment he hesitantly raised his hands to unbuckle his mask. Holding onto the feeling he still got from the sleeping man. The one that was calm from his presence and wanted to see him… 

With only his hand holding the mask in place and letting that feeling of being wanted there fill his being, he wiped fear out of his mind and pulled his mask away.   
  
In the mirror a suddenly flesh and blood young short ginger-blond guy looked back at him. Only the eyes, which is the mirror of the soul were the same. He crossed the worlds. And turning back in his human body one word wanted to be said out by him so strongly that he couldn't resist: 

"Corey."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning welcomed Jim with a dry mouth and dizziness. It took his mind a minute or two to start working and remember the day before. Looking around in his room he didn't see anything out of its place and didn't see anything or anyone unusual either.  
  
"What a fucked up dream," he shook his head and went to go through his morning routine before a shower.  
  
While doing so he was thinking about his conversation with the "entity", but his mind was too fuzzy and heavy from the strong pot and ended up saying that it was just a real strange tripping that slid into some disturbed dreams. Because clearly his subconscious wanted to give him an explanation to these odd things. So probably that explanation manifested in giving a monstrous face to one of the shadows.  
  
"It's so stupid. Only I can dream up such fucked up shit," he mumbled already dressed in jeans, a black button down shirt to go try to ease up the headache he gave himself with some coffee and a walk, not noticing the pair of blue eyes watching him as he closed the door.

Not long after Jim left, the puzzled demon went to stand in front of the mirror again. He knew it had to be like that. He should be grateful Jim thinks their encounter was only a weird dream. Still... It left some bitter taste in him and tightness around his chest.   
  
Turning into a human form easily now, he took a good look of his reflection. Maybe this can be useful in other ways. With the help of Jim he can be fully in the Earthly dimension when he wants to. And maybe that would be helpful to the big man too. Nothing happens without a reason...   
  
Sensing his human heading out, he thought of getting there, close to him. Just like in his demon form. He heard from #7 that blinking at places works in both forms…   
  
In a half second Corey was standing in the shadow of a phone booth which Jim just passed in the downtown crowd.   
  
Corey had jeans and a black tee on. He didn't know how come, but when he first materialized, he envisioned himself that way. Like how Jim usually dresses... Also the marks all over his pale skin would go well as tattoos, so taking a deep breath he decided to follow his special man in human form.

Usually Jim didn't like walking among other people. Their presence often irritated him, but most of the time he just ignored them. Probably the fear of seeing some distorted faces among them only added to his dislike of walking around on foot. But now he needed this to clear his mind.  
  
As he was walking down streets after streets, he finally found a good cafe that was still open in a more safe part of the otherwise run down town. He remembered that in the past there were districts or parts of cities that were dangerous. But those usually were located on the outskirts. Well, since the wars those territories only grew, making the safe areas much smaller.  
  
When Jim needed to clear his mind while walking around, he liked to do that in said safer districts, because that way he didn't have to pay as much attention to his environment as outside the safe zones. The chance of being attacked was lower, most of the time.  
  
As he kept sipping on his coffee, he found a small well-kept park and sat down onto a bench to simply just think and watch the people passing by while smoking and enjoying his strong coffee. Without knowing that he was being watched by the creature not far from him. It seemed his mind was still in denial and booked their encounter as a dream. Maybe it was better that way.

Corey felt strange walking on foot and being visible among all the people. He started to now understand more the anxiety of humans. He even felt it as the random curious eyes found his unsure form and Corey realized how weird he must act. His look was nothing special, but having a solid body that bumps into things and other people... That was new. And the human faces told him even without his demon skills to read minds that they thought he was not fully normal among them.   
  
Which was true. He only put up that form as disguise and still has to learn many things. He was also very grateful that Jim decided to stay put in a calm and nice park.   
  
Sitting down on a nearby bench too, Corey was just mapping out the surroundings when a huge long black-haired man's shadow fell on him. The short man looked up. Not really sure what will happen now, or how much he can use his abilities…   
  
"What's your name?" the man asked on a low cold tone, his piercing icey blue eyes making Corey petrified. "What's your name???" The question was repeated more urgently.   
  
"C... Corey…" the creature breathed with wide intimidated eyes. This was not good...   
  
The big man shook his head and sighed. He moved his left arm, showing off a tattoo to Corey. It read 'SEVEN.'   
  
"#7??? How come??"   
  
"Mick," #7 said sitting down too. "Don't ever give your name to anyone like that. With a name they can summon you or hurt you or just use you. Many humans have been making deals both with angels and demons. And know spells how to use those who give that chance. Be careful... Corey," Mick smiled patting the shoulder of the other man.   
  
"I had a bond with a human too. My second assignment, the hottest and most fierce little woman I’ve ever met," Mick smiled leaning back on the bench as he spoke. "She noticed me and acknowledged my existence and called me through the border. I understand what you feel towards that big dope for a reason, kid... I can call you kid now," he laughed.   
  
"Yeah... Thanks for the trust and help, Mick," Corey smiled too, peeking into the direction where Jim was sitting. "It happened so suddenly. I think I can help on his loneliness this way. Just have to get used to it too, I guess..."   
  
"Yeah, might work and be a good idea. Just be careful. And know where I am. You know my name. You can summon me if you need help."

So... believing that it was all a dream left Jim with the conclusion he always came back to: he was still a freak without anyone to talk to about these things. That made the last mouthful of coffee leave a bitter taste once he swallowed it and put out his cigarette on the ground. Oh well... Nothing new there, he mentally shrugged then looked up to find a trash can for his paper cup.  
  
That's when he noticed a strange pair of men sitting on a bench not far from him. A huge black-haired dude with a much shorter pale-skinned redhead. It was kinda a bizarre picture, especially because the redhead looked like a kid next to the big man. Damn, the "kid" looked cute too. Too bad he was already with someone...  
  
Yeah, that was Jim's mind trying to cope with all this shit, because next to alcohol and drugs, sex could switch his mind off. And that redhead was just his type. Even if he might dig chicks. That still left Jim with his fantasies. Maybe he should just go back and call the hooker boy for another round to forget everything. Especially the previous day and night. Maybe he was still just coming out of shock after his near-death experience.

"If you want to approach him and form some sort of a friendship, as I take it from your words and thoughts... be careful and always honest about not knowing something. He is suspicious and notices how much you're out of the ordinary. Listen to your bond, Corey," Mick said finally and patting his shoulder again stood up and left the young demon.   
  
And as #8 started to think about it, there were so many details… Like.... what if Jim, being the very sexual man he is wants to get close to him THAT way... He must tell him how much he is... practically a virgin... He would also need some background story to tell the human. Maybe Corey didn't think all of this through enough. But he felt it right nonetheless...   
  
Lost in his thoughts, he stood too and with a frown looking down at his steps started walking out of the park.

Lost in his own thoughts and fantasies, Jim missed the other big guy leaving the cutie alone. Or that said cutie got on his way too. Making his way out of the park on a different path, it didn't take long for him to feel someone bumping into him.  
  
Looking down – as if fate wanted it to happen – he saw the surprised and maybe a bit frightened "kid" from earlier look up at him. But that wasn't the only thing that caught Jim's attention. It was a pair of intense innocent-looking blue eyes. Which, of course reminded him of his fucked up dream and for some reason kept him captive as he was staring at the boy in silence.

Corey just stared mesmerized and yes, frightened up into the hazel eyes. He didn't know what to do next and if he knew human habits more, he would have felt very awkward being plastered to the big guy's chest, his trembling hands on it and almost full body touching with each other for a good minute or two.   
  
Mick’s words somehow got into his frozen brain and he swallowed blushing bright red. "S- sorry... I wasn't looking where I was walking…" he mumbled on a shaky voice and backed away from Jim, his glowing blue eyes never leaving the other man's.

"It's... fine," the big biker mumbled under his mustache when he finally found his voice. Yeah, well... looking and dressing the way he did was both to signal that he belonged to a biker gang and to keep people away. It often made them act cautious or even frightened around Jim. Even better. At least they usually didn't bother them. But he would like this cutie to bother him, for sure... Their bodies touching... it had a strange effect on the big man and he didn't really want to break that spell they both seemed to have fallen under.  
  
For some reason Jim felt compelled to make him stay a little bit longer. "You okay? You look rather pale all of a sudden. Want to sit down for a minute?" he pointed with his thumb towards the park behind his back. "It would be bad if you fainted on me," he chuckled a bit in an attempt to ease up the situation. Not that Jim was particularly good in small talk or socializing. Introvert, remember?

"No… No, I'm okay... I always look this way," Corey said blushing some more, in contrast with what Jim just said. Still the smaller man didn't move more away, so still stayed only a few inches away from the very inviting body. He has to think up something fast...  
  
Keeping the eye-contact he used his skills to put a question into Jim's brain…

As Jim was staring openly at the young-looking guy, he felt more and more mesmerized. Especially when he started blushing and Jim heard his nice (and unsure) voice.  
  
Then suddenly a question formed into his mind and before he could stop himself, it was out of his mouth. "Do you have anywhere to stay? I mean... you look like someone who needs a place to crash at. I... well, you could come back with me to my biker gang's place. It's nothing much, but... I'm... I'm Jim," he said stopping his babbling and offered a hand. Who knows, maybe he can get lucky with the cutie after all.

Corey flashed a soft smile at Jim to what he just asked. "Corey," the small man shook Jim's hand. "I'm new around. And no… Nowhere to go really. Are you sure you wouldn't mind to have a weird guy to stay the night?" he asked biting his lip not really noticing how alluring he actually was... He just followed the feeling their bond dictated...

"I like weird... I mean, many would call me like that too," he shrugged after letting the warm and soft hand go. He couldn't feel any callouses on it so this guy probably wasn't doing any physical work. And damn, he looked so young and innocent with the way he bit his also soft-looking lips Jim all of a sudden wanted to chew up so badly...  
  
He had no idea why he reacted so intensely to this guy, but if he needed a guardian... well, biker instead of an angel, then Jim was his man for a while. "You can stay for a while. I don't mind. I can bring a mattress to my room if you... aren't the kind to share one's bed," he said, kinda testing the waters already.  
  
Damn, he should keep his cool if he wanted to get lucky tonight. Though it was usually difficult for Jim to hide if he liked someone.  
  
"This way... Corey," Jim murmured, liking the sound of that name. "For some reason I think your name fits you," he said just to say something as they started walking down the street, Jim trying to find the shortest way back to the biker dwelling. "You came here to find work? Or just passing through?"

"I'm good with sharing beds," Corey answered keeping up the pace with Jim walking on his long legs. Or he was trying at least. "I’m not sure what to do, to be honest. Thank you for letting me stay with you for a while..." That all was true and honest. He felt his nervousness fade a little as the talking went better.   
  
He also gently helped Jim pick the shortest and safest path without noticing the mind trick. Even some origin story started to form in his mind...

Of course Jim didn't notice the slight influence of the human-shaped demon. Frankly, he got too excited from Corey's response, making one of Jim's thick brows go up. "That's... good to know," he cleared his throat and trying to focus more on the conversation and not imagining all that pale skin on his bed.  
  
"Err... you're welcome. I know how rough it can be on the streets without any shelter or food," he shrugged as they neared their building. "Well, what are you good at?" he asked nodding to Craig as they entered and walked down the corridors towards Jim's room. He probably thought that Jim found some boy to fuck. It wouldn't be the first time and maybe it was true too. After all, Jim knew nearly nothing about this guy.  
  
Of course he knew this could be dangerous, but for some reason he didn't feel any danger around the redhead. And his instincts worked pretty well – even when drunk or high.  
  
"So this is it. It's not much but better than out on the streets," he said opening the door for Corey to let him enter in front of him. Damn, he was so short and tiny compared to him... Jim also noticed the strange tattoos – including the number 8 on the back of the thick neck.  
  
His room was half-lit and a bit messy with older furniture, but relatively clean – aside from the empty beer, wine and other kinds of alcohol bottles here and there.  
  
"We can order a pizza or something if you're hungry," he said fishing out a cigarette to light it and take a drag as he watched the short guy taking a look around. Then Jim went to the fridge in the corner and took two cool beers out, offering one to Corey before taking a long sip from his own.  
  
"So, Corey... where are you from and do you mind if I ask how old are you? I'm not sure I should give you beer," he chuckled, meaning how young he looked.

Corey tried to not look too comfortable in the well-known room as he sat onto the edge of the bed.   
  
Looking up he saw the other Demons of Mercy there. #0 and #3 telling #7 to help him before they left and Corey smiled thankful at the masked demon only he could see. Jim surely thought it was strange, though...   
  
"I am 22. But I never had a beer," he said like reading it from above the door then looked at Jim with a little blush. "I… I was born in a different place. Alien to this one... I don't know how but I feel safe with you. I was too weird in that community," Corey said 'reading' it from the air again as #7 put the words into his mind. 

"I only arrived here last night. And was feeling very lost, as I’ve never been outside before. Those strict rules back there were too much, I guess. And the punishments for... seeing different things that were said to be forbidden…" Corey lowered his eyes shyly like being embarrassed and anxious. "So… I think I try this beer. Thank you," he added taking the can from Jim who sat beside him and opened it drinking the bitter fluid.   
  
#7 helped to make Jim think to take the conversation as if the half-hints suggested that Corey grew up inside one of those strict cults, locked away from the outside world. Seeing things going okay, #7 left as well. But by then Corey knew how to bring up supernatural topics using that background story.

Thanks to Jim's more observing and withdrawn nature he, of course, noticed a few strange things about the boy. Like smiling then staring into the air as if looking at someone when there was no one else in the room aside from them.  
  
But what he said next made things click in Jim's mind. Was Corey talking about some sick brainwashing cult? It would explain a lot. Sadly, after the wars broke out, many tried to run to such quickly growing – then disappearing – cults in hopes of "redeeming their souls" or some badshit crazy beliefs. Jim could never sympathize with those as he thought they were more damaging than trying to learn to adapt to this new way of life with discovering one's abilities and sharpening their survival instincts.  
  
"You're welcome," Jim said as he walked over to the bed to sit next to Corey, both taking another sip from the beer. "Are you talking about some religious cult? And to be honest you look much younger than your age, that's why I asked..." he said, licking his lips before taking a drag from his smoke.  
  
"Honestly, I know how it is to be punished for seeing and believing in things that others refuse or can't sense," he mumbled. Maybe this guy was similar to Jim. Someone with whom he could finally connect on that deeply buried level too.

"Yes. I think it is called a cult here. I grew up there. We were studying the outer worlds and beings. You... You can see them too, Jim?" Corey asked already feeling how the alcohol in the beer began affecting his human body.

Of course Jim noticed that and the now constant flush on Corey's cheek bones, which made him look even cuter.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to grow up like that. I don't like such restricting cults. Not that it would be better on the outside. At least you were more or less protected there, I guess," he sighed, eyeing the already tipsy boy. Of course the alcohol would affect someone so new to it like that. And Jim wondered just what else Corey didn't do thanks to his upbringing.  
  
"Or... did they hurt you there? Touch you?" he asked, knowing that those kinds of things weren't uncommon in such circles either. Maybe that's why Corey ran away.  
  
Then for a long moment Jim just stared at the boy, contemplating what to answer to the question. He never talked about these things to anyone since he was 15. Still, for some reason he felt like he could tell it to this cutie.  
  
"Yeah. Sometimes I can see them too. Ever since I was a kid. And let me tell you, those who didn't believe me made my life a hell too. Was beaten, drugged and ridiculed more than I could count," he shrugged with a bitter laugh as if it was nothing.

"I'm sorry, Jim. It must have been very rough," Corey said with a bit of a slower tongue and leaned to Jim's side feeling a bit light-headed but good.   
  
"They... beat me too and used their rituals... What you mean by… touching me?" he asked sounding super-innocent while knowing well what the humans meant by that. He wanted to feel this close to this man for so long... Now he could see and feel him and it all flooded the creature's mind. So he moved to sit on Jim's lap, closed his eyes and sighed shivering a little. "You feel so good. Good to be close to you, Jim…"

"I survived," Jim waved it off and put out his cigarette, feeling a bit better already from sharing even this little with Corey. It seemed he understood. Especially when it turned out that he was beaten too.  
  
Jim's body tensed up for a sec though when the boy unexpectedly leaned against him. To steady Corey, Jim put his now free arm around his back. Damn, he fit perfectly under his arm... Even that made him stir in his pants, although he tried to hold himself back and not blush too much.  
  
"Err... I mean... like... your private parts. You know about sex, don't you? I meant it that way..." he trailed off in surprise as he found his lap full of this sexy little package. Not that he minded it, though... "Like kissing you... making you do sexual things to them..." he murmured barely audible, eyes fixed on the soft-looking lips and he couldn't stop himself from getting harder under the fidgeting boy.

"Sexually? No…" Corey whispered licking his pink lips subconsciously and to keep his balance hugged Jim's neck. "I never kissed no one…" he said looking into the darkening eyes. "Can... can I...?" he asked unsure and biting his lower lip, he moved closer to Jim's face and touched his lips to the other ones. He heard his own moan escape his being from the pleasant rush of electricity running through his human body from just that small connection.

_Oh fuck. I'm doomed._ That was Jim's first thought hearing that the boy was completely untouched. Which, of course, only made him grow harder in his well-worn jeans. He was sure Corey was able to feel it by then, but it seemed he didn't mind.  
  
Then those soft lips shyly brushed along Jim's, making his breath skip. It felt as if sparks flew around them from that tiny touch too and Jim wanted to leap on the boy so badly. Still, he rather chose to cup the sides of the shaved head, his fingertips tangling in the slicked back longer locks in the middle.  
  
"You can..." he breathed onto those sweet lips then this time it was the big biker who kissed Corey, gently sucking on his lips before licking into them, his tongue sliding forward in search of the other. He had no idea why he chose to hold back or why he felt more and more drawn to the tiny man on his lap, but he loved his taste, smell and weight on him, which only turned the kiss more passionate.

Corey felt like burning and melting away from the way Jim held him and kissed him. His body trembled and his moans got deeper while he tried to keep up with the new sensation and followed what Jim was doing to him.   
  
He may or may not have moved closer on Jim's lap and rubbed his small ass to the hardness he felt pulsing under him. He reacted to everything on instinct, as it felt good to him and he felt it from Jim... He saw so many guys get intimate with his human, but it felt much, much better than he ever imagined it…   
  
"It's so much better..." he mumbled out half-aloud and let his head lean back, only being supported by the big caressing hand, and his lips started kissing the long neck while he gasped for air.

Damn. For a virgin boy, Corey was a fierce one already. Like someone who after getting a taste of this couldn't get enough. That made Jim more relaxed and horny too. Especially when that fine firm ass began rubbing against his trapped cock on instinct.  
  
He so wanted to...  
  
But he had to take it slow. At least that's what he thought was the right thing to do. And for once in his life he wanted to do the right thing. Corey was clearly half-drunk from the beer and although Jim was dying to bury his cock into said small ass, he just couldn't... He couldn't scare off the only person who seemed to understand what he's been going through all his life...  
  
"What... is so much better?" he asked instead, his big hands not stopping though from stroking down on Corey's back to cup and squeeze Corey's behind hard while rubbing himself up against him. "You're so intoxicating..."

"It's so much better with you than I imagined it before..."Corey whispered with closed eyes and totally lost himself from the more eager way Jim showed his affection... Let's put it that way...   
  
Of course the way Jim moved back against him didn't go unnoticed and it was kinda reassuring to the demon that he was doing this the right way… He felt his blood boiling and his bones melting as he outright whined and pressed his ass more to Jim and his growing desire made him suck a piece of skin between his lips just above the quickly pulsing vein.

Corey's response was a bit odd, to say the least, but Jim was too caught up to examine it more closely as he moaned too from the bite on his vein. Damn, that's how long he could hold himself at bay.  
  
"I want to make you feel good. Show you how good it can be..." he panted as his big hands slid between them to open Corey's and his own jeans too then after freeing the very hard and slightly curved cock of the boy, Jim spit in his palm and smeared it along the throbbing flesh, letting Corey chew his neck up, his moans sending shivers down Jim's spine.

Corey was trembling hard from the intense touch. Especially when Jim twisted his palm at his cockhead. It made the small man gasp and cry out shocked and dizzy. His hand reached to Jim's to stop him for a second.   
  
"W… Wait... I want to make you feel good too... Can I?" he breathed opening his blissed out glowing eyes at Jim while he reached to mirror the moves of the bigger man. Slowly and unsure he started jerking Jim's long dripping shaft.

Jim groaned and dug his nails into Corey's back the second he felt the unsure hand on his own so far neglected flesh. "Jesus..." he moaned. "Of course you can... Fuck!" he added, taking a wobbly breath, his hand still not moving on Corey's wet shaft. Enjoying those first exploring touches to the fullest, Jim only moved his other hand from Corey's back around the slightly trembling fingers to make their hold a bit firmer around him.  
  
Looking down at the so familiar-looking hazy eyes, Jim nodded, lightly bucking into the grip. "Like that... I like a firmer grip around me..." he panted. "You're doing it so well, Corey..." he praised the boy and started to move his own hand on the other hard shaft while leading Corey how to pleasure Jim the most he liked. His low grunts were getting louder now as he kept watching the boy, already imagining how those soft lips would feel around his aching dick. Soon.

Corey was watching mesmerized as his fingers were sliding up and down on the hard meat. Until Jim started to move his hand again on his own hardness.   
  
His pink lips parted on lustful moans and cries. His hips bucked more urgently into that tight grip and it got harder to focus on moving his own hand on Jim too.   
  
Then it got too much... His hand that hugged Jim's neck tightened stronger around the bigger man, he cramped and he felt his lower belly on fire and his fingers closed harder around the pulsing meat while his seed messed up the bigger hand. Leaving Corey's body go weak while shaking.

This was all so maddening and intense. It's been a while that Jim felt so alive with barely anything else but lust in his system. Who was this fucking hot little guy? He felt... different. And not just because he used to be untouched before they got... closer. Jim had virgins before, but not like Corey.  
  
With the others Jim's focus was on mainly his own needs, to satisfy that black void in him and feel more alive even if just for a minute or two, without being much interested in his sex partners.  
  
But as he was watching the pure pleasure and slight shock as the cute and flushed redhead was cumming onto his hand, squeezing more pre-cum out from Jim with that firm grip, the biker realized that it wasn't the case this time.  
  
As he let himself go too, squirting his sticky substance all over the smaller hand, he found those sinful lips for another, this time more possessive kiss – as if staking his claim on the trembling boy.

Corey almost lost his focus over his solid body. But feeling the strong need for him from Jim helped to stay on this side of the border. He pulled back from the kiss and smiled. 

"Thank you for finding me…" he said raising his hand to look at the mess on it, and licked it slowly to taste it. Just like he saw Jim make so many guys do it for him. He found its taste good and giggled, surprising even himself with that.

Once again, Jim wanted to comment on a yet another strange remark, but he was too mesmerized from watching Corey instinctively play out one of his kinky fantasies with licking off his cum from his fingers.  
  
"Fuck..." he groaned and smirked hearing that cute giggle. "You liked it. What we just did. And the taste of my cum... You're too good to be true," Jim grinned satisfied like a big cat that got the cream. It was a lucky find, indeed.  
  
"Let me clean us up then we should rest for a while. Maybe later I'll show you some other tricks, if you want," he said on a naughty undertone, already moving Corey off his lap just to lay him on the bed and start peeling off his clothes. "There's a 'no clothes in this bed' rule," he winked, shamelessly feasting his eyes on the tattooed pale body, and made sure to clean him longer than necessary.  
  
Then he got naked too and slid under the blanket with this sexy guy. Usually Jim rarely cuddled with his sex partners, mainly because they were usually hookers. Though now he didn't mind that the small body practically plastered itself against his side, lying half-way on Jim.  
  
What was even more unusual was the small smile on his face with which he fell asleep.

Corey felt drained and happy. He also felt Jim relaxed and happy too. He never felt him that way... This was a good idea after all. To stay and be a... partner and friend Jim always needed…  
  
Maybe in a few days they could talk more about the importance of his special skills. But for now the small guy closed his eyes, knowing #7 was watching over them. For a while they were safe to rest...

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Even in a human body the demon recovered much faster. Corey sat up and smiled at the soundly sleeping man, who still had a smile on his face.   
  
Seeing #7 still there, he got out of the bed and went to the bathroom with the other demon.   
  
"The others approved of this on the condition that you have to help him get fully awake. You have time to earn his trust. But things will speed up. Be careful, Corey," #7 said.   
  
"I see. I want this to work. It feels so right," Corey said low, looking back sensing Jim stirring in his sleep. And by reflex changed back. Only to be seen in the mirror as a black mass with leather wings and a mask on...

It's been a while that Jim had such a good night's sleep. Stretching his long body on the messy bed, he welcomed the lack of headache or nausea he usually got from drinking booze or doing drugs. It was a nice – but rare – change for him.  
  
And thinking of the reason he remembered the previous day and night. Sitting up he looked around, but saw no one. Was it another vivid dream his subconscious created so he wouldn't feel so lonely?  
  
As he looked around, he didn't see the short redhead anywhere, which made him frown and his stomach drop. He was about to believe that it never happened in the first place when he spotted something black at the corner of the bed. Reaching out he held out a much smaller black T-shirt than what would fit Jim. It looked pretty much as a proof that he wasn't crazy.  
  
"Corey?" he asked confused, but only half-expecting an answer. Maybe the boy was already far away... Even the thought made that black hollowness in Jim's heart throb and his eyes turn sadder than one would expect.

The shadow suddenly materialized again from the calling of his name, and Corey appeared out of thin air in the bathroom, holding a hard solid version of his mask in his hand and a black backpack #7 somehow brought to him.   
  
Quickly hiding his demon face in that, he peeked into the mirror at himself then walked back into the room to the messed up man. And felt his heart ache too from the feelings of the big man.   
  
"Good morning. I'm sorry... Did I wake you up?" he asked unsure but sat on the edge of the bed, still naked.

"No... just thought last night was a dream or that I managed to scare you off and you left long ago," the honest answer just rushed out of his mouth before Jim could really think of what he should answer. Of course it made him blush under his mustache and beard, which he stroked down a bit nervously.  
  
"Good morning to you too. I hope you slept well..." he said, clearly a bit embarrassed still and not knowing how to act. "You hungry?"

"You said I can stay for a while…" Corey said a little low and moved closer but didn't touch Jim.   
  
He’s been around him for decades, so knew Jim was not a… relationship kinda guy who has morning chats with his sex partners. More because he usually had a hangover in the mornings…   
  
"I could eat if you want to. Are you feeling okay?" Yeah… The situation was a bit strange… After his first experience the virgin boy was the one trying to console and talk with the older low-life biker... But Corey was Jim's assigned protector, and old habits die hard. Even for disguised demons...

"Yes, yes! You can stay as long as you want... Though I have to warn you that... well, at times you might see or hear things here that aren't... well, too legal. I hope it won't bother you. I'll talk to the other bikers to let them know you're with me... I mean... under my wing and protection..." Jim blushed even more and he just simply wanted to shoot himself in the head. He was so lame...  
  
Though it was cute from Corey that it was he who tried to make Jim feel better instead of the other way around. It was a bit strange too given the fact that Corey was just after his first sexual experience and probably had lots of questions. But... Jim liked this protective behavior for some reason. Truth be told, he barely ever felt something like that from anyone. His biker brothers were different from this...  
  
"I should be asking if you are okay..." Jim smiled a bit and experimentally put a big hand onto Corey's naked thigh in a reassuring manner. He hoped it was okay, though. He so sucked in small talk...

Corey smiled and looked down at the touching hand then up at Jim again. "Yes I feel good. I… I loved what we did yesterday." he added to reassure Jim that he should keep trying to get closer to him. "I think the beer got to me a little, though," he giggled then bit his lip. "The gang will be okay with me staying with you?"

"Good. I'm happy then, because I loved it too... And... I can teach you much more, if you want," he whispered with a slightly darker undertone then he smiled brightly at Corey, patting then stroking the naked thigh.  
  
"That's no surprise for those who try alcohol for the first time," he chuckled a bit. "You were cute and hot though..." he added, leaning in to press a kiss against Corey's face.  
  
"Don't worry about the guys. They have chicks and steady girlfriends too," he shrugged. "Sometimes they also take in some friends and acquaintances. Shawn, our president might want to meet you, though. He likes to know what kind of people are moving with our gang. It's standard protocol," he said kissing the young man's shoulder. "I should get us some food..." he murmured against the nice warm skin, inhaling its intoxicating scent.

"Okay," Corey sighed closing his eyes for a second as Jim kissed his shoulder. He could already feel his body reacting and getting warmer. It was better that Jim moved away and got dressed and went out.   
  
Corey decided to check that backpack meanwhile. He found some more clothes and he hid his mask deeper in it. It felt a little strange being in the room like that and as he sat back on the bed, he noticed some papers... 

The lines of his song were written on them. And it made Corey smile... Jim remembered and heard him after all.

As Jim was making them some fresh coffee and breakfast, he took some calming breaths. This guy... he was something else. It was so hard to resist him for some reason. So coming out of his room was probably a good idea. Now Jim could at least think a bit clearer. For example, about how he was going to tell about Corey to Shawn. He doubted the leader would have any objections as Jim rarely asked for anything from him and Corey seemed like a decent guy.  
  
They didn't have anything planned for the next few days, which would give Corey some time to get used to being around Jim and the others. See how they live. See if he could handle it. Jim thought Corey was a lucky guy that he bumped into him and not some (bigger) creep. Things could've gone wrong very quickly for the freshly arrived and innocent boy...  
  
"So... you basically fled your previous place? Will they be looking for you?" he asked after getting back to his room and he handed Corey his tray and sat down next to him, noticing him putting down the lyrics that came to Jim from a dream.  
  
"Oh... you like those? I'm a guitarist too, not just a mean biker," he offered as some kind of explanation then sipped from his coffee and began to eat a buttered toast with strawberry jam.

"Yeah… It's really good. It's like... a love song," Corey said blushing a little and took a bite from the toast maybe a bit more carefully than normal. The taste was nice, so he chewed and swallowed smiling shyly at Jim. "And yes... I ran away but they think I'm dead. They keep the knowledge about the worlds as sacred. They think they left me to die," Corey said. Hoping those special things the biker usually saw was going to come up as a topic.

"Perhaps... It just... wanted itself to be written out of nowhere. Okay, the lyrics came from a hazy dream, I think," Jim smiled blushing a bit too then took another bite from his toast while listening to Corey.  
  
"So... they won't be looking for you. That's good. For safety reasons too," Jim mused. "So... tell me, Corey... What kind of things do you see?" the biker asked as if answering the disguised demon's thoughts.

"Faces... Sometimes things like... a layer of another world upon this one," Corey said carefully searching Jim's reactions. "What kind of things do you see, Jim?"

"I think... something similar to what you do. Strange... distorted faces at times. Mostly on reflective surfaces. Like glass or a mirror. Other times black shadows moving around people or me... I usually see these from the corner of my eye. I think I can also feel shifts in energy. Sometimes hot, sometimes cold... Also... I think I can see... dunno how to describe it... 'omens', things that might happen," he said quietly and a bit unsure, staring into his coffee. Clearly it wasn't easy for him to put these things into words, but obviously Corey was similar to him.  
  
"The last time I talked about these things I was a teen. No one knows here. They just think I'm weird. I'd appreciate if you kept this to you," he looked Corey in the eye.

Corey nodded slowly. "Sure, Jim. I won't tell no one. Please keep my origin and things about these things to you too. I… I was taught about creatures… Angels and demons and the worlds they are from. The people in the... cult were studying all those things…" he added to make Jim talk about what he found out from the books about those myths. And as he felt how lost and vulnerable the biker was in that moment, he moved closer and caressed his back, pressing a reassuring kiss to his bearded face.

"Of course I won't tell anyone. But then we should come up with a cover story for you in case someone from here asks about your past," he warned Corey on a soft tone.  
  
He welcomed the reassuring caress and kiss and smiled a bit at Corey. "Thanks," he said then took a breath. "My problem is that during the years I've found so many interpretations of these... things or 'visions' as I call them that I can't really tell what might be true and what are made up things. So I didn't really get cleverer with research. They frighten me because I don't know much about them, I guess..." he explained. "And I've never had anyone to talk about these things, as I said. Since I was a kid I tried to suppress them, but couldn't really. What... what kind of explanation you learned about these in your cult? And you think that might be the truth?"

"That… different worlds exist. And at some point they are upon each other. Like... dimensional sheets or layers. And creatures from there can cross those dimensions... We... we also had a creation theory…" Corey explained but was a bit unsure how much he should tell Jim. 

He took a deep breath and thankfully when he looked around saw #7 and #3, they both told him what he should share with the human.   
  
"There is Valhalla and creatures called there are angels. They are born from light. And there is Gehenna where creatures are born from the dark. Those here are called demons. They are not good or bad. Or more like... equally both... Same as humans. Those beings can cross the border of the worlds. And meet several times, only a few starting conflicts with the others. But many wanted peace and even became couples. Those renegade creatures found this dimension in the middle. The Earthly one... And found a new home. Their offsprings are the humans. Born as a mixture of both beings... This much I kinda think is possible... As humans can still be sensitive to those dimensions and see what's hidden. Like you and me…" Corey said again like reading it from the wall.

"We were taught that humans can get those abilities back from the light. But I saw the darkness and the creatures in it. And the old books state that angels and demons are like humans with some extra powers. But based on where they are from not necessarily good or evil. And so... I was not a good specimen after all to connect with the light. Darkness infected me, they said… And... you know the rest already from what I've told you," Corey ended low and looked down. Waiting for what Jim would react to all that. 

There was only a little lie in what he told to the human. And he hoped Jim would know that by instinct.

Jim was listening to Corey quite fascinated. He also noticed how he kept staring towards the darker corner of the room, looking as if reciting his answer. Probably these things were some doctrines that he grew up with and was taught to him since an early age. He definitely came off as someone who truly believed this belief system. Which... in general made some sense to Jim.  
  
"Really fascinating. And I mean it. Never heard things from this detailed perspective. These make sense and could put some things in a new light for me," Jim admitted and smiled a bit, feeling that Corey's words were just as honest as his to him.  
  
"It's nice to finally share such things with someone without feeling like a freak," he chuckled a bit and leaned closer to the small man. "Thank you. I'll think about these things for a while, I think," he whispered onto Corey's soft lips then he kissed him gently.

Feeling that the other demons left them alone, Corey hugged the bigger body and kissed him back. 

This time he was braver and surer about what he was doing and took his time to experiment with licking between the biker's full lips and playing with his tongue. Or gently biting and sucking on said luscious lips while he felt their bond getting stronger and his heart banging hard in his chest.   
  
Jim took all the information very well… Corey hoped he already felt some of those things on his own too. The task to get Jim fully awake and aware of all the worlds around him was the aim, or more like the cover up task in exchange for the demon's personal actions of his... well… love...

Needless to say, the inked arms were welcomed around Jim's bigger body as they got lost in kissing deeply, taking their sweet time. It was so amazing to kiss Corey. Jim couldn't remember a time when he enjoyed just kissing someone this much.  
  
"You taste so good... Spicy, sweet and somehow dark," he giggled cutely into Corey's mouth in-between their kisses. It was also so crazy how close he already felt this strange redhead to him. It should've scared Jim, but it just felt so good.  
  
"This feels so right for some reason..." he murmured more to himself as he quickly put the trays away and gently laid the smaller body back on the bed, letting his long fingers caress the pale skin in an exploring way. "You're... so beautiful. You know that?" he asked kissing his way down to a hardening small nipple to gently suck and nip on it, his fingers tracing the outlines of the elaborate chest tattoo. "Do these have a... ritualistic meaning?" he asked, doubting that in that strict cult tattooing one for personal reasons was an option.

Of course Corey let Jim do whatever he wanted with him and his human body while blushing hard from the praising words. And smiling as in his own belief system nothing was a coincidence and things made perfect sense again.   
  
To his cover story, which he and the other demons merged together from old myths and actual truth with a little personalization, his big chest tattoo of a half-moon and half-sun made into one was a perfect addition.   
  
"This? Yes... The first humans were born from both light and dark… The special ones... I… should have helped them to talk and connect with the light, but even the basic teaching says that darkness is always there and a natural element…" Corey said fast, looking up at Jim and bit his lip. "I'm sorry… It's good to talk to you about these too. Because I can't share my own views or thoughts on such things freely…"

Jim would've lied if he said that he understood everything Corey was saying, but at least most of it made sense to him. "It's okay. You can always talk to me about these things. They intrigue me..." Jim said while stroking along first the outside then the inner side of a thick thigh, his hand soon cupping the boy's balls to fondle them gently while his lips kept leaving wet kisses on the inked skin.  
  
"But there's... something else that intrigues me too..." he murmured on a much hornier tone and slid lower on the bed to lay between Corey's legs, panting a bit excited onto the quickly growing shaft there. "You'll love this, I'm sure..." he winked up at him then let his long tongue slowly lick along the velvety skin of that mouthwatering cock. Then he even kissed and nipped along it too, gently licking around the tip before sucking it into his mouth with a wet sound, moaning from its taste.

The small creature lost his words and breath as Jim's tongue lapped over his hardening tip. It was so intense like an electric shock and his body jerked up from the bed, hands shot out to hold Jim's head, even gripping into the longer hair. His legs opened wider and as Jim started working on him more and his whining moans returned, he was just watching his human pleasing him while panting for air.

Jim loved all the reactions Corey was making so damn much! They only encouraged him to suck deeper and a bit faster on the tasty flesh with each bob of his head, one of his big hands caressing, grabbing and even scratching the soft skin of the young man. His cheeks hollowed with each upward move as he sucked harder on him.  
  
When he deemed that Corey was getting too close too fast, Jim finally slipped off him just to start suckling and licking his balls one by one. Jim's own cock was hard and leaking against the boxers he still had on, but aside from lightly rubbing it against the bed, he ignored his own needs for now.  
  
"If you liked this then I'll show you something that you'll find just as pleasurable..." he winked up at the flushed and panting boy, pushing the thick thighs more apart and upwards to expose the virgin hole he wanted to taste so damn much. And that's exactly what he did, licking it with a moan before starting to rim it with all he had.

If Corey was blown away from the blowjob now there were no words for what he experienced. His body dropped back onto the bed and mumbled some un-Earthly lines as he pulled his thighs even more apart and up to let Jim get closer to him.   
  
Of course he had all the knowledge of Jim's sexual habits. The big guy had a big appetite and #8 knew all the... technical details...   
  
Being on the receiving end of it was something different and incredible, though... He felt his body urging him more and more towards where Jim was surely headed to...   
  
"Jim.... do you... you want to... take my... You know... fuck me..?" he breathed low and unsure, blushing deep red as he peeked up at the busy man.

Jim had to fight his smug smiles while rimming and kissing and sucking that sweet little alluring hole. Then to the breathy question, he flashed his lust-filled and maybe a bit dangerous-looking eyes up at the cutie laid out for him like an offering. How he loved how the boy looked in that moment.  
  
"Yes. I'll want to do that... but not now," he stroked the inner side of a thick thigh in a soothing manner, noticing that little uncertainty in the blue eyes. "I want to ease you into it and for us both to enjoy. I want to savor you first in every possible way..." he said nipping the other thigh's sensitive parts.  
  
"Now I'll suck you off and if you want, you can try to do that to me too. Nothing is forced though. Just what feels natural and right..." Jim added and kissed the twitching hole once more before returning to lick then suck the flushed shaft between the open legs.

"Oo… Ookay…" Corey moaned closing his eyes and lost all the protest he might have had from the thorough blowjob the biker treated him with.   
  
It didn't take long to get the held down body squirm with wild lust. Panting and moaning and jerking from the waves of pleasure rushing through him. Until with one groaned cry Corey shot Jim's mouth full with his seed.

The big man welcomed it with a moan and kept swallowing it eagerly, making sure not one drop was wasted. He kept sucking on the spurting cock until it became too sensitive to the touch.   
  
Letting it slip out of his mouth, he let the boy's thighs go and climbed over him to kiss away the little breath Corey managed to draw into his lungs.  
  
"Beautiful..." Jim panted onto his lips then grinned. "And very tasty..." he added with a soft chuckle and kissed into Corey's neck, his covered cock lightly bucking against a trembling thigh.

The slightly shaking arms of the demon wrapped around the bigger body like a drowning man would grab onto the last string. But he was grateful that Jim finally let him breathe. Even if he adored the kiss and liked the taste of his seed on the tongue of his man. 

"That was.... incredible..." he voiced the previous thought smiling wide and with eyes shining with love as he looked at Jim. Turning his head a little to let the bearded face brush more against it, he moaned and stroked down the long back, moving his thighs against the wet hardness. "I love your beard… I love how it feels on my skin…"

Leaving soft pecks on Corey's face, Jim chuckled a bit out of breath, because his aching cock really, really appreciated that friction. "I'm happy to hear it that you loved your first blowjob. I gave what I thought you could handle at the moment," he lifted his head and winked at the naked boy.  
  
"And my beard likes to be against your skin too," another horny and cute chuckle was the answer to that. "I love just how soft your skin is. I also find the tattoos beautiful," he said, running a finger against one on Corey's upper-arm. "The sounds you make while turned on would make anyone blow too," Jim hummed then leaned down for another kiss.   
  
"Want to try this? I could teach you... And just thinking about your lips around my cock makes me go crazy..." he purred like a big horny cat.

Corey blushed more, biting his lip from all the praising. He knew well how it was far from Jim’s nature to let anyone close to him. Yet he was treating him that lovingly.   
  
"Yes... I want to learn to please you too… If I stay with you for a while... If you want that…"

It was so very easy to get lost in this boy. That in itself blew Jim's mind. How was it possible? What did Corey have that would allow him to crawl under Jim's skin so much? He couldn't get enough of this virgin boy. And Jim was pretty sure it wasn't just the fact that he was the first man to ever touch Corey in these ways...  
  
No. As he looked into the eager and at the same time soft blues of those eyes, Jim only felt it stronger. Corey was different. Like him. That was probably the key and the answer. And Jim wanted to spend more time with him and discover Corey and his world... his way of thinking too, not just his mouthwatering body.  
  
"Yeah. I want that. I want you to stay... I'll teach you..." he said eagerly then rolled over with them, propping his back with a pillow as he stroked along Corey's inked arm and shoulder, giving him the green light to discover his long body.

The demon let out a soft giggle as they turned and he got on top of the big biker body.   
  
Oh how he loved it... so much... "For so many years..." he whispered and kissed into Jim's neck.   
  
He slid a little lower and to the left side of his human to be able to caress the beloved chest. Letting out a big sigh feeling what he’s been longing for so long... Feeling the way the skin broke out in goose bumps under his caressing palm. How the dark nipple hardened and the throbbing shaft jumped for only his attention...   
  
"You are so amazing…" he whispered again as his curious hand moved under the boxer's hem.

Jim never learned what the comment about all those years meant, because frankly, Corey's hands on him were quite distracting. He moaned softly from the discovering touches and Jim just loved the mesmerized look on the young cutie's face as he let him get lost in his bigger body.  
  
They did this differently too. Not with the usual urging fire burning Jim's veins to get a blowjob or be able to fuck someone through the mattress. He didn't mind that Corey wanted to more or less take his time and let his curiosity lead him, making Jim gasp for air as the boy's fingers brushed against some sensitive skin right under the hem.  
  
"You too... Love your hands on me. Come on... touch me. I'm aching for it..."

As Jim said out those words, Corey's fingers already were closing around the warm meat and pulled on the length, just like the night before.   
  
Loving what he felt from the other man, he laid lower and pulled the boxer off with his other hand to get face to face with the dripping cock he wanted to taste so badly. And so... did just that with a gentle kiss on its tip.

Moaning, Jim watched Corey closely as he did that, a shiver running down his spine. He wanted to give him time to discover his leaking cock as he wanted, but Jim was a flesh and blood man too with needs. And by then it was hard to stay patient.  
  
"The trick is..." he started, licking his own suddenly dry lips "to not hurt me, you should keep your teeth covered... Start with just the tip to get used to having a cock in your mouth. You can flick your tongue around and under it like I did to you..." Jim murmured so damn turned on. "Then you can take more into your mouth... in your pace... Using your tongue on the underside is very enjoyable too..." he said then nodded so very ready for this.

Corey hummed in agreement and did as Jim said while he was talking… He just loved the sweet beads of pre-cum and the velvety feel of the skin under his tongue.  
  
Taking a bigger breath, he wrapped his pink lips around it slowly. Swirling his tongue inside over the leaking tip, as his lips rubbed the shaft up and down, taking almost half of the big meat into his hot wet mouth.

If the sight wasn't enough then the little bit unsure but very eager first try of the boy was something that nearly made Jim's mind fry on the spot. He was certainly losing touch with the world around them.  
  
"Your mouth... feels so good... Yeah... just like that... Suck on it on your way up... hollow those cheeks for me..." he reached out and put a big hand onto the back of the boy's head to both stroke it and guide it when it was needed, the wet sounds Corey's mouth was making only adding to the sensation. "Such a good boy..." he closed his eyes not really realizing what he was saying.

Corey loved it all. The taste, the sounds, the effects on Jim and even the way he was guided to please the man better.   
  
It didn't take long in his eagerness to manage to swallow the tip into his throat. Coughing a little bit after, but he knew how much Jim loved that and asked for it from the hookers.   
  
The second time he could force the wide tip down his throat better, swallowing around it, feeling proud and happy from the pleasant shock Jim voiced.

Boy, Corey was learning fast! With every action of that fucking amazing mouth on him, Jim's blood was boiling hotter in his veins. Then he couldn't stop that shocked sound.  
  
"Oh god! Corey! Yes! I love that! So good! So fucking good!" Jim groaned and couldn't help himself and had to buck his hip up to feel the throat around him more. By then his fingers were fisted in the red hair and he was panting and moaning non-stop, eyes glued to what the boy was doing over and over again.  
  
"I'm gonna cum!" he panted on the brink of exploding either down Corey's throat or into his mouth. Both were going to work for him so fucking much at that point. He just wanted to feed this beautiful boy with the cum he was working for so eagerly.

The demon wanted nothing more. And to emphasize how much he wanted to taste the human, he dived in again to use his throat muscles to milk the trembling man fast and mercilessly, swallowing all that he was feeding him with.   
  
With some of the fluid running down on his chin and a shy smile, he went to hug Jim after milking him from all he got to offer. He just hugged the bigger body, letting Jim kiss and lick his chin, enjoying the moments of their strengthening bond while he could.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The afternoon was weird for even the human-disguised demon. The introduction to the other bikers went well. Even Shawn looked at him approvingly before rushing off to do some business with Jim and a few others.   
  
Back in the room where Corey should stay, he transformed but another black shadow stopped his way.  
  
"#3 will look after him. We need to talk about things" #7 said pulling #8 with him into their world.   
  
"We gave you a solid form of your demon face. That should be with you. Now with a Great One we do a ceremony to help you to be hidden and safe. You and your human will need it."   
  
#8 just nodded and followed to the dark depths of their world. It was more like a deep cave, only lit by red gloomy eerie light from some corners. The beings of this world could see clearly in the dark.   
  
The Great One was more like a concentrated energy than anything else. As #8 stopped before it, the dark cloud of energy engulfed him, talking in his mind and changing the powers and energies in his being. It was nothing dramatic or theatrical… and even took only mere human seconds to the strong shadow to rush over the smaller black cloud with a mask. But the knowledge and skills gained were huge. 

***

Later two human-shaped demons were sitting on a bench close to the old factory building which was the gang's hideout.   
  
"You have upgraded too then…" Corey stated it looking up at Mick who nodded.   
  
"You're stuck with me, kid. So get used to me," he chuckled, and the smaller man thought how light and fun the human version of his training master was.   
  
"So... You once were in that 'cult' too and helped me escape the pit they left me in... or something... He will get jealous of you... I think… He never lets anyone this close like now he lets me. It's a little scary too, to be honest... Considering what will come…"   
  
"Demons are fearless. Don't let human habits get to you, kid," Mick chuckled again. "And don't forget to have the mask with you hidden. From now on you can change as you wish and only with the knowledge of your human name and guardian number can force you to blow your cover. The other things you can talk over now… Here comes your knight on his black mechanical horse," another light chuckle from Mick. But from far the sound of choppers could be heard as the few bikers returned to base.

Jim didn't particularly liked leaving his new lover behind, but after seeing that Corey's first meeting with the gang went okay, the bearded biker believed they wouldn't eat him alive while he escorted Shawn to some business meeting. Because of his height and built he was often used as some "muscle" during such meetings.  
  
While driving his bike on the highway with the others, it was interesting for Jim to realize that the further he got from his new-found interest (namely Corey), the more he started aching for some alcohol or a joint. As he felt the itch growing, it just dawned on Jim that ever since Corey was around him, he never once thought of getting drunk or snorting some coke.  
  
Was it only because their... "relationship" was so fresh and exciting? Because Jim found it like that. When he was with Corey – not just sexually – he felt a bit more alive and accepted. And less of a freak.  
  
You see, Jim usually was a quite closed up person – especially when it came to relationships. During all these years he never really had anything else than just fuck buddies and hookers in his life. No real romance or such shit, although the though biker exterior hid a romantic heart. Even so, Jim rarely considered anyone with whom he'd want to get into something more than just sex... Corey seemed to be an exception in many things already and as natural as it came, it was just as scary to Jim too.  
  
On the whole trip he kept thinking about this and the great time they could spend in bed. He couldn't go slower though. He was already aching to take that fine little ass. But he really wanted to enjoy the other male in other ways first. Or with other words, he wanted to take his time with Corey. Which in itself was a first for him. Not to mention letting him behind his defenses.  
  
Maybe he should be more careful and try to keep him at arm's length.  
  
But as they got back to the building and Jim saw that big buff guy from the park, all his rational thoughts flew out of his mind and his brows furrowed, his gaze behind the sunglasses narrowing with suspicion.  
  
"Who's the dude with your boy toy?" Shawn asked as they got off their bikes a bit further away.  
  
"No idea. I'll find out and let you know," Jim grunted and to the president's nod, he took off towards the sitting men.  
  
"Hi," the tall man greeted them, eyeing the long-haired guy. "I'm Jim. Who're you?" he asked without beating around the bush.

Corey even held his breath back as he saw the big guy approaching them. Giving a shy smile to Jim as he was surely jealous, just as Corey knew he would be.   
  
"Mick. Helped the kid escape. Been there growing up too. So I can say I'm some sort of a friend when I'm around… Nice to meet you, Jim. Thanks for taking him in…" Mick said on a slightly cold tone with a friendly expression frozen onto his face.   
  
Corey nodded sitting next to the mountain of a man while was confronted with another huge one... Damn, being small was a strange feeling...

"I see..." Jim didn't back down from that look in the icy-blue eyes of this Mick figure. His senses told Jim that the friendly expression was quite forced so he didn't even try to do the same. "You're welcome. I'm glad I could and he's not roaming the streets unprotected," Jim added. "So... You're just checking on him or want to stay too? Have to run the latter past the president first..."

"It's hard to keep safe all the little devils out here. Truly grateful, Jim. You seem like a nice guy for him. And no, I don't want to stay. Just passing through now and wanted to make sure he was okay," Mick said and nodded as a greeting to Shawn who was standing a bit further from them, watching the scene.

The human just hummed and nodded to Mick's words. The reply was a bit strange to Jim, but he wasn't that surprised because frankly, things were usually a bit strange around Corey.   
  
"I'll let my boss know about that. We'll have a BBQ party in the evening. I'm sure he won't mind you staying," he shrugged then with on last (softer) look at Corey, he walked back to the president to inform him.

"He will make you stay like this," Corey added low to Mick as he watched Jim talking with the president.   
  
Honestly he wouldn't have minded some support from the big guy while getting closer to all the humans. Being weird around Jim was one thing... but the biker gang would surely want to know him now as it was stated that Corey was staying with them.

After Jim took responsibility of Corey and Mick, Shawn was okay for the big guy to stay for the evening too. He even added some "taking in all the stray puppies" kind of comments under his nose, but Jim didn't mind.  
  
If this guy was someone who helped Corey survive whatever he went through then giving him some nice food and drinks was the least he could do. Or at least that's what Jim thought.  
  
The gang didn't mind either that there were two extra people with them as it wasn't uncommon. But after preparing the food and drinks and stuff, Jim's tattooed arm around Corey's shoulders told everyone who didn't know already how they were.  
  
The tall man regretted only that earlier they didn't have much time to be alone – and a bit intimate. Before and during the party it manifested in Jim pulling Corey aside or into a corner to share a few heated and promising kisses.

Mick seemed to blend in well into the biker gang and stayed away from the pair most of the time. He was rather talking to Shawn or the others about all kinds of stuff. The leader surely tried to look at the business side of things that could make the gang thrive and Mick seemed like a well-traveled man...   
  
Even though the small demon enjoyed those stolen hot kisses and caresses, Corey knew he had to be on alert and prepared to what would come soon. He could even feel it in his human bones how the energies shifted around the area.   
  
But it was Jim... The gentle and very hungry Jim, who wanted to give all his attention to him and not even drinking in the way he always did before. Corey's healing energies made the human brain only crave the small creature who gave back affection and acceptance and even love to the big man. Who got more and more impatient with each passionate kiss they shared.

"We could... like… retreat soon. I have plans with you..." Jim murmured into Corey's ear then with a purr-like sound gently sucked on the earrings of his new... lover.   
  
It was amazing how this mysterious boy could get deeper and deeper under his skin. Making Jim want him more and more. It was starting to get hard to hold himself back from wanting to take things all the way with the virgin boy when that fine ass was there in the back of his mind nearly non-stop.

"I would love that…" Corey said breathless from the mind-blowing lust-filled kiss. He even pressed his body closer to Jim's in the shadowy corner.   
  
Of course he knew well what was constantly on his lover's mind. And frankly he just couldn't wait for it.   
  
"Can we go now…? I want to feel you and your plans on me…" he said looking up with innocent shining blue eyes and bit his lip, like always when he got into the mood with the big bad biker. He hoped all will be peaceful for a while and they will have time to go all the way...

After licking his own lips, Jim grinned down at the short man in the shady corner. Those insanely blue eyes looked as if they were glowing and clear want and lust could be seen in them, mesmerizing and making Jim even hornier. He was already half-hard only from the kisses and thinking of how to take the boy for the first time.  
  
Taking Corey’s hand he nodded to Shawn and Mick and crossed the yard to the main building.  
  
It didn't take long for Jim to close his door behind them and press the short man against it, his erection pressing into Corey's tummy before Jim tipped the boy's face up and attacked the inviting lips, some needy growls and moans leaving his mouth. Soon he reached under Corey's thick thighs to lift him up and carry him to the bed just to start peeling the annoying tee off the tattooed upper body.

The small creature couldn't stop giggling as Jim carried him to the bed and started to undress him in the way a junkie hurries to unwrap his fix. That was a fitting description nonetheless.   
  
But still the touches and kisses, even the bites were gentle and love-filled and Corey maybe let himself enjoy it a bit more freely. Melting under the bigger body, he dragged Jim's shirt off too and spread his meaty thighs to welcome his man. Never failing to touch Jim wherever he could.

Taking deep gulps from that intoxicating scent and Corey's warm closeness was something Jim deep down cherished more than he cared to admit. He couldn't stop his mouth or hands from discovering all that bared flushing skin. It was so soft and alluring like the finest drug Jim could think up. Little did he know that it was partly probably because Corey's physical body was practically a "newborn" one.  
  
Either way, Jim kept tasting the thick neck after he was able to tear his mouth from the other man's. His hand found its way between the boy's opened legs and wrapped around the hardened flesh with a satisfied sound. "I'm gonna fuck you tonight... You want that?" he grunted into said neck on a hungry tone, his long fingers sliding lower past Corey's balls to trace the crack and tight opening, just stroking it lightly and teasingly. "I'll take this as mine. I'll show you how good it can be... Want that?" he repeated his question, nipping along a vein.

The young demon trembled hard just from the tone of the question and the thought of finally becoming one in spirit and body with his human. It made his body break out in goose bumps from a small shock of bliss.   
  
Yes, his body materialized just as Jim subconsciously imagined the one he would want to be with, but they were already in a deep spiritual bond. They get matched with the one their vibes and soul fits the most. The body of the demon was just a manifestation of that perfect matching they’ve been feeling for years now... Or more like Corey knew and Jim just felt the lack of emotions and the lack of a person he could aim those missing feelings at...   
  
But now all was together, and the small man tried to ignore all the shifts in the energies around them. They wanted this now… And needed it...   
  
"Yes... Yes I want it… I want to be one with you… Take me as yours…" he said and almost whined as he shamelessly moved his ass to rub against the stroking fingers.

Jim has never been able to phrase these things to himself. He just felt... things. Instinctively. Not just fear and anxiety from seeing his "visions", but a kind of waiting too. No wonder he never really opened up to anyone. Only V-man was something like a friend to Jim.  
  
But now he couldn't stop himself. His rational mind couldn't overthink this, because it agreed with him. The waiting was over. Maybe that's why he let himself get lost in Corey this much every time they touched and kissed. He wanted a piece of this for himself. Even if it doesn't last. Even if one day Corey leaves. Jim wanted to store and treasure these precious moments. It was something pure that was going to be his along with the boy's innocence...  
  
"You're so amazing..." Jim chuckled a bit hoarsely. "I want you to be mine too..." he whispered more to himself and pecked Corey's stomach while sliding lower on the bed to take residence between the open legs, his tongue soon finding that opening.

Corey was utterly speechless. Everything was so new for him, yet so familiar and he couldn't wait to feel all of it... with Jim... Maybe he should be more careful as Mick warned him... But he just couldn't. His kind was more instinct-based by nature anyway...   
  
And the way Jim treated him… The feeling of that eager tongue opening him up with precision and tenderness... The way all that sexy facial hair, wet with Jim's own spit kept brushing to his skin in the most arousing way… Corey only could moan and caress the biker's head, slightly moving his hips to ask for more.

It earned another throaty and slightly amazed groan from the busy man. He just loved how responsive the boy was to every tiny stroke, lick and move... Jim couldn't get bored of seeing and feeling it.  
  
He paused only to wet his fingers with his own spit, his other hand stroking along the slightly curved length of the boy's shaft. "This might feel a bit odd at first. Push against it a bit if it's uncomfortable... I want you to enjoy this... So if you want me to stop just say so..." he said slightly panting, heart beating faster as a wet fingertip probed into the hole, Jim's eyes glued to Corey's face as he started easing then pushing it in with a steady pressure, moving it around a bit to help Corey.

The small body arched and Corey groaned from the feeling. He opened his hazy eyes and locked sight with the hazel pair.

It did feel a bit odd, but he felt no pain or discomfort yet. Jim made a good job so far in wetting him, so the first finger he took relatively easily. As it moved around inside him and with that rubbed some sensitive nerve endings, Corey turned into a puddle of moaning shivering mush, just lying back and letting his body deal with the new pleasures.

"You're doing so well," Jim felt the need to praise the young boy as his long finger was now moving with more ease, deliberately brushing against that most sensitive bump in a rhythmical way – to get Corey both familiar with and addicted to that feeling. And to make him want more.  
  
Which seemed to be working so far, because the virgin ass was taking him more eagerly. Soon he bit down on his own lip and watched as he began working in a second glistening digit.  
  
"Tell me how it feels..." he murmured, starting to get completely lost in Corey's pleasure as he suckled on the oozing tip and slid his fingers deeper.

"It feels so good... So full but want more…" Corey moaned panting and pushing his ass closer to Jim's hand. "My energies... I feel like it's burning me from the inside... more now than before when you were close to me… Your fingers make me so dizzy and weak... It's... it's like an itch that burns and it's eating me up from your touches and rubs inside me... Please give me more... Please…" Corey looked up and outright begged for it. He knew Jim loved that. But from all what he was feeling it felt so right and needed to voice his urging needs like that.

Satisfied with Corey's reply, Jim licked his dry lips again, feeling himself leak more too as he spit onto the boy's nicely stretching hole and the fingers in it. Then he lined up a third one, stroking it along the rim before starting to slowly but steadily working it in while sucking and biting the inner side of Corey's thigh or licking his balls and shaft, beard tickling and rubbing against all the fine parts.  
  
"Don't worry, baby. I'll make sure you get everything..." he grunted and with a little faster move slid his fingers all the way in, nearly immediately curling them to stimulate Corey's prostate, loving how it affected him and his cock that was sweating more pre-cum faster from it. "Yes, right there... Let yourself feel it... You're so beautiful... Gonna look even prettier on my big cock..."

That thing Jim did with his fingers sent bolts of pleasurable electric shocks through Corey's body. Making him cry out and his muscles jerk uncontrollably. As Jim told him, he just fisted his hands beside his body and let it wash over him, pushing him deeper into want and love and passion.

It was amazing to Jim to see and feel just how eager that hot and tight hole was. And he was so close to feeling it from the inside with something much longer and thicker than his fingers. But first he began lapping up the wetness from the warm tummy and the beautiful cock, chasing it a bit with his tongue to make sure no drop went to waste. By then his wet fingers were sliding in and out of the boy's ass with ease – which signaled Jim that he was ready to take the next step. Oh man, he was so ready too!

The omens are always correct. And even if Corey tried to ignore them and hoped they would have enough time, the incoming different energies had other plans.   
  
He felt so amazing and burning more from the inside for his man like he never imagined it. And he could feel how much Jim wanted to finally become one with him...   
  
But the sudden change of energies around them made Corey look up alerted and his body tensed up. 

"Danger comes," he only whispered that to the questioning gaze of the biker. And he was sure Jim could also feel the sudden wave of coldness swipe over the air.

They were so close. But then something changed drastically. It was like a wake up call or sobering up too fast for some reason. It left Jim's mind confused, but he could feel something too. A cold breeze made him shiver as his eyes met Corey's. There was something... ancient in the seemingly glowing blue irises.  
  
Nodding, Jim gently pulled his fingers out, acting as if he knew what was going on, but he had absolute zero idea. Still, his instincts were screaming at him to get dressed and move.  
  
"What's this? What's going on?" he asked still hoarsely as he rolled off Corey to get up, at first finding it difficult to get his balance back. Reaching for their clothes, he tossed Corey's to him and tried to put his own on, meanwhile the hair on the back of his neck standing on end as some... hostile (?) energy began reaching his senses.

Corey saw them already as his eyes still worked between the layers of the touching worlds.   
  
"It's an attack... We must hurry... You have to be safe... I'll protect you," the demon spoke in a hurry as he put clothes on, at the moment not thinking about blowing his disguise. Having a duty as a Demon of Mercy was primal.   
  
The creatures of light were more likely to ruin everything as the floating winged beings rushed into the room and 'stood around' Jim, examining the special human.   
  
#8’s protecting instincts were kicking in and he dashed in and his energies pushed the angels back. He was avoiding the human's eyes since he clearly felt and knew the other creatures have shown his shadow self over the human body he had. So Jim probably saw Corey as he was with a more blurred dark energy around him while his black demon wings swept the faceless hooded glowing beings away from him. 

But Jim was more important… Not caring about being barefooted, only with a tee and jeans on, he grabbed Jim's hand and pulled him out of the room. Just to run into the human attack coming in their way too. 

"It's an attack... They have... help from other beings. That's why we felt it ahead," Corey said looking around and seeing #0 showing an escape path to them.

Things changed insanely fast around Jim. In one moment he was about to fuck Corey through the mattress for the first time, in the next he was in the middle of some strange attack.  
  
His eyes widened not just because the clearly unearthly creatures' appearance, but because how he saw Corey for a moment or two too.   
  
The redhead was far from the shy boy Jim got to know in him. He took control of the situation in the blink of an eye. Like someone who was expecting this. Like someone who was from that... dimension like these bright beings.  
  
As Jim's survival instincts kicked in too, he found himself running with the small and quick boy. He missed how Corey suddenly had his backpack with him or how the keys to Jim's bike got into the bearded man's hand.

Using the chaos that started to emerge all over the building, Corey used his ability to blink back and get what they left in their hurry. Like the backpack with his mask and Jim's keys and other stuff.   
  
He saw in the hazel eyes that he will have to spend a lot of time to rebuild that honest trust that crumbled down a bit from the way Corey acted during the attack. The last thing he wanted was to make Jim feel as a betrayed freak...   
  
As they got out of the building, Shawn with the small group of the old core members, along with their guardians were already outside.   
  
"Those fucking bitches that Tom’s been bringing betrayed us. The other gang from the north broke in at the far end and sneaked through the building. I'm glad you made it out, dude. Get on the bikes. I just remembered a hideout," Shawn said in a hurry while they basically ran to the bikes. Behind them in the building many small fires broke out and a gunfight’s sounds filled the night.   
  
Corey held Jim's big hand firmly. Feeling the confusion of his man, he sent his calming and reassuring energies to him. He hoped the President's words calmed Jim's suspicion enough to not drift away and close up from him...

For Jim it was nearly like being in a daze, just drifting with the happenings as adrenaline was coursing in his veins too. It was horrible to see the fires starting to take over the building they called home for some years and even worse to hear the gunshots. Surely not many of them were going to survive.  
  
But despite his confusion, he nodded to Shawn's suggestion and kicked his baby alive, waiting for Corey to climb behind him. Oh yeah, they were going to have to have some long conversations, but first they had to get to safety.  
  
Following Shawn and Mick, Jim had time to think once they were out of immediate danger. There were protocols to follow in case of such attacks. Like fleeing the scene and the survivors checking in on the phone once they were safe too.  
  
Still, the bearded biker had more questions than ever as his brain started trying to process what went down in the building and what Jim thought he saw. They were the most vivid "visions" ever! Angels and demons? Was it possible? Well, those would certainly let some puzzle pieces fall into place... But on the other hand... there was Corey. What WAS Corey? Because... Jim saw things and he was dying to ask his questions, but couldn't. Not yet.  
  
He had to confront the boy... or something... who seemed to have deceived Jim so far. Lying to him was something he didn't take lightly. So it was going to be a serious talk once they got to the safe house and Jim could think clearly again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wishing all our readers very happy holidays with this update! Have fun and stay safe! <3

**Chapter 5**

The situation was more than serious. Corey focused hard to not slip his cover as he felt Jim checking him from the mirror while they were riding.   
  
In the back of his mind he heard the others’ voices as the demons were brainstorming hard over what should be the next step. Because the slow but steady process of making Jim know more and wake up his spirit and senses would now surely be set back again.   
  
The sad blue eyes met the suspicious hazel ones from time to time in the mirror, and Corey couldn't hide his devastation showing and taking over him.

The road on which Shawn and #7 were leading them trailed off into the forest, going deeper into the trees. But within like ten minutes they arrived to a very well-hidden old camping site. It was abandoned probably for decades because the wilderness took over the once small clearance. There were three middle-sized wooden houses with four small bedrooms in each and two smaller cabins at the back. Since the world went dark on Earth, camping and other outside activities basically died out. When criminals lead countries and anarchy rules, it is not too smart to sleep in a tent in the wide open.   
  
"Jim, Corey! You two get into that shack," Shawn pointed to one of the small ones in the far back once they stopped at the narrowing dirt road. "You can guard our backs from there. Jim take the bike and stuff there and come back to check on the supply. Corey, come with me…" the prez said getting off his bike with Mick and they nodded to each other, as if some conversation has been happening between them all along the ride.   
  
Corey swallowed and gently stroked Jim's back as he got off from behind him. Even smiled a little at the big guy as he left to follow the others.

The place seemed like it wasn't disturbed for a long time. Which was a good thing now that they had to lay low. It wasn't that new to Jim. Once or twice they had to use such safe houses in the past, so he knew how Shawn would give out the tasks.  
  
Nodding as a sign that he understood his part, he watched Shawn and Mick then turned his head to look at Corey. Sure, that small stroke on Jim’s back felt nice and comforting, but this time the biker didn't return the redhead's smile before he followed the other two.  
  
With a heavy sigh Jim got off his bike too just to start pushing it towards the shack that was assigned to them. Luckily there was a thick bush right next to the shack and Jim could more or less hide the bike behind it but still make it easy to hop on it and flee if needed.  
  
Since he was already there, he looked in through a dirty window and was glad that nothing stared back at him. His paranoia wasn't doing well after the attack and seeing those things... seeing Corey like that...  
  
As he was thinking about that, he turned back towards the others. What will they do now? How many of the others survived? What will happen now? What will Jim do about Corey?

"I'm losing him…" Corey said low to Mick as they followed Shawn inside to the other small building.   
  
The older human turned around facing them both with his piercing eyes for a few seconds.   
"You, Mick. You are the one always around me. I saw you tonight in the fight… how you saved me. Like many times before. I thank you for that. And I suppose Corey is the same as you. Right? Now tell me… I saw angels attacking us, right?" he asked with a normal curious tone. No anger or blame was in his voice or eyes. And the demons knew it was going to be a long talk now…

Once the trio disappeared from Jim's sight, he opened the shack to let some fresh air in and once he made sure that nothing was lurking inside, he got some stuff from his bike. Luckily he had more than just a set of clothes for emergencies, but some tools, cigarettes and even a little stash of pot there.  
  
Well, he thought it was high time to get high. To that clever pun he even chuckled bitterly as he rolled one for himself and lit it up. It was getting close to dawn and as he puffed the first strong hit out, he suddenly felt so tired and old. He just wanted to find a little peace of mind for once. He thought he'd maybe find that on Corey's side. But it seemed he was wrong. That… boy... or creature apparently meant more trouble...

The talk went well with Shawn… After that Corey hurried to stand the questions of the other human, who was probably less accepting and understanding in the current situation.   
  
Even more now as he was heavily smoking some strong weed when Corey stepped into the cabin. 

"Jim..." he asked unsure "are you... are you alright?"

"No. You're trouble..." Jim chuckled on a bitter and biting tone, rubbing an eye before running his long fingers through his wavy hair, red and tired eyes looking up at the redhead.  
  
"I don't understand anything... What the hell just happened back there? What the fucks were those things? Don't tell me those were actual angels!" he frowned and took the last few drags from the pot, fighting off some coughing as it was strong. Boy, he could've killed for a bottle of whiskey or vodka. Fuck, he didn't even go back to Shawn to check on the supplies as he was supposed to. Oh well. To hell with it all...

Corey felt his heart breaking into pieces. He knew Jim would take all of it hard. Even expected a rejection, but he had real feelings for Jim for so many years now...   
  
"I'm sorry. Those were real actual angels. What I've told you about the worlds and beings were all true. But I am no trouble to you. I am your guardian. You felt me around you ever since that first time your father had beaten you and locked you in the basement into that small wardrobe. I am with you ever since and trying to keep you safe. I couldn't make you feel better, though... And when you… saw me the other night and accepted my existence and spoke to me... I came fully over the border of the worlds and materialized in this form," the demon spoke clearly and looked deeply into Jim's eyes. He had nothing to lose. If there was anything to be saved between them he had to be honest. "Look inside you. I am not lying. I... I’ve been singing those love songs for you for the last few years… I love you, Jim Root. I know you hate lies. But I couldn't just tell you all this at once right away..."

If Jim was shaken up before, now he was shaking apart at the hinges from all Corey was revealing to him. He asked for it though. He asked those questions but maybe he wasn't ready for the brutally honest answers he got.  
  
"How do you..." he started to ask about the wardrobe but cut himself off. He'd never told about that to anyone. Or how he was afraid of small dark places for years afterwards. How he felt like suffocating from the lack of air while swallowing back blood.  
  
Suddenly the world started spinning with Jim from those strong memories, bringing back the pain, fears and hopelessness he felt. It took every ounce of strength in him to stop getting sick or having a panic attack – like so many times in those following years.  
  
"Never... never ever mention THAT again," he gritted through his teeth as he pressed his eyes shut, not being able to concentrate on anything else that Corey was saying. Not until the world stops spinning around him.  
  
His whole world... everything he knew and believed in was cracking and crumbling. Like a mirror, leaving a distorted picture at its wake.  
  
"What... do they want? Why did they attack and kill us? Why us?"

Corey took a step towards the trembling man but swallowed hard and didn't touch Jim in the end.   
  
"Others know about such creatures too and about the other worlds. This gang has many who are special. Like you… And were born with more of the ancient abilities than most humans.   
What I said is true. Angels and demons are not like how human religions say. They can be bad or good just like humans. Most angels are good and helpful. But some want power and like how humans think of them only because they are born from light. The gang that attacked had a deal with angels. Like many decades ago, four presidents before Shawn, this gang had a deal with the Demons of Mercy for protection. It's a gang war. They had special mercenaries for the attack. It's nothing more," Corey said looking at the human feeling a desperate need to hug and console him...

As Jim seemed to take a hold of himself, he finally realized what else Corey told him. Could it be possible? Could a demon love a human like that? The creature sounded and looked sincere enough, but Jim didn't know anything anymore. Or at least that's how he felt in that moment.  
  
"Angels and demons? Sounds as if I got into a Dan Brown book..." he chuckled bitterly, his head still spinning a bit. "Can you even love like that? If all that you're saying is true... Why would someone like you love such a fucked up human like I am?" he snorted shaking his head.  
  
"It's not enough that we have such gang fights with other MCs, now even with angels and demons? This must be really good shit..." he looked up at the still black and starry sky through the window, obviously meaning the pot he just smoked.

"When you are close to me, you don't feel the need to get high or drunk. You know how it's true… Our… spirits are alike. That's why I am protecting you. I... I'm just sorry you see it that way. And I couldn't make you happy after all. I'm sorry I failed you, Jim," Corey said low, totally falling apart and choking on his tears for the first time in his human body. All the emotions taking him over suddenly and so strong. He just couldn't bare it anymore. 

"I will try to keep you safe till I can... I'm really sorry…" he whispered and rushed out of the cabin into the bushes and right into the big arms of the approaching Mick who took the heavily sobbing kid away from sight.

Corey's words were still ringing in Jim's ear even after he rushed out of the shack, leaving the door open. It took Jim a moment or two to get up and stumble towards the door to look outside or close it or... well, he didn't even know why he got up. But after a few steps he kicked into something, nearly falling flat onto his face.  
  
When he looked down in the faint morning light while cursing, he nearly choked on the next curse as a hollow eyed scary face was staring back at him from the floor as if the rest of the body was left below the boards. It scared the shit out of Jim as it was so unexpected. But as he stood there frozen and nothing happened, he slowly realized that he'd seen this face before. And that it was Corey's backpack that he accidentally kicked open.  
  
After swallowing hard and with a wildly beating heart, Jim leaned down and carefully touched the mask. It made his fingertips tingle but was softer than he expected. As he carefully lifted it up and took it into both of his hands, he knew in his heart that it was Corey's demon face. The one he'd seen in mirrors or shop windows and other reflective surfaces time after time during the years. He was telling the truth.  
  
Still... it didn't look as solid as he remembered. It was softer and thinner, like some fine leather. Jim didn't know that it was like that because of the crumbling spiritual bond between the two of them. It was fading and soon was going to be gone.  
  
With another heavy sigh, he walked to the open door with the mask in his hand and looked out into the still dark forest, not seeing Corey outside. Did he shift into his demon form to hide from him? But then again... if all that he told Jim was true, then that legend should be true too about demons only being able to shift back into their original form when they had their mask...  
  
"This is all so fucked up..." Jim murmured. Still, some worry awoke in his heart.

A little bit away between the trees Mick kneeled beside Corey, keeping one of his big hands on the shaking back. Violent spasms ran through the small body as the young human body experienced pain and some sort of grief like never before. He didn't think of it or knew that Jim felt his agony too.   
  
All the panic and pain he only knew through Jim before now tore his soul apart… Or at least he felt like that… Their bond was going to break and he will be sent to protect another human... He will lose Jim Root forever... And he was sure there was no way back from that.

As still standing in the door with the mask in one hand, Jim fisted his hand around his T-shirt in the middle of his chest. A sharp pain could be felt there, making his heart skip a few beats and Jim gasp for air.  
  
It somehow... didn't feel like his own pain, but was similar and strong and for a moment or two Jim wondered if it was possible that he could feel Corey's pain through that... bond they had between them. Or perhaps it was just caused by the eventful day and the pot.  
  
With a sigh and feeling more uneasy, Jim closed the door behind him and after putting the mask down, he laid down fully clothed, trying to rest a bit. Soon he fell into a restless sleep. Dreaming about evil angels, fleeing and sad, sad blue eyes.

***

After Corey could calm down a little, he told Mick all about the talk with Jim. But when Mick suggested to go to his and Shawn's cabin, he refused. He has to be at least helpful to the human he loved. He didn't know yet how... But he still felt the bond and love between them, faintly but there… 

As he got back to their cabin he saw Jim sleeping. Like so many times he sat on the edge of the bed just looking at him. His fingertips caressed the frowning forehead to ease the heavy thoughts. 

He saw the backpack on the floor and his fading mask on the nightstand but he didn't care. He only cared about easing Jim's soul. And like so many times he started quietly singing to the sleeping man. A love song about how he felt.

The disturbing dreams seemed to ease up after a while for Jim. First he didn't know it was because of Corey's soft caresses and quiet singing since he was too exhausted and too deep in his sleep.  
  
Then after a while as his conscience drifted closer to the surface and he thought he heard singing, he jerked awake as he knew that voice. Corey was close. As he opened his eyes and instinctively sat up and pulled back a bit, he saw that he was right.  
  
With a little confused moan – as his mind tried to catch up with reality – he ran a hand through his hair, trying to fully wake up.  
  
"I accidentally found your mask," he said to Corey, nodding towards the nightstand. "You can take it back..." Jim added, not knowing what that would really mean to Corey.

"I saw. I don't want it back," Corey said low, turning away from both Jim and the mask. Being in human form and living the human emotions started to show on him. His blue glowing eyes were sad and still watered quickly and easily as they got irritated from all the crying. The dark circles only highlighting it and making Corey look older and exhausted.   
  
"I was... I just came to check on your sleep... I can go away if you want that," he added being unsure how to act now or what to do. "Shawn knows all. As a president he was included into the deal by the previous leader and so all the joking about demons protecting the gang were more than jokes. Just... I think you should know that. Also that if you accept your abilities, you will be able to find peace and use your skills. Like seeing through the worlds and summon beings by their true names. If you know their full true name... I will stay around till I can. Just... you had to know these things…" he sighed low and stood up to leave.

"Why don't you want it back? I thought you need the mask to be with you..." Jim frowned confused. Man, he could've killed for a strong coffee to make his confused brain work normally again. This whole angels vs. demons with the different dimensions shit was just too much for him to handle at the moment.  
  
Then it dawned on him. Did Corey choose him or something? Were his instincts right about that? Should he ask? Was he ready to hear if it was the case?  
  
"Did you... somehow choose me?" he finally asked before he could change his mind or Corey left the shack again. Also it came a bit as a shock that Shawn knew about all these things and never mentioned them aside from those jokes – which apparently weren't jokes at all. That made Jim a bit angry or rather disappointed because if Shawn had told him, maybe Jim wouldn't have felt as such a freak during the years. He could've had someone to talk these things over with...  
  
"What will happen now? Will they attack again? Can they track us? I have to know these... to be prepared or something..."

"I would need it to be with me, yes... But I don't want it. If... if our bond fades and…" Corey gasped even from the thought of being hated by Jim "so... I want to be able to protect you from relatively close. If I change back then I get assigned to someone else," he said and right at the door he turned to face Jim again. 

"Those types of angels want power. They now know some of you are special. And they don't allow humans knowing the full truth. In history people built up a picture over them as good beings. So humans help them without question if they show themselves. They will try to hunt you all down. That's why I don't want to leave after the next full moon tonight," he finished but didn't move. He felt that Jim had more questions. And by that understood another human behavior… Closing up and feeling numb to prevent more pain.

Needless to say, Jim tried to be as guarded as possible, not being sure how much more revelations his crumbling worldview would be able to take. But he also let himself ponder on what the demon was revealing about himself and their... so-called "bond". For a moment Jim wondered what would happen if he let it fade.  
  
"Would someone else be signed to protect me if you were reassigned to someone else?" he asked, wondering if he'd be unprotected – or rather fully alone for the first time since that very fucking long and terrifying day in that small and uncomfortable wardrobe. Because yes, Jim could sometimes feel a presence around him afterwards, but he just thought that he was finally going crazy.  
  
Jim wanted to ask something else too, but right before his eyes, in the right corner closest to the door, he saw the shadows move and form a black figure with wings and a scary ass gimp mask. His hazel eyes widened and he couldn't look away as his whole body tensed up.  
  
"Who... who the hell is that?" he whispered bewildered, so wanting to close his eyes and cover his ears, telling himself that nothing was there – like he did countless of times as a kid, fighting with his tears while trying to convince himself he was normal. Apparently he wasn't. He was "special"... as Corey said. And because of that a target for the rest of his life... Fucking awesome...

As the bond was already fading, Corey felt only parts of Jim's thoughts and emotions. It came to him that Jim only asked and cared not to be alone. And it made his heart sink even more. 

"You'll get someone else. As I failed you... You won't be alone or unprotected, don't worry about that," he said and couldn't help his voice break as his aching human eyes filled again with tears. How the hell do they stop that from happening?? He didn't want to cry more...   
  
Quickly wiping his face and taking a deep breath, he continued. "He is the one protecting Shawn. He is my... humans would say trainer or... helper… I don't even know… He taught me how to be a Demon of Mercy. I am a very young being, really..." He wanted to add that 'it wasn't a lie' but bit his trembling lip. "He will look after you too now as I failed him too."

Well, then there went the opportunity to be left alone. Because from now on, now that he knew that he was going to be always watched, Jim would never be able to fully relax. It was crazy how so far Jim felt so alone in his life and now that he knew that he was never alone a part of him longed to be left alone. Maybe he was still in shock and trying to process this all. It was so confusing that it gave him a headache and a need to flee or at least put some distance between him and this whole ordeal...  
  
But then finally he looked at the very broken-looking short demon hearing the devastated tone in the small voice. Did he do that? Did he just ruin the life of another being? God, how Jim felt like an utter failure. Always ruining lives. First his parents' then his own and now this creature's too...  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just... too much at the moment. I'm not as strong or special as you think..." Jim shook his head. "I need coffee and some space to think..."

"Don't worry, we stay away. We are trained to know when humans need their privacy. I was giving it to you before too. We are matched with ones who have a similar spirit as we do. So by being around the building or a bit further away we know and feel when it is trouble or when we are needed. Our bond... that helped more to do that. You are very strong and special, Jim. I need to find out some things too now," Corey said as almost a whisper, not looking up because he couldn't let his emotions loose again.   
  
He saw #7’s somewhat angry look and that he was shaking his head. But the shadow wings wrapped around him as they walked out. 

"Take care, Jim," Corey said low, looking up one last time at the biker then closed the door.

"Yeah..." That's all Jim could utter as that last sad look with a wing-protected Corey burned into the biker's mind. The second the door closed behind Corey, the itch to snort some – or a lot – of coke or get fucking wasted until he knocked out attacked Jim. Though it was a defense mechanism, he knew. His rational mind was trying to refuse all this in order to protect the little sanity Jim was left with.  
  
Still, no matter how good of an idea it might have seemed, Jim knew he couldn't give in. He had some serious thinking to do. But first coffee. Getting up that's exactly what he started to make in the really small kitchen corner of the shack. Everything else could come afterwards.  
  
Later when he finally emerged from the shack to actually do his duty with the supplies, he didn't see Corey anywhere, just Shawn and Mick packing at the house. It seemed they already started sizing up their supplies.  
  
As the worn-out biker approached the other two, he noticed the "human" Mick's SEVEN tattoo on his forearm which was left bare by the black tee he had on. And seeing that just made something click in his mind. If Mick was "Seven" then Corey was "Eight" in the demon world. That must be their demon names then... That realization made Jim stop for a moment and just stare. Because he knew it was power to know someone's real name.  
  
Shaking his head he joined the others, focusing more on the packing and learning how many peeps managed to survive and check in so far.

Mick felt the biker approach and he was unable to force a friendly 'hello' out right then so a nod and a grumble left his lips as he walked into the main building with some big crates. 

Shawn seemed amused about the scene as he watched the big man's back before he welcomed the other one. "Hey, Jim. I heard you've learned about things. You go first. I listen and answer as I can," he said straightforward, aiming at the tension around Jim as he sat down on one of the wooden boxes.

Jim wasn't even surprised about Mick's reaction. He was probably just as pissed at Jim for making Corey feel miserable like Jim felt for doing so. So instead he focused his attention on Shawn and sat down on a crate too.  
  
"Yeah. It was quite shocking. And you knew about it all along... Could've spared a lot of misery and money I spent on drugs and booze in an attempt to survive or forget all this shit..." he said with some accusing undertone, though he stayed kinda respectable towards their leader. After all he took Jim in after a long examining look when he wanted to join the MC. Jim always wondered why he decided like that. Shawn probably saw a stray broken puppy in the young man. Or perhaps something else in the sad hazel eyes.

"And how you imagined it, Jim? You arrived messed up and I took you in because those whispers in my head said you are worthy and like us so in need of protection. What I should have said? 'Hey kid. Sure, come and join us! We have actual demons protecting the gang so what you are running from you may find plenty here'. What I've learned from the others and in my life is that no one can be forced. You know and accept things when you are ready. Corey… He materialized because you acknowledged him as real. Existing... And even if I had my own guardian, I only faced him fully last night after we arrived here," Shawn spoke slow and calm like he always did, making the impression of a wise old man even when he was younger. He probably was an old soul for sure. 

"How are you now that you know? I hope you know that they all are with us really to help… Never do harm to us…" he added hinting at Corey and what's been forming between him and Jim.

"Touché..." Jim murmured and nervously scratched his arm before stroking down his bushy beard. "So this confirms it... Mick is a demon too, huh? Not that I had doubts about that after earlier today... I saw... his real form. I've been seeing Corey and other creatures all my life. I thought I was insane..." he finally admitted it out loud to Shawn, his still confused eyes showing him much older too than his actual age.  
  
"I'm shocked. And scared. I don't want any of this. Never asked for it. Being like this... different... only caused trouble to me. It fucked up everything. I'm not sure I can handle it..." he admitted very quietly.

"He is, yes. But I didn't realize he was around me saving my life till the attack last night. He is much older… He's been through what Corey is going through now. He is… like a father or master to the small one," Shawn sighed patting Jim's back slowly and gently. 

"What else would you want to be? I grew up in a very religious family. Went to schools where nuns told us daily that we are born sinners and beating and physical pain can only save us. I saw things as well and only accepted myself when I arrived here and joined this gang. It was when the world started falling apart. Since that I've seen many things that assured me I have to go on and keep the truth left in this world. Because it's not the end. This... hell now is only the road towards something else and as the other worlds are preparing, I can't let humanity be kept in ignorance and blind to what is coming to them.”

“You now know things and with that accepted some of it. You are not alone Jim. We live our lives and help. You must know. There is a league that formed way back when the two other races mixed. The mercy. Angels and Demons of Mercy are around in this dimension and protect humans. You don't have to handle it all of a sudden. Take a deep breath. Look around... It's all the same… Your eyes just see more as you’re awaking to it. We are with you," he smiled reassuring and even Mick arrived back and nodded slowly to Shawn's words.

For a brief moment Jim wondered what Mick's story could be. And if it was about being rejected like apparently Jim was doing to Corey. Even if he didn't really want to do that.  
  
"I... I was beaten too, by my dad. For years," Jim admitted that secret to Shawn for the first time. Only his late mother and Corey knew about that. And probably Mick to some extent. Still, it was a big step for the always closed up biker to involve another person in that secret. "So yeah, I know how that feels at least," he shivered from the memories and looking more sympathetic at their leader. Not that Jim didn't know that Shawn was a clever and fair – even if sometimes rough at the edges – kind of dude. No wonder he picked this MC and not another one. Shawn had a reputation and name.  
  
And now he looked gratefully both at him and Mick. "Thank you. For both. If you don't mind... I'll finish packing now then take a look at the bikes while thinking all this through..."  
  
To the understanding nods, he did just that, feeling his heart a bit less heavy now that he talked with Shawn. Still... as he was checking the president's bike on which he came, Jim's racing thoughts stopped abruptly when he finally realized something. The hints Corey was dropping about "protecting him while he can" and "being reassigned"...  
  
Will that mean that Jim will never ever see him again?

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As the day went by then the night arrived, Corey wandered around, ending up in the run down town. He wasn't thinking about anything, yet his brain kept repeating the voices and visuals of what happened and what may come now. He was like an awkward kid walking around the crowded streets like someone under a spell. Not even really noticing his surroundings. He was waiting… He was grateful for having such little time till the next full moon.   
  
He felt numb but he could not stop. He just couldn’t accept what he should. One thing he learned and maybe got infected with while being among humans was hope. The Great Ones always told him that humans have a special power and that is hope. And that hope they can turn into reality with enough will power. And Corey hoped not all was lost. 

***

At the camp the human Mick was standing at the window of the cabin, his arms folded before his big chest and looked outside at the dark with a frown. 

"No 'news'"? Shawn asked quietly as he had no better words. The small one was out of the reach of even Mick's senses and it worried them both. 

"No. He is doing what I was afraid of... If he stays in his human body for too long, his other side will fade. The moon always like... resets things in nature. If we are not our true born selves, we get trapped in the human form. He doesn’t want to let go of the love he feels for Jim," Mick shook his head and turned to the biker. "We shouldn't tell that to Jim. It won't be as Corey thinks. He will be neither of the beings... A little more human, but a mixture of both. He will come back to stay with us. So... let’s keep this between us…"

***

Jim busied himself with all kinds of shit to make the day go faster. It was... weird not feeling Corey around him. As if it was a bit colder or something. It even made Jim worried a few times, but at the same time he was also grateful for everyone staying away from him, giving him some space to digest all this shit.  
  
Yes, he knew Shawn was right and Jim was also probably overthinking things. But slowly but surely things were starting to fall into their place and make sense to the tall biker. Like he now realized and accepted that they apparently have been in danger not just from other humans but beings too and these... guardian demons... "Demons of Mercy" as Shawn called them... were there to protect them.  
  
Jim still couldn't really believe that he had a guardian demon. And for so long... But deep down he knew it was true. He could feel and see the signs during the years and Shawn must be right. He never felt any ill-will from Corey either. Just support, protection, a need to help and... yes, love...  
  
He was loved by a demon for some reason Jim couldn't understand. But that demon chose him to protect and love and would probably be happy to continue doing that and also teach Jim how to survive now that his eyes were opened. Corey said he has powers too. Powers that the bad angels don't want him to use.  
  
Looking at his abilities as a gift was something very alien to Jim, because all his life he thought they were a curse put on him to crush or at least make him feel miserable. But Corey would probably help with discovering stuff from a different life... While he can...  
  
"While he can..." Jim looked up at the rising moon after he put out his cigarette. Taking the last sip from his glass of whiskey he found in the shack earlier that day, his gaze fell on the mask still resting on the moonlit nightstand.  
  
Frowning, Jim took a closer look and as he touched it, it felt more like a thin silk material. It was fading fast as last night it was much more solid.  
  
To that Jim's heart started beating faster as he realized that Corey was indeed fading. Because of Jim. He was going to disappear from his life. The only constant being who's been on his side through all these shitty and difficult years and still chose to love him.  
  
As his eyes watered up for a moment from those thoughts and feelings, Jim carefully pressed the mask against his chest and stepped out of the shack.  
  
"Where are you?" he whispered into the night and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Perhaps... he could sense Corey through that fading bond. Maybe he wasn't too late...  
  
And after a minute or two, without thinking, his long legs started taking him towards the forest where he knew there was a small clearing.

Corey felt the pull of the full moon. He was tempted to cross the borders of the worlds but as he insisted for that long, he just couldn't give up now...   
  
Ending up in a small clearing near the camping site, he sat down in the grass. He was unsure about everything beside the fact that he just couldn’t leave.   
  
Maybe he was foolish… to think a human so scared of what he was born to be would accept and love him, even if he called him through in this form... Either way he couldn't give up on Jim. After midnight he was going to be able to keep some of his skills. And so maybe able to help after all. The thought of leaving and looking after someone other put the small being into a near panic attack state...   
  
And as he was sitting there under the full moon, he faintly felt the bond with Jim… Maybe he was just imagining things... Hope was very tricky...

It took only a few minutes for Jim to track down the small creature. As he spotted him sitting hunched over under the moonlight, some black energies swirling around Corey, Jim froze to the spot and just stared. He had no idea what would happen next, but as much as he could see from Corey's sad expression, it made Jim's heart ache too.  
  
He did this to the creature. He broke him like this. Jim was such a fool and a chicken...

The shadows of Gehenna formed around Corey's sitting form. He won't be able to upgrade his spirit or go home again... He could feel already how those powers were changing him. Making his human body adjust to wings and merge into one with his demon being... He felt his bones aching and he dropped to his hands and knees as his shape shifted back and forth in the process of the metamorphosis to form two into one.

"What have I done?!" Jim whispered and realized that the mask has disappeared from his chest and his hand was fisted around his shirt once again as the pain was growing there. Was the bond trying to break between them?  
  
Clearly Corey was in pain as he kept shifting forms. And Jim didn't want that. He didn't want the bond to break either, he realized.  
  
"No..." he whispered as his legs – once again – started taking him towards Corey on their own. He could see it all. The wings, the blackness surrounding the small form on all fours.  
  
"No!" Jim ran faster now. "Don't leave me. You can't leave!" he shouted now to draw the demon's attention. He felt it. He had to say it before everything was lost.  
  
"Number 8! Corey! Stay with me! I need you!" he yelled and he could've sworn that he felt magic in his voice as his long arms wrapped around the shaking body and Jim held onto the demon like for dear life, repeating both names and reaching out for their bond to pull Corey back to him through it. Or at least that's what he visualized in his head.

As the pain rose higher, Corey could only hear the loud pounding of his heart and blood in his ears as he felt fading and falling at the same time. Then suddenly from like a strong pull, he was on Earth again and Jim was holding him. His human body had demon wings and his eyes were glowing with inhuman light... The pain left him and he felt the warmth of their bond filling him with life again.   
  
Gasping for air, he looked up at the panicking human as even his shaking started to ebb down and he hugged the bigger body back... On instinct even with his wings … "You... pulled me back..." he whispered. "You don't hate me?”

Jim didn't mind the wings or the other demon features on his guardian. His guardian. Corey was his. "You're my guardian. My demon... I won't let you guard anyone else..." These rushed out of Jim's mouth first, his whole body trembling from all the energies and the effort to keep Corey with him. "You can't leave me. I need you. Of course I pulled you back. I need you. I think I'm even in love with you. Fuck... I'm so sorry. So sorry that I fucked up so royally. Just... couldn't... didn't want to accept this all. Didn't want to accept you..." he stroked the messed up red hair out of Corey's sweaty and pale face as he looked into the glowing demon eyes.  
  
"But the thought of never feeling your presence or touch or hear you singing to me... I couldn't let that happen. Am I too late? Will you still have to go? Did I fuck you up too?" he frowned and didn't even realize as his first tears ran down on his face. "You're the only one who knows the real me. I need you. Please, forgive me and stay with me. Please, don't go..."

Corey smiled as those damn human tears escaped his eyes again. He wiped Jim's off with caressing the bearded face he loved so much. "I can still recall how beautiful you are under all that hair…" he said first as the dreamy feeling of being in and feeling love filled his being once again. "I won't leave you... You pulled me back. Summoned me by my name. I stay with you… You really want that? Because I don't want to be guarding anyone else either…" he said swallowing his tears and his fingertips kept caressing Jim's face and hair.

Jim had to laugh a bit hysterically from that comment about his facial hair. It was probably relief too which washed over Jim hearing that Corey will stay with him. "I want that, yes. I want you to be on my side. I guess I was just scared. From all that got revealed in front of me, but which deep down I knew all along... And also got scared from how quickly and how close I've got to you once you materialized physically in this world. My beautiful virgin boy..." he smiled down at Corey. "You're my guardian and I'm yours to be guarded," he added and leaned down to seal that promise with a soft kiss.  
  
"You need rest, I can tell. Come on, I take you back to the shack where we can snuggle and talk and kiss..." he suggested and got up just to lean down and take the small body into his arms bridal style. He could feel and see Corey's shadowy black demon wings wrap around them as he carried him. He felt lighter than Jim thought he would be.  
  
Back in their shack he kicked the door shut and gently placed the messed up package down onto the bed just to kick his sneakers off and lie down next to him. "I'm so sorry. Will you be okay? How are you?" he asked still a bit worried as he pressed a kiss onto Corey's still sweaty forehead.

Corey indeed felt so exhausted. He thought it was maybe because of the metamorphosis and not resting his human body for days... Either way he just smiled and hugged Jim and enjoyed how the big guy opened up and spoke about his feelings. He wanted him... Jim wanted him after all...   
  
He felt strange, not human and not even demon... His body was shaking with cold and sweating from inner heat in turns. But rest and some talk and kisses were all he wished for now... Talking will help Jim. And all he ever really wanted was to help Jim…   
  
"Don't be sorry, please... I knew you well. I knew you couldn't accept these things yet. I tried to involve you slowly, then the attack happened... I'll be okay... I’m just tired out I think… How are you?" Corey asked with a fresh wave of feverish shiver reaching up to caress Jim's face.

Jim wasn't stupid, he saw and felt that body trembling and sweating next to him. Instinctively he tried to calm it with caressing Corey's arms and back and even the spots where his black shadow wings came out of his back. It was a strange feeling to touch him there as it wasn't fully materialized. They felt more like warm energies swirling in the shape of some kickass dragon wings.  
  
"Still, I'm sorry that I hurt you with my insecurities and fears. But realizing that I could lose you for good made me step over some. I won't say all, but some that prevented us to be together. I just hope you'll be okay... I really want that. Now I believe you can love me. You were ready to sacrifice yourself to protect me. No one ever did that to me and it moves me to the core..." he admitted. It seemed that now all that he bottled up inside found its way out of him.  
  
"You just rest here in my arms. This time I want to protect you..." he smiled pecking the tip of the cute nose then Corey's trembling lips too. "I'll be okay too. Still digesting, but talked to Shawn earlier too and it also helped. So..." he took a deep breath. "Tell me... why do you love me? When did that happen? I've been curious about this for a while now..."

Corey felt grateful to Jim for all the attention and understanding. Also he loved how he opened up to accepting himself too.   
  
Hugging the long neck and shivering a little less, he first pecked Jim's lips. Savoring the taste and the feeling, the small peck turned into a longer kiss and even his body started to get more solid in human form. Wings fading, and his eyes glowing less.   
  
"I'm not sure when that happened... One day I just got… jealous over the hooker... It was a virgin boy and you taught him how to please you… I wanted to feel your touches on me… I... I too never tried such things... or felt a human touch or kiss… That only got worse with time. And then those songs came to ease your nightmares. Because I realized that I love you more than our basic bond. And you… well, longed to be accepted and loved. Like then I longed after you… to be accepted. I wanted to make you feel loved as much as I could. Because you thought no one loved or wanted you... But I did all along…" Corey said blushing hard under the hazel eyes’ gaze. "And why? Because we… I can't say it more clearly… we vibrate on the same frequency. Like… having the same kind of energy. Being similar," he added even pulling his light-blond cute eyebrows into a frown from the effort to phrase it clearly to Jim.

It was true. Jim tried to stay open and understand the creature in his arms. And the motivation behind his actions and feelings. He also found the blushing demon so damn cute. After that kiss, of course, Jim noticed how Corey started to slowly look more and more human right in front of Jim's eyes, but he wasn't afraid of him anymore. If he wanted to be totally honest with himself, he found it quite fascinating.  
  
He had feelings for an unearthly being. And he tried looking at it like opening a door to new exciting things – instead of scary ones.  
  
"Hey... don't break those cute brows. I think I get it, finally. The similar vibes or energies thing, I mean. I think I felt that when I first saw you as a human boy. That's why I couldn't just let you go... I wanted to get to know you and why I felt that way and why you felt kinda familiar to me. You being my exact type was just a bonus. Man, the first time I saw you like this... it was as if my dreams of the perfect man came true..." he chuckled low and let his hand caress down on the curve of Corey's spine and onto that firm ass.  
  
"So... you are a little perv... Peeking on me for years while I was fucking other boys..." he chuckled again and leaned to Corey's ear, for now putting away his moved feelings. "You wanted me to fuck you all along... I bet you imagined yourself under me... begging for more..."

Corey shivered again, but this time from the pleasant tingling across his spine from Jim's caress. 

"Yeah... I was thinking how it would feel on a solid body… to feel your big hand… And your weight upon me…" he sighed closing his eyes and caressed Jim's head, moving a little closer to the other body. "After that I didn't peek on you that much... I was afraid you would feel the jealous vibes from me and mess up… the actions..." he confessed whispering.

"Oh you are just too precious... You didn't want me to fail fucking those boys..." Jim chuckled, but he understood what Corey really meant. He didn't want that to happen in order to avoid Jim's shaky confidence getting hurt again.  
  
But instead of voicing that, he gently kissed Corey's cheek and lightly rubbed said ass with his big hand. "And how does my big hand feel all over your small body?" Jim murmured, rubbing along a thick thigh too.  
  
"I should let you rest, no?" he asked on a slightly playful tone. He knew how tired Corey had to be and he didn't want to force himself onto the small boy.

"I love your big hands all over my body… It makes me want more. It makes me feel wanted... And that I belong to you…" Corey whispered blushing more and he pushed his ass to the caressing hand. "I can already feel recharging..." he added and pulled the big man closer to him, putting one of his thighs over Jim's hips.

Jim let the small body practically plaster itself against him. He even giggled a bit dirtily. "Oh you so want me to finally fuck you, huh?" he asked while kissing into the demon's thick neck, moaning from the taste of the warm skin, his hand sliding under Corey's shirt to touch more of that soft pale skin.  
  
God, he missed this more than he thought...  
  
"Don't worry. I want to finally take you too... Was so scared of losing you for good. I want to make you mine in that meaning too..." he admitted then gently peeled the boy's clothes off before getting rid of his own too.  
  
"You have no idea how sexy you are to me..." he breathed as they were lying on their sides, facing each other and Jim's mouth found one of the small and sensitive nipples to suck and lick it, that big hand leading Corey's leg back onto Jim's hips before reaching between them to take the filling cock in his spit-slick hand.

Corey moaned out loud and shivered from the touch on his hardening cock. He was chewing on his lip watching Jim undress both of them. He wanted this so much… The fact that he looked exactly as Jim imagined his perfect pair for the perfectly matching soul he would fall in love with even without noticing stayed in his brain. As it got slowly fried from all the attention his hungry body was getting... 

"I want to feel you inside me so much…" he moaned even louder and pulled Jim closer to him with his meaty thigh over him.

"I can tell..." Jim smiled out of breath and pulled his hand back, letting their cocks rub together. Sucking his fingers into his own mouth then spitting on them to quickly make them wet, he then reached back to Corey's ass to rub them between his crack and against that – mostly – virgin hole.  
  
"Remember, baby? Relax and push against them..." Jim panted then kissed Corey more passionately as first one of his fingertips breached him and began fingering him open. Jim was so impatient too, but he didn't want to hurt Corey so he took some time to prepare him, soon adding a second then a third finger.  
  
"You're taking them so well... god... I hope no one interrupts us this time because I need to fuck you so damn much..." he panted onto the already swollen lips, his fingers curling to brush the boy's prostate.

All was happening so fast compared to the last time. But Corey was very hungry to have it all… He also was so glad he didn't lose Jim after all. After all the horrible human emotions he experienced recently, he wanted to feel that love and want and pleasure he did before with the big guy.   
  
"This is so amazing..." he jerked from the brush of those fingers inside him. "No one will... I will kill them I swear..." he moaned then cried out from another bolt of pleasure from his prostate.

"I'll help..." Jim chuckled then bit into Corey's neck, ramming his fingers home a few times before deeming him ready to take his leaking cock. Fucking finally...  
  
They were rushing it a bit, he knew. Jim really wanted to take his time with preparing the small man to take him for the first time, but the previous interrupted night was too vivid in both their minds and they couldn't wait anymore. Corey didn't have to whine for it, Jim knew all too damn well.  
  
That's why he soon pulled his fingers out of that sweet stretched hole and gently turned the small body on its other side, leading one leg higher on the bed to expose Corey's ass and hole.  
  
Spitting into his palm again, Jim slicked up his cock with a mixture of saliva and pre-cum then brushed his wide tip against Corey's crack, taking shuddering breaths.  
  
"It's just like with the fingers... And breathe through it, baby. It'll be so good. I promise..." he panted into Corey's neck then kissed into it too as he began pushing in until he breached the tight ring of muscles with a dying moan, his whole long body shuddering from the heat that welcomed him. After a second or two he began slowly fucking himself deeper and deeper, one hand finding Corey's leaking cock to distract him in case he felt any discomfort.

Corey tried to focus on what Jim instructed but his brain was too overwhelmed by all the stimulation.   
  
As Jim entered his warmer than human body, it felt like heating up even more. He was trembling and some growls escaped him, surprising even the small demon. It felt strange but so amazing to feel Jim pulsing inside him and slowly moving deeper. 

"I love you..." Corey breathed feeling already out of this mind as he by instinct circled his hips to make room for his lover.

To that and the words Jim moaned into Corey’s shoulder and even kissed it, his whole being shaken by the confession. After all, that's all he wanted for so long and now this small demon was giving it to him. It was scary but invigorating at the same time.  
  
Moaning again, Jim let Corey's cock go to dig his fingers into his hips and finally push all the way in. It was such an intense feeling as he paused there, those insanely hot walls wrapping around him so tightly that Jim nearly lost his own mind. "You feel so good... I love you too..." he whispered concentrating hard not to blow his load right there.  
  
When they both more or less took hold of their overwhelming feelings, Jim slowly pulled half-way back and slid in again while circling his hips too. "I can feel your body letting me in... so beautiful... You're so amazing..." he felt the need to praise Corey, his hand stroking up and down on his tummy, chest and sides before sliding along the thick thigh just to grab it and pull nearly fully out then ram back in harder. Repeating it over and over at the same hypnotizing pace.  
  
"You like that? Like it hard? Is this how you imagined me taking you?" he panted into Corey's ear from behind and sucked on the lobe, putting more strength behind his long and deep thrusts.

"Oh yeah... I love this…" Corey whispered gasping from the new harder way Jim really started fucking him. He moved with his human, feeling the honest emotions behind the love confession, and it melted his spirit even more.   
  
As his body reacted even more, his demon side started to slip from his mixed being. Getting closer to Jim by their bond and souls too.   
  
"You make me feel so good... I'm gonna... I can't hold back for long…" he breathed with a series of groans and pleased moans as he felt Jim hitting his prostate with his wide tip so wonderfully.

"Good... That's good..." Jim murmured taking shallow breaths as their sweaty bodies were slapping together louder as he was relentlessly fucking his boy. It felt so damn good and intense... so very intense that Jim knew he wasn't going to last long either.  
  
"It's okay... You can come whenever you're ready. I promise to fill you up to the brim," he chuckled dirtily and took hold of Corey's leaking shaft too, moving a bit to lay a bit more onto that small ass to pound it more intensely with sharp short thrusts aimed at that sweet spot inside, Jim's heavy balls slapping against Corey too as he was panting like a horny beast in the middle of losing himself to his instincts.  
  
Fuck, he was so close now too. He even started seeing those black energies leaking from the small demon. "Spread your wings... let me see them..." he panted so ready to fill that pulsing hot hole with his thick cum...

As Corey was getting so close he really started to merge together with Jim and his energies. As Corey was a mixed being now, his demon self was also showing... Hearing what Jim said made him feel one and accepted like never before.   
  
Also the way he felt Jim giving him all he got pushed him over the edge. His small body jerked hard and his demon side showed more, pulling Jim spiritually closer, while his warm demon wings being physically somewhat more solid pulled the bigger body closer. His inner walls were clamping down hard on the leaking meat as he cried out making them both fall into the depth of ecstasy.

This was even better and more overwhelming than Jim could've ever imagined. He literally felt high as a kite without snorting anything. It was all because of the trembling demon under him whom he just managed to shake apart. Welcoming the wings and that black energy that pulled Jim even closer to the pulsing body and its heat, Jim exploded too.

He couldn't remember such an intense orgasm. It was more blinding and stronger than ever, leaving him cry out loud and his whole body shake and buck against Corey uncontrollably as he shot jet after jet of his seed into his boy until he felt like fainting.

  
He never felt so close to anyone like to Corey in that moment as he was trying not to crush the small body under him as he couldn't stop fucking his cum back into that deflowered pulsing hole Jim was already so fucking much in love with.

Corey could only feel Jim’s energies around and inside him. Swirling into one with his own… The heavy waves of bliss washed over him again and again until he felt like losing his consciousness under his lover. 

His body went weak and trembling, fighting for air with the world still spinning around him. His wings holding Jim close to his back and side became actual leather wings in that dimension too as he slowly came around.

"I'd so want to keep fucking you if I could... Geez..." Jim chuckled really sounding high as he eventually stopped his hips but stayed buried deep in his demon while kissing up from the base of Corey's wing before rubbing his bearded face against it. His previous fear of the demon was nowhere to be found. Instead he found another fetish for himself. Namely, Corey's leather wings which he saw this solid for the very first time in his life.  
  
"You're so amazing... and more addictive than anything I’ve tried before," he giggled, wiping Corey's cum from his hand into the creased sheet just to start stroking his thigh and slightly bruised hip.

"You... you are my spirit's pair... Our bond makes it deeper and more intense," Corey said very factually while smiling from ear to ear and trying to breathe even again. "Yeah... It's like a drug and I love it... I guess... I guess we are similar in the way we love sex too," he added more lightly and giggling high too.   
  
"You like my wings," he stated from the way Jim nuzzled them, and he spread the left one more to Jim to take a look as he was lying half-way on his side and belly, still under the big biker. "They are real now here too…"

"I'm gonna fuck you often then ‘cuz this feeling is amazing..." Jim chuckled and made a purr-like sound. "You're so perfect for me. I had no idea... Thank you for existing and staying with me..." he added then looked at the stretched out wing.  
  
It was big and long, probably to be able to carry Corey's small body. It was hard to tell in the moonlit shack, but Jim suspected it was originally brown, but looked black in the dark. "Yes. I love them... They look and feel so amazing. Like dragon wings," he chuckled, stroking along the stretched out one, feeling it smooth yet strong and very much alive, pulsing with energy and power. "Can they carry you?" he asked then put his hand on Corey's ass to caress it and pull on the cheek so he could reluctantly slip his softening cock out, feeling some of his cum ooze out too, which only made Jim growl satisfied. It was another sign that Jim had claimed this demon as his.  
  
"I only regret one thing..." he lightly spanked said ass before carefully moving onto his back to let Corey and his wings change position too. "Namely that you don't have a cute tail. Because I could totz hold on to it and pull you onto my cock by it while taking you from behind..." he grinned from ear to ear too.

Corey moaned as he felt Jim move out of his body. Then he sat up and grinned naughtily at his human. "I thought my ass was cute enough for you... Never had a tail… Now as you mention it, I kinda regret it too," he giggled more and spread both of his big wings wide to show it to Jim more. 

"I never tried it here. In Gehenna they carried me... I was... 'born' here after you first talked directly to me," he added blushing and biting his lip. The often fucking thing he didn't even address. They were similar… He couldn't wait to get more of Jim.

"Oh your ass is perfect as it is... full of my cum," Jim licked his lips just as naughtily. "It would be only a nice bonus. But oh well, I'll love you without a tail too," he winked up at Corey and watched the wings stretch majestically.  
  
"Sometimes I could feel your wings around me even before I could see them or you... Sometimes you wrapped them around me to make me feel safe and warm and protected, right? Especially when I felt ill or was sad..." he stroked one of Corey's knees in a grateful manner. "Maybe later you should try if they can carry you here too."  
  
"And... how are you? Did you like what we just did?" he asked biting the inside of his mouth, hoping that Corey found just as much joy in their first coupling as Jim did. "I'm so glad you stayed."

"I did… Yes… When I was… fully a demon, it was a shield too. And its energies could make you feel like being wrapped in a warm blanket. So in a way thanks to them I could hug you somehow to make you feel better," Corey said blushing more and looked down.   
  
"I loved what we did. It was much more than I imagined it. Much better... I am happy you pulled me back. I was so devastated from the thought of leaving you…" he said closing his wings to rest them on his back. It was long but because it was more concentrated energy it shaped in a way to fit better to the sitting boy's back.

"Sometimes that feeling helped me through the day or keeping me from harming myself... So thank you, baby," Jim said and for a second wondered what Corey meant by 'when he was fully a demon'. But then his next words distracted him.  
  
"I'm happy you loved it. Because let me tell you, this was the best sex I’ve ever had. I still feel lightheaded a bit thanks to our bond and stuff," Jim smiled up at Corey then reached up to pull the demon down to lay half-way onto his chest so there was room for his folded wings too.  
  
"I'm sorry for making you feel like that. You'll never have to think of leaving me again. I can see and feel it better now that we belong together," he said and leaned a bit closer to ask for a soft kiss. "We should try to rest now. We're both exhausted," he stroked Corey's handsome face with a warm little smile.

"I wanted to have sex with you for decades... Remember? I'm happy that I can now," Corey smiled lying on Jim and gave him the kiss he asked for. He would kiss him all the time if that made the man happy. 

"I think I really have to rest now too," he smiled moving to lay beside Jim, putting an arm around his chest and one of his wings as a cover, resting his head on the wide shoulder. "I really love you... I will protect you… It will be okay... Things will be okay... You are not alone…" he mumbled – already dozing off – the lines he always whispered to Jim to make him feel calmer and better. Maybe it was for both of them now…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

In the morning a black masked shadow appeared at the foot of the nearly too small bed. Which seemed crowded with a tall naked human and a much smaller equally bare... half-demon who was plastered against the big body, one chestnut-colored wing draped over them as a protective cover. As if the small creature's life depended on it.  
  
The shadow thought that earlier that night it was probably true too for the redhead. The shadow was Mick of course, who clearly had a displeased expression even on his unmoving masked face, the icy blue eyes shining bright from all that darkness.  
  
Jim woke with a small start under the intense gaze. He could strongly feel that he was watched. After they fell asleep, he woke up a few times during the night to all kinds of noises he could hear better and managed to go back to sleep only if he kept caressing his naked demon.  
  
Now he stared back at the shadow that finally took his human form right in front of his eyes and nodded towards the door, signaling that he'll wait for Jim outside.  
  
Once he was gone, the biker looked down at his sleeping and slightly drooling guardian and had to smile both from the sight and the memories of the night before. It took him a few mins to carefully crawl out from under the vice grip and the big ass wing and put on some clothes and join Mick outside.

"Morning," Mick nodded to the biker, sitting at the edge of the porch. "You called him back, I suppose… I have to say I'm very happy about that. What he did was very dangerous," the big demon added looking deep into Jim before he continued speaking low as they sat in the first rays of the morning sun.

"You see… He not just materialized as a kid because that is your type. In our world he is like... what you call a young adult here... A kid around his twenties. He still would have had a lot to learn. Just keep that in mind that in this form he is more human. With human feelings and only having some of his demon skills. And just as fragile as an Earthly born. If you love him, look after him too. I have to share that duty now with you," Mick huffed at the end, but gave a smile to the tall guy, even patting his back. He knew Jim was ready for what was to come. He just has to believe in himself. "Your biggest ability is to see the truth. That's why you see us too. Always listen to what you feel right. Thinking ruins this world."

Jim was listening to Mick while sitting next to the other big man. He frowned and hummed a few times. It made sense that Corey was young in demon terms too. Jim could kinda sense that innocence in him even if he's been on Jim's side for decades.  
  
"I'll try to keep him safe and treat him right. I was so scared that he'd disappear from my life. I want to have him around and love him," Jim said seriously. "Is he going to be okay? He was in a lot of pain last night before I called him back. Also... am I his first assignment?"

"Yeah I was scared too that he'd disappear," Mick hummed seriously. "Every being needs a reason to exist..." he started but bit off the rest of that thought. "Yes, you are his very first human. In all meaning," Mick said with a glint of naughtiness in his eyes, nudging Jim. "I think he will be alright. It takes time to tell. He chose you and the human life. It's not just a form. He gets the human kind of emotions and everything he never felt before. That's why I asked you to look after him. Now I won't sense him like before…"

Staying in silence for a moment or two, Jim thought through what Mick just told him about Corey. "No wonder then that my near-refusal was so hard on him. I was so blinded by my fears. I hurt him badly. I never want to do that again. He's been protecting me for so long. Now it's my time to try returning the favor and also teach him about human life..." he mused. "I guess being an observing demon is very different from actually participating in this world with a physical body..."  
  
"Hm... you say he'll have only a few of his demon powers like this. Will that be enough against the enemies? I don't want him to get injured or die because he had to choose this form..."

"He will be alright. You have skills that are just starting to awake too. Again... time will tell. I and the others are around too. This biker gang is protected by our league. Corey and you are not alone to fight, either as a demon, angel or human," Mick nodded again and stood up. "He just woke up. And have the effects of the... mutation… Rest today. Something is coming. It's not clear yet. Will let you know when we know more," Mick added and right before Jim's eyes turned into his shadowy demon form and suddenly vanished.   
  
Inside the cabin Corey did wake up. Sensing the other two outside, he sat up and wrapped his body into his wings. It was a new and nice feeling on his cold skin. He felt cold... Which was strange for a being with eternal warmth. Yet again... he was not that being anymore...

"Thank you..." Jim said right before Mick disappeared. It was good to know that they were protected like that and it wasn't just Corey's duty to keep their asses safe. Jim even found it quite cute how Corey was such a young demon. His young demon. That made him smile. It was good to think of him and the other shadow protectors as good beings instead of dark ones.  
  
It was in human nature that they feared what they didn't know – and more often than not tried to destroy that. But Jim took the effort to get to know Corey and his kind instead of doing the opposite. He knew he was going to have to learn a lot more about these things, but at least he was open now.  
  
And apparently his senses got sharper or more sensitive too, because right before Mick told him that Corey woke up, Jim could've sworn that he could sense that... Just like the way he woke up to Mick watching them.  
  
Thinking of that, he went back into the shack and had to admit that he nearly melted on the spot seeing a naked Corey wrapped into his amazing wings while sitting on the bed.  
  
"Morning... Are you... okay?" he asked, sensing that something was a bit off.

To the entering biker the small creature smiled warmly. "Morning. I feel cold... It feels weird," Corey said with a frown as he tried to search himself. "My head feels dizzy... Maybe it's just the changing…" he said as if thinking out loud.   
  
"How are you? Mick was around. They... I mean he and the others are feeling something coming. Did you sleep well? Can I have some water to drink?" the boy spoke slow and disoriented as his head felt more and more heavy and waves of shivering rushed over him. He maybe even got scared and looked at Jim with that fear of not knowing what was happening shining in his glowing blue eyes.

For a few moments Jim's brows furrowed with some worry until he listened to the symptoms and put them together, remembering how Corey's body was now more human than demon.  
  
"I think... you might have caught a mild cold, baby..." he smiled reassuringly at his cute boy – who looked even more innocent sitting there like that. "Don't worry. I'll nurse you back into health," he said as he walked over and put his palm onto Corey's forehead to check if he had a fever too. Luckily it seemed it wasn't high so far.  
  
"I slept well, baby. Woke up a few times to noises and feelings, but otherwise good. Stroking you and your wings seemed to help fall back into sleep," Jim explained while looking for the tea pot to start making tea and also looked around the canned foods to heat up some soup for them to eat.  
  
"Yes, Mick was here and told me that they'll let us know what's coming once they know more about it. Now you should get under the covers to keep yourself warm. When you have the cold, it's good to stay warm and drink and eat warm stuff. Tea and soup and such. I'm sure you've seen me like that before, too," he explained patiently as he went through a small medicine cabinet too, finding some pills. "These pills will help take down and keep down your starting fever too," he took some to him with a big glass of water. "Sweating it out is also a good method to get back to health faster. You've never been sick before? I mean... demons don't have sicknesses?"

Corey felt even more in love as he was watching the big guy getting busy with helping him get better. 

As Jim said, he laid back and pulled the blanket over his body. Taking the pills and – as he’s seen humans before – trying to swallow it with not much effort and a few chokes... For about the fifth time he managed to swallow the damn things down with some water. 

"How addicts keep popping those big pills without a drink?" he huffed and leaned against the almost giggling man. He was glad Jim tried to keep back the laughs, but also knew he must have looked funny...   
  
"Not really... At home we are born from dark energies and basically being that. When we cross the borders we can get like... infected. But that is not like this. I know cold, of course. Just never felt it. Sorry…" he said looking up at his human, still shivering.

Jim was biting his lip hard to keep himself from giggling a few times then shrugged to Corey's question. "Well, it just takes some getting used to it, I guess," he said meaning swallowing the pills like that.  
  
Stroking the messy red curls out of Corey's slightly clammy face, he smiled at him. "I see. Don't apologize, baby. It's not your fault. Happens to us all. Apparently with you too now that your body is more human. You'll feel better soon," he said gently then stood to go back to take the pot off the heater and put the soup there while he prepared the herb tea.  
  
"And how is that infection going? What kind can happen to you? And what are the effects?" he asked more curious about Corey's world. "Be careful. It's still hot. Blow on it to cool it," Jim said though he was sure the demon had seen him doing that in the past too, but he couldn't help it. His protective instincts were working strong now too. Especially after Mick's visit.

"It... affects our energies and powers. Like… how you were told about using demons. Humans still have powers just don't know about it. Some does and have stronger ones, and able to see the truth. Like you. Infection is basically different energies infesting us and so we lose control over ourselves. Angels can do that too, and can be done with them as well. It works in all kind of ways. Like… errmmm… weaker demons or angels can't cross the borders. They need to take over a human body to do so. You know about that too I think…" Corey tried his hardest to explain as clear as he could while frowning and cradling the steaming mug.

"It's all because of the similarities. The light and the darkness once were one. We don't know why and how it got separated... But humans are special because they are born from both, they could use both the light and darkness. But they always have a solid form. That limits their abilities. I think I don't make much sense anymore…" the demon mumbled and sipping on the tea a few before putting it on the nightstand, he laid back down, feeling more dizzy again. Also he wasn't sure he was allowed to share deeper things with the human. "Mick can tell you better. I am… I was still learning too..."

"It's okay, baby. Thanks for the explanation. I have to admit that your world and how it works is quite fascinating to me," Jim said then tucked Corey in before getting up to check on the soup.  
  
"Try to... Maybe hide your demon features? Without your wings it might be more comfortable to be tucked in and sweat it out," he suggested a bit unsure, not knowing yet just how or if Corey could consciously control these things. Especially in his sick-ish state.  
  
Pouring the soup out into another bigger mug, Jim took a spoon and placed them next to the tea on the nightstand to let it cool a bit and to put another pillow behind Corey's back.  
  
"Will you let me feed you the soup? I kinda want to do that," he explained with a light blush and cute smile. He never had anyone to take care of like this.

Corey smiled feeling it from Jim how the gentle caring emotions filled the big bad biker and the cute blush literally melted the demon. "Sure... I'm a... sick male now. Those are legendarily helpless…" he said biting his lip and giggled. "I do feel very weak…" he added making a pouty face and let Jim feed him the first spoons of soup.   
  
"It tastes good. Makes my cold feeling go away," he smiled at Jim. Focusing his energies he slowly made the wings disappear into dark mist then they were fully gone and his eyes’ glowing ebbed down too. "I think humans are more interesting. How you use tools and make more complex ones. That brings competitiveness too... And wars. But it's interesting nonetheless. Sorry... I shouldn't speak about the downfall and destruction of your world like this."

Jim giggled a bit from the joke. "Yeah it's really true. A sick male is the worst," he said while carefully feeding the sick boy, a gentle smile playing on his lips.  
  
"Yeah, that's the aim with the hot soup and tea. The pills will soon start to help too, don't worry," Jim explained while watching Corey look more and more as a human. He then adjusted the cover on him and continued feeding the redhead.  
  
"It's okay. I understand what you mean. Humans always had to create new tools and machines that would help their lives and make them stronger. We don't have powers like such magical creatures like you... Or at least it's not strong in most of us."

"But the possibilities are endless to create good things. I’ve been with you for long... I also saw how this land was. And I can feel how it will become. I'm sorry, Jim. Can you cuddle with me?" Corey asked as some color started to get back into his face. His hand was gently caressing the tattooed upper arm of his man. "I'm glad I can be with you while everything changes…"

"Yeah... I remember too how things used to be..." Jim nodded as he put everything down on the nightstand and kicked his sneakers off to lift the cover and slide under it, pulling Corey against his bigger warm body.  
  
"Can you tell me what you see about this world's future?" he whispered then pressed a kiss against the warm forehead.

"I think you can feel it too… This all leads to more chaos, and the leaderships will rebuild themselves after anarchy ebbed down. It all destructs itself before a new civilization will be born from it... And people who see and know the truth about it will keep sanity and balance in humans. Chaos is a great opportunity to the ill-thinking stronger ones to grab control and use the weaker and more afraid ones. Telling theories to make themselves seem almighty in their eyes and to be followed and obeyed blindly. You and the others in the gang are special…" Corey said and he cuddled and moved more to the bigger body, maybe even nuzzled to it and kissed into Jim's neck.

"Yes. It's been a downward spiral for this world and society for a very long time. Now things are happening faster and faster as the end is coming near. I've been able to see that for a long time. Maybe that's why I preferred to be drunk or high too. To be able to bear it or ignore this mess..." Jim sighed, running a big hand up and down on Corey's back.  
  
He never liked to think or talk about these things, but he knew that was something else that was slowly changing in him now that there was someone who would understand his thoughts and feelings in this matter too.  
  
"I'm changing with you, baby. I can feel it. My senses are already sharper and can see... more omens and flashes into the other dimensions..." he said closing his eyes and moaned softly from the kiss into his neck and put a long leg over Corey's hips to feel him even closer to him.

The still very naked half-demon purred and stroked the long thigh over his hip, even pulled it closer while he kept kissing into the beard-covered neck. "Are you sure you can feel me and how strong enough I am too...?" he asked on a playful tone. After all... Jim said sweating out the cold helps…

Jim loved Corey's small hand on his more or less naked thigh under the cover as he was wearing just a tee and boxers. His own hand kept stroking his demon's back and side, smiling at him a bit naughtier too.  
  
"Yeah... I can feel you..." he murmured and not caring about Corey's cold, he leaned in for a first slow then deeper kiss. "I feel you want to sweat it out..." he giggled cutely. "You sure you're up for that?"

"Damn... Mick told you not to overthink just feel," Corey giggled too after the kiss and the question and moved onto his back to pull Jim over his body. He raised his head to ask for a kiss again, stroking the long back under the tee.

"Right..." Jim smirked under his mustache while rolling on top of his small naked man. Leaning down he gave Corey the kiss he asked for then quickly pulled his tee over his head so more of their naked skin could touch, his hips coming alive too as he found the thick neck to kiss and suck his marks on it.

Corey just loved that. While he turned the kiss more passionate and wild, he focused on their bond and on how good it would feel if Jim would chew on his ringed earlobes. His hands touched the other man's skin wherever he could, even pulled his nails over it here and there, feeling and knowing that Jim loved that... He was curious how much Jim would follow and sense what he wanted him to do.

Kissing up on Corey's neck, Jim moaned from the nails lightly scratching him then he sucked Corey's earlobe into his mouth, lightly tugging on the earring in it.  
  
"Did I mention before how good you taste? I want to eat you up every time we get close..." he murmured, kissing and lightly biting his way down to Corey's inked chest and soon he found one of the small boobs to nip and suck on it along with the sensitive nipple. He got a hunch that Corey would love that. Especially when Jim bit said nipple a bit harder.

"No.... Today you didn't yet... Tell me more..." Corey moaned arching his back to bring his chest closer to the teasing teeth, enjoying how the sharp pain rushed over his nerves. His fingers got lost in Jim's hair, getting shivers again but this time from a different fever.

"I love touching and tasting you so much... Your skin is so amazing... and your body so responsive..." he murmured in between soothing licks and harder bites. "I love how you love pain... it only fuels my lust for you... makes me want to inflict more pain..." he groaned on a much hornier voice, pushing a thigh between Corey's open legs to rub it against his groin, his hand pinching and twisting the other nipple rougher.

Corey felt like burning already from all what Jim was doing to him. Especially because his human passed the test perfectly and sensed what he was yearning for.   
  
He was bucking his hips hard against the long thigh to make Jim hurry up a bit with his pampering for which he maybe whined for a little bit... Maybe even scratched Jim's shoulder from the sweet pain caused by the nipple twist...

Taking a shuddering breath from both Corey's response and the scratching on his skin, Jim groaned approvingly and pushed the cover off them enough to be able to push Corey's leg up and apart and go down between them. He could kinda feel the impatience in his little demon and it only added to Jim's hunger too.  
  
Licking and kissing along Corey's shaft and balls, he soon began rimming the waiting hole, his tongue probing in eagerly while he kept grabbing and scratching and caressing the small body in turns.

"Did... did I tell you that you are just perfect...? I… always felt that... Damn you’re doing this so well... I can't wait to feel you... Jim…" the small creature breathed and mumbled as his nails kept digging into the freckled shoulders and softly grabbed into Jim's hair as he moved closer to the wet amazing tongue.

Making a purring sound, Jim kept swirling his tongue in the still a bit loose hole, his now more greenish eyes smiling up at the slightly out of breath boy.  
  
"You're so amazing too... Just what I always wanted in another man..." Jim whispered before licking along the hard shaft then suckled on it, his wet fingers finishing opening Corey up.  
  
Then it was time for him to kneel up and slick his long cock too before positioning himself to where he wanted to be the most in that moment. And finally entered Corey's warm body again, covering it with his own to keep him warm and close.

Corey gritted his teeth and groaned his pleasure and approval as Jim finally entered him. His arms hugged the long neck and pulled Jim down to nibble on the soft skin, pushing his ass closer already. Not minding the slight pain, even sharing the thought over how much he enjoyed it with his man.

"You're really fucking perfect..." Jim groaned from that thought and rammed all the way in, making sure every inch of him was buried deep while he kissed his sick-ish demon boy passionately.  
  
"I'm gonna fuck this cold out of you..." he promised sucking on the slightly swollen bottom lip with a dirty glint in his eyes, hips circling slowly to make more room for himself before delivering the first slow but hard thrust.

Which made Corey throw his head back and cry out in bliss. His body tensed for a second or two, but also melted away from the rush of pleasures he shared with Jim. Not feeling cold anymore just feeling his inner fire spreading all over his small body, he bucked back to make Jim move more.

Making sure that Corey was as covered and fucked as deep as possible, the big biker kept rolling his hips back and forth methodically but still full of passion, moaning from the amazing feelings it resulted in. He kept his hungry eyes on the small naked creature under him, loving how flushed his cheeks were and feeling satisfied when sweat started glistening on Corey's skin.  
  
That's when Jim leaned down again to rub his beard against the damp neck then bite it hard, wanting to leave his mark there for everyone to see.

As passion took over Corey more, his moans became growls as he was moving along with the quick rough pace Jim dictated.   
  
The sharp bite surprised him, but he pushed Jim's head and teeth even closer to his neck. Feeling the strong sucking on his wildly pulsing vein ended up to be too much to the still new to sex body of his. Trembling, the ecstasy took over him and pushed him into a mind-blowing orgasm, pulling Jim with him into the flames.

It lasted shorter than Jim planned, but he didn't blame the boy, because it was fucking intense what was going on between them and their mating bodies. Also, Jim knew this was all so overwhelming for the inexperienced young demon. And the big biker loved it so much. He loved how Corey could get floored so much from being fucked by him.  
  
The tight pulsing of that hot ass and the thought that no one else has ever been where he was, made Jim cry out too and start pumping the small body full again, grunting his praising until their bodies finally calmed down somewhat under the cover.

"Sorry… You're doing this too well," Corey said out of breath after a while, hugging his human strong to his body and purred like a kitten. He tried to send all his lightheaded and love-filled emotions to his pair.

"No need to apologize. I'm happy I can make you lose it like this. With time though I'll teach you how to hold back. It feels like torture but in the end it's even more mind-blowing..." he placed soft kisses against Corey's warm cheek, his beard tickling him.  
  
"As I'm sure you saw before when I was fucking those boys..." he murmured with a playful tone then gently moved out of his demon's body to lie on his back and pull him against his side, making sure that he was tucked in. "Now let's rest for a while. I hope this helped you heal somewhat," he said to the already half-asleep redhead then guarded his dreams for a while before dozing off himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The rest of the day after their mating was spent with rest. Like Mick suggested to them. And honestly Corey felt the weight of being a half-human more than when he just materialized into a human form. No. After the previous night he could find only a little of his old demon self in his spirit.   
  
It was twilight when Jim left him to sleep again while he went to bring some food. And Corey was glad he was alone with his thoughts for a short time now.   
  
Looking into the mirror he could see his old face. Like a thin see-though layer over his human face... He had his wings and sharper senses, but wouldn't be able to turn back into his full demon shadow-self again. His human body was... sensitive? Yeah, maybe that's the right expression for it. He tired out and got hungry and ached when bumping into the edge of the table… His side even turned purple at the small spot...

The others visited him. Each demon saying something that they thought would be useful for their once brother. Though only #7 knew what really it was like to be fully over the dimensional border. And all what they said made the small creature feel more and more down. 

He loved Jim. And was sure because of the bond that Jim loved him very much too. Still... Corey was debating on how or how much to tell to his love about what truly happened with him. He didn't want Jim to feel bad about his decision. Corey knew the biker would react the way he did, that's why he wanted to awake him slowly... He was not blaming Jim for rejecting him as a first reaction. But what if now the truth about how Corey... ended up as a half-being would also mess up the big guy? They got trouble coming on their way. They needed their sharp senses and fighting spirit…   
  
The moon already started to climb upper on the darkening sky. It was full since last midnight and in all her glory. Corey had to go out and try out his solid wings. Like riding for his man, he needed some wind and feeling of freedom to clear his head. 

After a successful flight into the woods the demon landed and sat down cross legged, hugging himself with his soft warm wings and tried to search his storming spirit.

Jim was happier and cleaner – both physically and mentally after some cleaning himself up and not taking any drugs or booze – than for a long time. He couldn't really remember when the last time was when he was this content. Not only because of the good sex he's been having with Corey, but because he had someone who seemed to understand him and who gave him explanations to what he was and what Jim's been seeing through all these years.  
  
Of course, the biker didn't know much about the real changes and their weight on Corey's being. He was simply glad that he could keep him from disappearing and made him stay. A lot of things were changing in Jim's life too, but one thing was sure: he didn't want to lose the one constant thing in it: namely, Corey. Even without really knowing about the guardian demon's existence for real, Corey's been on his side for most of his life. Now that Jim knew about that and the redhead's existence, he needed Corey to stay.  
  
It was so nice to finally have somebody with whom Jim wanted to stay. Maybe he's been waiting for Corey all his life and that's why he never wanted or dared to get closer to anyone like this. Maybe that's why he preferred to only have sex with others. The no strings attached kind. Random boys and hookers.  
  
But now he could see himself with this intriguing creature. It was also good that he could teach him things too about the human life and that it wasn't just Jim learning about the mystical creatures and dimensions surrounding or rather interweaving with the human world.  
  
Not to mention that he was falling fast and hard for the small redhead, who embodied not just Jim's physical type in men, but the whole package he found interesting in someone. Corey was perfect for Jim. He could simply sense it. Even if he was sure that they were going to have to face a lot of difficulties in the future and in their blooming relationship. But the main thing was that Jim wanted to try to make this work. He never felt like this before.  
  
Before leaving his boy to rest out their latest mating and the first sickness he ever had, Jim saw and felt that the demon was feeling physically better. Poor guy was probably confused, but Jim hoped it was nothing that some real good food wouldn't help on. That's why he went on a quest to get some from what Mick has brought for them.  
  
Now as he walked back with the bag of boxed and still warm food, he noticed Corey sitting in the moonlight and headed his way to sit down next to him, his eyes admiring the big wings hugging the small frame.  
  
"Brought some food for us... Is everything okay?" he asked frowning lightly from the expression he saw and the vibes Jim could feel coming off the demon.

"Yeah... Everything is okay. Was just talking with the others and thinking... Also I tried flying too," Corey said with a small smile. No use in trying to fool Jim. He would feel everything that the (now) half-breed felt. 

"I'm just a little messed up about everything, I guess…" he added looking up at the moon. “All the changes and being sick and everything… From now on I have to get used to sudden changes that affects me. Was the trip safe? And how you feel about the changes, Jim? Also... I'm hungry," he laughed short, leaning to his man and put a wing around him too.

Jim welcomed the wing around him with a small smile. It so looked badass in his eyes and also made him feel safe and protected. Two feelings he rarely believed were present in his life before knowing that his guardian has been working on that exact goal.  
  
Giving half of the food to Corey, Jim kept smiling a bit under his mustache. "Yeah, the trip was safe. And don't worry. It's perfectly fine that you feel like this. Frankly, I feel the same about these changes. I mean in my life. They are huge and I'm still processing them too. It's never easy and I'm not particularly fond of changes in general, but I believe it depends on us what we bring out of these new ones that affect both our lives now..." Jim said then blushed a bit from his little monologue.  
  
Opening his container he moaned softly from the two big burgers and fries in it. "I think you'll love hamburgers and fries. We found these in a good diner along the highway. The chef reminded me of you a bit," Jim chuckled a bit, trying to distract Corey from his darker thoughts for a bit then took a huge bite from his first burger.

"Yeah I think you're right. We'll make the best of it, together," he smiled at Jim. He loved how the new more open and philosopher Jim sweet-talked him. Maybe it was because of their bond or love. Or both... But Corey always felt much better from the way Jim spoke and was around him.  
  
"It looks good. And you made me curious... Maybe I will have to check that chef out," he growled playful and took a slow bite into the burger and moaned similarly to Jim.

"Oh that's a nice mental image..." Jim mumbled through the food in his mouth, imagining how that meeting would go, even if he knew Corey was just joking – just like him.  
  
"I see you like the burger..." he said after popping some fries into his mouth, glad that Corey looked and felt less... depressed. Jim wanted him to be happy about staying with him and he decided that he was going to try and make it worth it for Corey. He could sense that there was something else there that he didn't know yet, but Jim didn't want to pressure Corey about it. He hoped that with time he would trust him enough to tell him.

"You pig..." Corey rolled his eyes and poked Jim's side with the short claw on the end of the wing's main bone. "I bet you would enjoy it... Maybe that chef has a pair who is a tall bearded biker too... Hmm..." he sighed faking some dreamy tone with his lines as he continued to eat.   
"You didn't even ask how the flying went…"

"Ouch!" he laughed, rubbing his side, but couldn't be angry at Corey, of course. "Who's the pig now?! I bet that cutie has a biker of his own, yeah. He looked like that," he giggled cutely then continued eating. "Right! The flight?! How was it? Your badass wings could carry you then?" he looked at Corey with an excited glint in his eyes while chewing.

"I'm new here. Just thinking about opportunities to explore more," Corey winked at Jim. He just adored how his man changed more balanced and happy within days. The way Jim joked around and giggled kept reassuring Corey that he made a good decision after all.   
  
"It went smoothly. I doubt though that I will do much flying around. I don't want to draw attention. But it can come handy in an emergency. That will need more testing too, though..." he hummed finishing his burger.

"You little shit..." Jim grinned back at Corey before starting his second burger. Damn these things were so very good. The best he's eaten in his life, he thought. No wonder the line was long in that diner...  
  
Despite their hiding situation, this was so nice. Just sitting there eating and joking and talking. Jim also felt more balanced now that he could share his thoughts with someone else than V-man. Also he wondered what came of the only man he would call as a friend. But he put the worry and dark thoughts to the side for now because he wanted to enjoy his peaceful time with the small demon on his side.  
  
Leaning a bit against the wing around him, Jim listened to him intently while devouring the rest of his burger and fries. "I see. Yeah, for now it's probably gonna be better to lay low. I talked a bit with Mick and Shawn earlier. The surviving few and trusted members are gathering at a secret location. We'll probably head there soon-ish. We brought back some more supplies for the trip," he explained.

"The others told me that too. And went to keep them safe. V-man too. He has a guardian too, Jim. I'm allowed to tell you that now. He is alive and well and at that hideout now. His guard is with him. Only Mick stayed with us now. And I... But I'm not like them anymore…" Corey said quieting down a little at the end, thinking how he could keep safe everyone with Mick. "I can blink... I mean teleport and fly, so that's good if needed. You know what is called 'whispering'?"

Jim visibly relaxed when he heard that V-man had such a guardian too and that he was okay. But at the same time he glimpsed a bit worried at Corey. Jim had a feeling that somehow it was his fault that Corey was different now. The boy quieting down only strengthened that feeling.  
  
He also knew that this was the point where he could've asked Corey about these changes, but seeing and kinda feeling how it made the smile disappear from his face, Jim didn't want to pressure him. Maybe a bit later he'll have another opportunity to ask him.  
  
"Those are indeed useful skills," Jim finally nodded then shook his head. "No... I don't know what 'whispering' is. Could you tell me?"

"It's like... your inner voice or something. Beings from the other worlds can't control you like in the horror movies. Or how religious people say the 'demons' and 'devil' made them do things. We can only inspire your thinking. So... if you are not into killing anyone, no one can make you. No matter how they speak to you from the inside. But it can be used for good too. Beings like you can't be controlled with it because you all can sense the truth. But I could speak to you and helped you think more positively a few times when you felt very bad. With weaker spirits it works.

“In that warehouse attack when you saw me... I and the others pulled the gunmen back with those whispering in their ears and spirit to stop the attack. It's like... what you are inside can be inspired more to act upon by both angels and demons. I'm not sure I'm clear enough... but the reason I brought it up is that I don't know if I have that now... In this form. Because if we face humans it's useful too," Corey explained as best as he could. He kept watching Jim's face to see how much he understood from his not so human way of explaining things.

Jim's bushy brows furrowed a bit in his concentration while trying to understand what Corey was saying. He nodded a few times and at the end slid a long arm around the boy's waist, sitting closer to him.  
  
"I think I get it. You can basically influence what's inside someone. It works better on weaker spirits and less on people like me with the sight for the truth, so to say," he summed up the basics.  
  
"Yeah, I think I remember a few times when you did that. I mean I remember being very low and how my thoughts began turning towards more positive things without me noticing it... Thank you for that," he pressed a soft kiss onto Corey's cheek.  
  
"Can't you try and check it on me if you still have it? Or our bond interferes too much now?" he asked curious and ready to help his demon boy if it was possible.

"Yes. Basically that. And no need to thank me. I'm happy it worked," the blushing demon said nuzzling more to the bigger body. 

"Now you are more awake. I don't think any kind of whisper would affect you from now on. Which is not a bad thing. The whole awakening thing means you get aware and are going to be able to use your hidden skills. So you see through such things. I will try on some simple humans in the city later on. But first I need to try this to know how effectively I can keep you safe," he said with a playful smile and stood up, pulling Jim to his feet too. Hugging his man he spread his wings wide. 

Earlier that night he tested out his strength as he wandered around a little. He still was stronger than his full human version would be. So now with much confidence he flapped his wings and smiling into the hazel eyes took off the ground slowly with Jim in his arms.

Jim nodded again to the explanation. It was good to know that no one would be able to try messing with his mind. He understood from the previous explanation that it wasn't really possible with him, but he was calmer now knowing these things. And also felt his mind and being more open as Corey said.  
  
Curious, Jim stood with his man and then got real excited when he realized what was about to happen. He had his doubts for a sec that Corey would be able to carry him as he was a big man, he knew, but when their feet left the ground, Jim held onto the small body stronger and grinned back at Corey. He even chuckled a bit.  
  
"Wow... You're so awesome!" he said in awe and looked at the strong wings flapping behind his demon, keeping them in the air.

"I don't think it would work with far distances. But it’s good to know that I can take you away from danger if needed," Corey smiled back feeling truly happy about it that he could carry Jim and could share this with him. 

Going higher, he pecked the beloved full lips and hugging Jim stronger to him turned in the air towards the cabin. "Take a look around," he told his man as they got above the tree tops.

"Yeah, I know I'm too heavy," Jim chuckled, feeling how happy this made Corey – which in turn made Jim happy too. Doing as he was asked, he looked around, seeing the vast sea of treetops under them. In the silvery moonlight he could make out the other buildings too then just nature around them as far as his eyes could see. There were no clouds to hide the still full moon either and this whole scene looked as if it was from a dream.  
  
"So beautiful and peaceful," Jim murmured then looked back at Corey with shining hazel eyes before kissing him softly. "Take us back to the cabin, baby. I want to thank you properly for this experience," he winked purring on a promising tone.

"You are perfect," Corey kissed Jim's face and slowly started to fly with him to the cabin above the trees.   
  
Feeling the kinky mood in Jim, he got a little impatient too to feel the amazing skills his man got between the sheets. And seeing how more comfortable Jim was with the flying, he sped up to show him what it really felt like. He was giggling light-headed and flushed as they landed in front of the door.

Jim loved the sound of Corey's giggling. He found it cute and endearing, also he didn't mind the sappy feelings and thoughts he got off the short boy. "I think we share the love for speed and freedom too," he said, meaning the way the wind played with their hair and clothes before landing.  
  
But then Jim was already kissing Corey as he pulled him into the shack. "Keep your wings visible, baby..." he panted in between kisses while already peeling their clothes off. "You feel better? Not feeling sick?" he asked what's been on his mind all evening but forgot to ask because of all the other things that came up.

"Yeah… I feel great…" Corey mumbled into the heated kisses as he let Jim pull the pants down from his body. Stumbling to the bed he sat down at the edge and fully got rid of the pants. Pulling Jim closer by the hem of his jeans, he kissed and licked his small sexy belly.   
  
"You have something dirty in mind with my wings, I can tell…" he grinned up at his tall man, the little claws on the wings stroking and gently scratching Jim's back.

"Good... good..." Jim gasped for air both from the licks on his belly and feeling the wings stroking and scratching him. Needless to say, his bulge was pretty obvious by then and having his demon's sinful lips so close to it only made Jim get hornier.  
  
"You surprised about that?" he peeked down at the sitting man, stroking a few stray curls back to their place. "I believe you know how... creative and pervert I can get in bed..." he whispered hoarsely and licking his own suddenly dry lips... Fuck, the things he could do with this boy... He was sure it also showed in his quickly darkening eyes as he reached down and opened his own pants to let his hard cock spring free.

"Yeah... I can't wait…" Corey moaned as the pulsing hard meat got revealed right before his face. "You know... All those times I saw you, I took notes as well," he grinned up at Jim and licked his lips pushing the shaft up to lick it slow from base till the moistening tip. Planting a kiss to the slit of the cock, he slowly began to lap at it before sucking it into his hot mouth, his wings never stopping caressing the bigger body.

Jim groaned approvingly and let his fingers fist in the red curls. "Oh I can see that... you naughty little demon..." he added, gluing his eyes to Corey's face and mouth, watching as he fed more and more of his hard meat to the soft lips.  
  
"You do this so well... You definitely learned things well from your notes..." he chuckled slightly out of breath and fucked into Corey's mouth a few more times before pulling fully out. Leaning down he licked and kissed the wet lips, moaning from his taste there then looked deep into Corey's glowing demon eyes.  
  
"Get on all fours on the bed..." he instructed before stealing a bit rougher kiss. While he let Corey do as he was asked, Jim quickly got rid of the rest of his own clothes and turned around, moaning from the sight of the naked pale demon waiting for him on the bed, wings spread, cock hard and ass offered to him. It was the sexiest sight ever...  
  
"You have no idea how mouthwatering you are, do you? I'll play with you for hours now... We'll see what you're made of, little demon..." he chuckled darkly and on a very pervert tone as he knelt behind Corey and started kissing his pale and smooth ass, his big hands stroking him all over.

Corey wanted to answer something to those praising words, but as usual, the second Jim's hands started to stroke his sensitive skin he lost his words and could only moan and shiver from the fire that was quickly spreading inside him.   
  
He stretched out his wings more and laid onto his forearms in a more submissive pose, just enjoying what he was given by his man.

Jim groaned watching Corey move into that position. The sight even made his cock jump a bit between his legs. "Just like that... You're so good for me..." he murmured, not being able to keep his praising back as his fingers pulled the firm ass cheeks apart to expose the twitching hole.  
  
Growling like a hungry and very horny beast, Jim leaned down and began opening Corey up with his tongue and fingers, letting his beard tickle his sensitive parts and also taking his time with preparing his boy for what was to come.  
  
Soon Jim was massaging Corey's prostate with three of his fingers while he kept kissing and lightly spanking that mouthwatering ass. "You'll soon beg for me to stop, but I'll just give you more pleasure. I'll give you multiply orgasms and see how long you can go on... You've been waiting on me for so long... I'll try to catch you up..." he giggled dirtily and rubbed Corey from the inside some more.

Corey was utterly speechless... And that was even an understatement.   
  
The way Jim stimulated his pleasure spots got him to the edge soon. He already thought about it before that he probably would always react very quickly and overwhelmed to their coupling times. Mostly because he longed for it for so long. And because of their bond he was extra sensitive to please Jim... And honestly he did not mind it at all... Those quick orgasms were amazing and he gladly gave into them as he was right about now too. The words of Jim only made it easier to trip into the pit of fire burning him and connecting him with his human deeper and deeper with every occasion.   
  
Growling his pleasure, his body arched and trembled as some clear prostate fluid sprayed from his twitching cock while his lips called Jim's name out of breath.

Chuckling deep and satisfied, Jim caught some of that fluid on his long fingers and reached forward to push them into Corey's mouth while he slipped his fingers out and spit on the twitching hole before starting to push his hard dick in, not waiting for Corey to catch his breath.  
  
"Oh fuck yeah..." he groaned as he fucked himself home, pausing to enjoy the trembling hot walls around him then he slid his fingers out of his boy's mouth to turn his head to the side. Leaning over Corey as he stole a deep hungry kiss, Jim began rolling his hips back and forth, fucking his boy more open in a rough and deep rhythm.

Corey sucked his own fluids off the long fingers eagerly and obedient. After Jim entered him he dropped more on the bed, his wings supporting his body to stay somewhat in place in the rough way the biker started to fuck him right away.   
  
He really loved all of it. It was so very intense how he felt the big cock rubbing against his still rhythmically cramping walls. It felt like his new orgasm started building with Jim’s while his previous one didn't even stop yet.

"Oh yes, I know you love this..." Jim didn't even notice that he answered the boy's thoughts as he kept slapping against that hungry ass, his hips moving with practiced ease, knowing how to fuck his boy right. Every smooth thrust rubbed against all the pleasure spots as Jim's long fingers scratched along the pale tattooed back and he gave special attention to the 8 tattoo on the back of Corey's neck.   
  
While licking and sucking and biting on it, he began roughly playing with a sensitive nipple, wanting to add to his boy's pleasure. God, it wasn't easy to hold himself back, but he was in the mood to play and he could keep going up to a few orgasms himself. But for now it was all about his small boy.

It was an endless fire of bliss for Corey. He knew his number was on his neck and how Jim treated it both made him melt and get more aroused.   
  
Soon all the emotions and thoughts he got from his pair started to make him whine for release again. His hips were moving back to meet the hard and so very amazing thrusts as his shiver crept up on his spine and the edges of his leather wings, slowly flooding his brain with joy again.

Letting go the slightly bruised up and inked skin, Jim knelt up to stroke along the sweaty body and ass, admiring the few as his dick rammed into it over and over again. Then his hands stroked along the leathery wings, taking a hold of them at the base by Corey's shoulder-blades.  
  
Knowing that they were strong, Jim held on to them to help pull Corey back on his leaking shaft as he sped up his thrusts, wanting to make his boy come again. "Come on, baby... Let me see you come again... I know you want to..." he growled more demon than human in that moment as he let the hunger for power over Corey and his pleasure flood his whole being. He wanted the small demon to fall apart.

It was just the thing Corey needed. He heard myths before about the Nephilim and how those turned into humans with generations... But what he just felt from Jim clicked into place in the demon about how and why he always felt so close to the biker, and fell in love so deep with him.   
  
"Fucking Nephilims..." he groaned from the gripping fingers and hammering cock as he fell into a bigger orgasm than first. His walls were gripping on the long meat and pulled it deeper even as his body was writhing in ecstasy.

It was so amazing. So very liberating as Jim let these new feelings spread in him like a wildfire, washing over him in waves. They made him fuck his boy harder and cry out as those tight walls threatened with choking his cock.  
  
"Not yet..." he mumbled, reminding himself and only half-hearing what Corey mumbled before his big orgasm. Jim pulled fully out just in time to keep himself from filling the pulsing hole with his cum. Instead he slid his long fingers back in to fuck Corey through his orgasm that way, moaning as he watched the small ass pushing back against his hand in ecstasy.  
  
"That's my good boy..." he grunted, not knowing that there was a dim golden light in his irises as he gave in to his ancient heritage, his whole being awakening some more.   
  
"You're so amazing..." Jim panted hoarsely as he pulled his fingers out of the abused hole and lightly bit an ass cheek, trying to decide how to take Corey again. "Want more?"

Even if Jim wasn't aware of his own changes, Corey felt it so clearly and deep within his soul. Their bond thickened with Jim's more liberated spirit and the effect on the half-demon was huge.   
  
His body slowly calmed down from his bliss, but felt more hunger rise in Jim already. Turning back to look at the golden eyes, his own were glowing with his own fire as he licked his dry lips. 

"I want much more... I want all of you. To become one with you…" he whispered and moving the base of his wing, as Jim was still holding on to it with one hand, he pulled the big body more over his own again.

That earned a throaty groan from the big man. It was really the only thing he ever wanted to hear from someone and now he had this small creature offering him his deepest wish...  
  
It made Jim speechless and his body got covered in goose bumps all over as he put a long arm around Corey's middle and pushed him down against the bed, moving a leg further up by his thigh. Then Jim was sliding back in again with a wobbly breath.  
  
As he lifted his head once he was sure he wasn't going to cry from his overwhelming feelings, he saw it. Corey's mask on him. It wasn't solid or anything. More like made of some see-through material. Leaning over, he kissed it around Corey's cheek then concentrated more on grinding his deeply buried cock into his demon.  
  
They came in that position too. Then Jim milked Corey once more while stroking the drenched hair soothingly. He had no idea what came over him but he loved it. It was as if being in a trance, finding just the right moves to deepen their bond, open channels and tap into energies. At least that's what it felt like for Jim. Waves of warm energy filling him time after time, giving him power to keep going even after two of his own orgasms.  
  
Of course these all happened in the course of hours spent with making love – softer and harder in turns. Jim was all sweaty too, but he loved how their scents mingled just as much as their souls and energies.  
  
Towards the end he had Corey's back resting against his glistening chest, wings spread. Jim was holding him firmly with one hand while he kept fucking up into him and moving the small body down onto his leaking shaft, his temple resting against the boy's. His other hand was jerking the flushed cock to the rhythm of his trusts.  
  
"Cum for me once more..." he panted, feeling that Corey was close again.

Corey had to admit that even if Jim promised him endless chains of orgasms and hours of pleasure, he way outdid himself in the demon's opinion.   
  
The small creature was trembling constantly and only was able to move with his man till he lost himself in the more awakening energies again and again.   
  
He felt the similar soul more than ever in the human body, and all the emotions made him melt and weaken with the deeper love and connection that formed between them.   
  
Feeling his pair also at the end of his energies, he focused on the slick body wrapping around him, the strong fingers jerking him for the remained seeds in his wildly shaking body. His breathing turned into crying out gasps as his brain got totally fried in the huge orgasm Jim managed to pull him into for one last time. Growling and whining his pleasure, he came hard.

Praising words then curses left Jim to that as he held onto the last straw of his self-control not to cum from the way the well-fucked hole kept massaging his aching and sensitive cock. But even if it was pure torture, he loved every second of it.  
  
What he loved even more was feeling Corey closer and more similar to him than ever. It felt to Jim as if they were two parts of the same soul, finally getting closer and melting together over and over again. A little bit more with each coupling. It was amazing and very overwhelming at the same time.  
  
Of course Corey's desperate whines and growls didn't help either to keep in control and once Jim couldn't take it anymore, he pulled his cock out of the boy's wonderful ass. "Close your wings for me. Now!" he grunted and when Corey did in a second, Jim grabbed his cock to jerk himself and finally do what's been on his mind for so long... His thick jets of cum shot right at the fine leather of Corey's wing, making Jim cry out and groan loud as pleasure wiped everything from his brain too.

Corey could feel when Jim's hot seed sprayed onto the leather of his wing. It made the demon moan and tremble even more and while his man tried to catch his breath, Corey moved his wing to reach it with his hand and smear the thick fluid more on it, groaning his approval over it before lifting his hand to lick his fingers clean, keeping his glowing eyes on the golden ones.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Corey woke up right before dawn to feeling his right side and wing being numb and buzzing.   
As he opened his eyes he saw a very deeply sleeping and even soundly snoring biker lying half-way on him, blocking his circulation by then. The big guy had a soft smile on his mustache-covered lips. 

The sight made the small man smile too and he gently pulled himself out from under the other one. Sitting up he tried to move his body, hissing a little from the new feeling of a million pins stabbing all over his skin and muscles as blood started to return and make it feel normal again.   
  
As they were expected to get moving in the morning, he tried to think over what they would need. But the memories of the very busy night kept messing him up with his attempt to organize things rationally. 

He wondered as he was watching the sleeping human about how much Jim sensed from all of his inner changes and deeper bonding with him. As after some short cleaning up they both literally fainted into sleep.

The faint sounds of somebody moving around were slowly pulling Jim towards the surface. It took him only a moment to realize that he was missing one warm little demon from his side, and another that it was said demon who made all those quiet noises. Also he realized that he could feel Corey getting pissed at something.  
  
Frowning, Jim sat up, stretching out his long back. As he stood up still butt naked, he could feel the slight burning in his muscles – a result from the night before. As memories flooded his mind, he grinned under his mustache. Damn, his little demon could keep up with him so well. And he was just as dirty as Jim, as it seemed.  
  
Padding barefooted to the small bathroom, he had to bite down on his lip to keep himself from laughing out. The sight was quite funny, but for Corey probably very annoying. That's why Jim felt him pissed. The small demon was trying to fit his big wings into the small shower cabin with little luck.  
  
"Need a helping hand? I could wash them for you. After all I was the one who messed them up in the first place..." Jim offered with a small grin, his shoulder against the door frame while his tattooed arms were crossed in front of his chest, hips dropped to the side.

Huffing Corey turned to the very amused man. His eyes glowing and being frustrated radiated from all his being.   
  
Still the sight of a smug naked Jimmy was something that melted his very core once again. "I could make them unsolid but then I can't wash them. I hope where we go they have bath tubs…" he huffed again while stumbling out of the cabin.

"Careful not to slip..." Jim warned Corey then pushed himself away from the door frame, lowering his hands. His hazel eyes kept drinking in the sight of his marks all over the naked body. Bites, bruises and scratch marks mapped all the places where Jim touched his boy while loving him for hours.  
  
Clearing his throat he rather went to the washbasin to put some warm water and soap in it then soaked a washcloth in that. "Stand in the middle of the room, baby..." he instructed the short man and stepped next to him, gently taking a hold of a messy wing to start cleaning it.  
  
"So... how are you feeling? Slept well otherwise? You were so... fucking perfect last night that I think I'll never get enough of you... I feel so... different. Better and stronger. You make me stronger..."

"Thank you, Jim." Corey smiled watching his love cleaning his wings. "I feel good too. Closer to you. Maybe loving you more," he added blushing and biting his lip.   
  
He wasn't sure how much Jim still felt from being more of what was hidden in his genes. After all... their mating always highlights those things...

"You're most welcome..." Jim murmured, that look from last night after Corey smeared Jim’s cum on his wing then licked it off his fingers was now burned into Jim's mind forever.  
  
"I feel still so close to you too..." he added with a dreamy expression as he pressed a soft kiss on the cleaned wing and moved to wash down the other too. "Do you feel them as much as any other part of your body? Do you like them being touched and kissed and licked?" he smirked as he gently moved the wet cloth against the soft leather. It was clear to see on his face that Corey's wings quickly became one of Jim's fetishes.  
  
"Also if I remember clearly, you called me something like Nephilim or something? What do you mean by that?"

"Yeah," Corey blushed even more. "Actually… they are more sensitive to touch and all... So yeah... I love what you do to them…" he swallowed as Jim kissed his wing and it made his cock jump interested. "They should serve as a... like armor too. But I don't think they would catch a bullet now as I changed…" he cleared his throat as he tried to distract his dick with some thinking out aloud.   
  
"Nephilims were the first to born mixed from an angel mother and a demon father. They inherited demon powers. Later on all who were born from mixed parents were called that. Some kept the powers longer in the bloodline but eventually all ended up as humans. So... how you really felt while we... errrmm... well… made love and mated and I can't think of any other synonym… so… then we fucked?" he asked locking eyes with his pair.

"Hm... that's good to know. I shall remember paying more attention to your sexy wings..." Jim sighed content from the information he just got while finishing cleaning the second wing too. Now he moved in front of Corey, thinking of the other things Corey told him.  
  
"So that means that I have such ancestry then... Angel and demon blood or genes hiding deep within me? I guess that's what made me special in the first place? And that's what's awakening in me..." he started to put the bigger picture together. "And... that's why I felt you so similar and familiar to me. I still feel you like that..." he added, gently stroking Corey's still slightly flushed cheeks. "Put your wings away. I want to wash you under the shower."

Corey nodded and focused on making his wings vanish. "Your eyes were glowing a little in golden too. You are special and similar to me... I always felt you that way. And I fell in love with you so easily too…" he said hugging Jim and kissed him quick before stepping back under the shower.

"I did? I didn't know about my eyes... I just felt more... empowered and confident somehow..." he mused following his cute demon inside before starting the water. It was a bit cool at first, making them gasp and break out in goose bumps but then Jim did what he wanted to do and started washing that wonderfully naked body in front of him.  
  
"Probably that's why I fell for you so fast from head to toe too..." he added as he leaned down to kiss his demon while his soapy fingers started washing his behind. "I'm so happy you stayed with me."

The small body reacted at once to the slippery touch. Corey closed his eyes and sighed wobbly. His body pressed more to the bigger one in the steamy cabin. "I’m happy I can exist to stay with you too... We are... mates now..." he said opening his glowing eyes and looking up at Jim with a little questioning in them over how Jim would react to Corey stating them as a pair.

"Yes... yes, we are. I love the sound of that..." Jim said after a moment or two once a wave of intense joy and happiness rushed through him, prickling his skin like an energy burst – without noticing making his eyes glow too.  
  
Without thinking Jim reached under Corey's meaty thighs to lift him off the floor and press his back against the tiled wall. "You're mine and I am yours. I want that... I want you so much," he whispered before kissing his boy... mate with all the love he got for him, their souls touching again with a beautiful warmth inside.

*** 

A couple of hours later the small group of bikers was on the road with the machines. #7 was with them in his demon form and Corey tried to stay focused and alerted while they were out in the open. The senses he could pick up at the chaotic town they first rolled through made the small creature worried that the changes may come faster than they first thought. Looking at Jim he knew that his pair felt the same way too.   
  
Being on the highway was more relaxing finally. The bikers kept a close following position while riding and with Shawn and Mick ahead Corey was informed with everything. The ride took an hour. And as they got closer to the old factory area, he felt his brothers more and more. And frankly it was a huge relief. He wasn't sure he was strong mentally or physically for a sudden fight with anyone.

The ride gave Jim some time to think too when he didn't have to pay that much attention to their surroundings just follow Shawn's lead. He could see #7 near the leader, but wasn't surprised about that anymore.  
  
After all he had a demon mate now, who was holding on to him tight while sitting behind him on his bike. Despite their situation it was nice to have Corey right behind him.  
  
Obviously it was hard for them to get out of their nice little safe bubble a few hours ago once they made love under the shower too. But now they had to join the others and figure out what to do next. Also prepare for another possible attack.  
  
At least Jim felt stronger and more confident now. All thanks to Corey. He wondered if the others would notice that too. They probably would expect a half-drunk or drugged, slightly paranoid and very jumpy Jim.  
  
Either way rolling into one of the factory buildings without getting attacked was good. Seeing the others was even better. He smiled under his mustache as he watched a blond pretty chick in black leather jump into Shawn's neck. He also first noticed a black masked figure watching Shawn hug his daughter to him for a good minute.  
  
To that realization – about Gabrielle's protector – Jim looked around and noticed a few others too. But then he got distracted by V-man who walked towards them to hug Jim in a manlier manner once they got off the bike.  
  
"I'm happy to see you too, man," Jim murmured to his friend.

Corey felt a little out of his world... of what he was, really... He saw the others gathered to talk over the current situation and what will happen. He could sense it, but still it was strange. Like how someone who got fired after decades would feel while watching from afar his old colleagues gathering up and doing their thing...   
  
He flashed a small smile at V-man as he let Jim go and looked at him.   
  
"Hi kid! Corey, right? Sorry, just after we met you that attack came. You still around and the big guy looks great. You seem to do good for him. I'm glad," the other biker said smiling wide and hugged Corey too.   
  
"Thanks. I'm trying to keep him busy," Corey said glimpsing at Jim biting his lip.

Jim could sense that Corey couldn't really find his place now that... he's changed too. It was a feeling the big biker shared with his mate at least. The others probably didn't see him so collected and sober for a very long time – if ever.  
  
"Yeah. He's great," Jim said, putting a reassuring arm around Corey's shoulder. "He's my boyfriend, my mate now. I guess all the shit that happened brought us close," he returned that look, knowing that the others could hear his statement too. "He helped us a lot. Especially me, I guess. Thanks, man," he nodded to V-man, meaning that he accepted Corey as their own right away.  
  
"How is everyone?" he asked on a more serious tone.  
  
"We're fine. A little scratched up and bandaged up here and there, but we'll live. That can't be said of the rest of the gang. They didn't make it, as you can see."

Corey stayed there watching the two talking. Seeing #3 and even the one he haven't met yet... So he figured #9 came closer. Well... If he was still #8 in that brotherhood at all.  #9 was the guard of Gabrielle, Shawn's daughter, and now joined the gang.   
  
The half-demon just nodded into the air as a greeting as he was in his human body and hugged by his mate and another special human kept talking to them about roads and strange cultists along the road on which they got there.   
  
The latter one drew Corey's attention back to what he was saying.   
  
"I tell you man... The world will end soon... Those people are nuts and keep talking about avenger angels coming who will burn and cleanse the land to be saved by the light or some shit. We are lucky that Gaby was with us and she has that twisted way of thinking like her dad and talked us out of all that," V-man said and Corey couldn't stop to move his lips in a silent 'thanks' to his demon brothers for helping the humans out.

Jim noticed these small gestures Corey made and was sure that they were meant for the invisible demon guardians whom he could see now too. But Jim was more focused on what V-man was saying.   
  
"It's concerning, but I'm not even surprised about anything anymore in this world. I agree with you, man. This shitty world will probably end soon. We have to be prepared to fight anyone, I guess. Things might get real ugly. Come on, let's go, meet the others and see what Shawn might have planned for us," he patted V-man's tattooed arm and led Corey to the gathered group of survivors. Jim looked at the other guardians one by one and similar to Corey, nodding to them as a greeting.

The boy was proud of his man for the way he accepted the other beings too and how he felt from Jim that he started to think of all those strange happenings rationally and thinking forward into the future.   
  
As they got to Shawn, Corey was introduced to Gaby too. It was clear that the president was very proud of his daughter.   
  
"Gaby will take us to the MC she’s been with for almost a year now. They are our brothers, in a way. Have a more secure hideout and supply storage. They got attacked also. And like us, lost a lot of members. We melt the two groups into one," Shawn explained with the now human-shaped Mick standing a step behind him. It was explained to everyone that the big new man was a guard.

"It's gonna be fun," Gabrielle jumped off a barrel on which she's been sitting cross-legged in her leather-pants and high-heeled boots. "They are good peeps and skilled survivors. I managed to contact them yesterday. They can't send help to escort us, because their number is low too, but in exchange of our help in strengthening their forth and going on supply runs, they are happy to take us in," she explained, looking around the gathered men with a confident look and stance.  
  
Jim knew that she was a real wild one who could rip another hole to most people. The fragile blond look became the last mistake for many men and women who got in their way. No wonder Gabrielle got a young but probably strong guardian.  
  
"She's a handful..." #9 said looking right at Jim from behind his mask, as if reading his thoughts. Either way, Jim wasn't that surprised and barely noticeable nodded to the creature.

"We should get going within an hour. Check your stuff and bikes and keep your guns at the ready. It's getting more dangerous out there," she added with a strange little smile in the corner of her lips. "Sometimes I wish it was a zombie apocalypse instead of this shit," she added as she walked to her father to pull him aside probably for some more stuff to discuss.

Corey smiled. He was glad someone said it out loud finally. It's an apocalypse, and the world they all knew was crumbling down and slowly will become a new world.

What he did not like was that how many things in that forming world the other ones tried to influence once again.   
  
Peeking at Jim and #9, he nodded to pull away a little too for a talk. Once somewhat out of earshot from the others, Corey could finally speak with the young guard and #3. "I suppose you were all ahead. What is to be expected?" 

"This other group has no guardians. But the humans are good. Gabrielle is on the path to get awake. From my human we will have to wait till more strange things happen. I see Jim that you got your powers in use. And that is good. The small town we are headed towards is a final frontier against the attacks. Phone lines and media connections are failing as the higher positioned humans are infested. It's speeding up fast," #3 explained.

"I believe Gabrielle will be the other group's leader one day. She's been teaching them already and they love her. She also got close to their leader's son," #9 spoke up too before turning to Jim and the half-demon on his side.  
  
Jim kept his attention on the masked shadows. It was still a bit strange for him to communicate with such creatures, but he showed his back to the rest of the humans so it appeared as if he was talking with Corey.  
  
"I don't know how to use those powers yet but I can tell they are awake and very much present now," he nodded then frowned. "Wait... what do you mean by 'infested'?" he glimpsed at #3.

"We are stronger, or more skilled beings in our own world too. We can exist here in this form and interact with other beings and things. And as you see, even materialize and transmutate into a physical form between worlds. Same as the beings of Valhalla. But most of us can only cross the borders as a spirit. And need a host to actually exist longer around. Those you call infested humans. Angels and demons take over the human body and will. Like a puppet. I believe you have stories and films of that. Knowing all kinds of those demon infestations and you have exorcists to fight them... Or something. We cannot do that at all. Because we only exist with self-awareness," #3 explained and turned to Corey to check if he spoke understandable with the human.   
  
"Yes. That's the basic to know about that. Often those weaker creatures are used by stronger ones to manipulate how things are happening. And of course greedy creatures, may they be human, demon or angel always existed and worked together. That is what you can see all around. Greed destroying everything, like it did before a few times in the past. You like science, I know that Jim. You know how great civilizations had collapsed and vanished without really much reason or explanation for it. A few hundreds of years from now this will be one of those happenings in history."

Apparently there were tons to learn about these worlds and beings to which Jim tried to be blind until recently. "It all makes sense, though..." he mumbled with a deep frown. He knew that there used to be big projects in the past to try and discover why such civilizations had vanished. Of course nowadays humans didn't have money to waste on such things as the whole world was a huge mess with wars and trying to survive another day. Some tried to do that with hoarding money in hopes of buying protection and supplies and also power, some learning survival in the harder way, out on the streets. Stealing, killing and doing all kinds of shit they had to. It was sad, really. But Jim also felt that it was time everything collapsed on itself with the hope that something better was going to be built on the ruins of this civilization.  
  
"Let's wrap it up, guys! We should head out in half an hour!" they suddenly heard Gabrielle's voice from not far.  
  
"Thank you for the information," Jim nodded to the shadows again then glimpsed down at Corey. "You can stay and talk some more if you want, I'm gonna check on our bike and supplies," he said, leaning down to peck the soft lips to make sure these demons knew Corey was with him and under his protection now. Just in case. Then he walked off to do as he said.

***

Corey could see and feel the changes in Gabrielle even from riding behind the girl. Shawn and Mick gave her information about the gang's protective demons for sure. And also she had her eyes lost on Corey with a deep thinking expression before they got going.   
  
The half-demon could have sworn that he could feel the atmosphere changing more and more as they got closer to the other small town, which #3 said was already in more chaos than the bigger cities.   
  
He had a lot to think over. Just like his special human mate, Corey was also in a brand new situation and the talk with his brothers felt strange to him. But also it felt good that they did not outcast him and he was still #8 in a way for them, working together with them to keep this group of people safe.

Concentrating on driving, Jim thought a few things through too. For starters, he knew that this was very much real now. Before Corey (or at least knowing his physical form), his life was about surviving himself and his fears and weaknesses. Now he had to survive not just only for himself, but for Corey too. Of course the others in the group were important too, but not as important as the small man hugging Jim from behind.  
  
Jim made a vow to himself that no matter what may come in the future, he was going to try to keep Corey safe too. It was just fair like that, no? Even if he was technically just a human with a powerful ancestry. Maybe at the other biker gang Corey could start teaching Jim about his awakening powers too.  
  
With that thought he let go of a handle to caress Corey's arm around his middle then he looked ahead at the gathering dark clouds over the town. He didn't like the look of that or the feeling he got once they rode through the border of the town.  
  
"Keep your eyes open, baby. I have a bad feeling..." Jim shouted back to Corey, his eyes slightly glowing behind his sunglasses.

The boy nodded, he could feel it too. And made a note for himself to practice with Jim how to hide his inhuman glowing eyes in public.   
  
The ride into the small and seemingly abandoned town was just like in an old horror movie, and the word 'creepy' was the first thing to cross Corey's mind.   
  
Even if it was high noon, nobody was seen outside and even with human senses it could be felt that some greater force was present. Not to mention the very suspicious looking storm cloud which looked like a dark swirling portal of energies.

It was clear that the rest of the bikers had the same idea about being more careful. They slowed down their pace a bit so they could react faster in case of an attack. There were trash and some burned out or abandoned vehicles all around. Really, it looked like this town was already past the whole apocalypse thing. Jim half-expected a horde of zombies coming at them at any moment. But he knew... he could feel it in his bones... that something much worse was lurking around.  
  
Frowning as they had to slow down at a barricade and find a way around it, he stopped his bike to wait for the others to get through the narrow path they found. And that's when he looked up at the clouds and his eyes widened.  
  
"Are those... what I think they are?" he murmured to Corey as he kept his eyes on a few dark winged figures flying around between the clouds, disappearing then reappearing in turns.

"Yeah... angels... They took over the town already," Corey said with wide eyes, knowing well that the demons with them will be noticed. 

"They will sense our kind and attack. We should hurry up to get to the hideout," he added and just to have his words underlined the other demons’ shadow forms flew before them, looking out for the crossing humans.

To that warning, Jim drew one of his guns to be prepared. "Move it, guys. Something's coming!" Jim warned the others, but it seemed it was too late as some shots were fired at them.  
  
Well, that was a bit unexpected, because Jim thought the angels would dive down from the sky to attack. But these were humans... Or not?  
  
"Take cover!" Shawn yelled and Jim quickly pulled his bike behind a car before pulling Corey behind some concrete blockades. As they began firing back, Jim managed to get a glimpse of some attackers.  
  
They looked like humans, yes, but moved faster and Jim took a glimpse of the face of one before blowing his head off. Something was terribly wrong with it. Especially the eyes. They looked pitch black to him.  
  
"Possessed humans?" he asked Corey, glad that earlier he gave his lover a gun too. Just in case.

Corey was busy firing back with high efficiency, thanks to his abilities. "Yes. Look. They are not in this world, like my brothers ain't either but exist on the border. You can only kill the vessel," he said as they could see the other demons appear at the shot human from which a shining dark-winged fog-like being emerged. Right into the hands of the demons who vanished with it. "Here they only go into another host body," he added as they got a new wave of attack. "But those above only control them and cannot attack us, at least…"

"There are too many! We have to keep going before they cut our way off!" they heard Gabrielle's yells after she cut open the throat of a man who got too close with a machete. "Hm... I'll take this..." she smirked satisfied with her battle gain then headed back towards her bike like the rest of the guys, #9 working damn hard to keep her safe.  
  
"She's right! Cover each other and let's move it!" Shawn ordered while half of the guys got on the bikes, the other opening them a way and covering their backs.  
  
"We should get going too..." Jim said while reloading his gun, seeing that half of the group was already on the move.

It was clear that the angels wanted to block their way. And Corey agreed to at least most of them should get into safety.   
  
In his attempt to keep Jim's back safe, he drifted a little to the side and more into the front line by the time the big guy started his bike.   
  
Running over he hugged his man and pecked his lips. "Help the others. You can see what they cannot. I can teleport or fly to you. I would bring attention to you all with what I am now. You are special Jim. You have powers and see the truth but they would sense you as a normal human. You can be hidden. That's why you were so important all along your life. I love you," Corey said quick and shot a possessed gunman in the head that got too close for his liking.

Jim's brows furrowed because this sounded too much like a goodbye to him and he didn't like it at all. "I don't want to leave you here..." he started then cursed as some more bullets hit the ground not far from them, clearly aimed at the last two remaining bikers.  
  
"Okay, fine... Stay alive... Please. I love you too," he pulled Corey in for one quick kiss then turned his bike around and got through the barricade to catch up with the others with a fucking heavy heart. Leaving his man back there alone to give them a chance to flee felt so wrong to Jim. But Corey was right. He had to help the others to get to a safer area.  
  
"I'll come back for you, my love..." he looked back once more, seeing as Corey ducked behind a truck then ran off to the left to draw the attackers' attention.  
  
"Fucking apocalypse!" Jim grumbled under his mustache and gave gas to get to the front.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Alluring the attackers seemed to have worked way too well. As soon as Corey felt the others far enough as he was retreating to the fields and forest, he spread his wings and took off, drawing more the attention of the angels commanding above.   
  
By then sensing what he was, the infested ones followed the half-demon more than the human biker caravan. Corey always wanted to keep Jim safe. In his state as he was he would only have brought danger to everyone.   
  
As he got deep into the rocky hills nearby, he put his wings away and rested a little in a caving, keeping his senses sharp to any danger.   
  
So... He was alive and hopefully the others got to the hideout too. It was true that he could blink to Jim. If he feels Jim. Or know where to appear... So with a heavy heart and a heavy sigh he just waited out the darkness, watching the setting sun...

The little group was starting to calm down after the adrenaline rush they all got hit with at that godforsaken town. It took maybe half an hour for them to get to the relative safety of the other biker gang's hideout. Which was more like a fortress. It clearly used to be a military base of some sort with watch towers, thick rock and concrete walls. That was on one side. The other side of it looked at a cliff. At least they wouldn't have to be afraid of being attacked by humans or possessed humans from that side. Though their winged "friends" would still be a problem.  
  
The base also had a good garage, barracks and a labyrinth of tunnels underground where everyone could flee in case of a nuclear or air strike. So yeah, it was pretty secure in every meaning with tons of food and an own water supply, gardens and all that shit that could sustain an even bigger group of humans.  
  
Jim also saw the fresh graves near the cliff and the marks of the recent attack. But at least the surviving members of the bikers were good people. Jim had met a few before, but he was usually drunk or high so didn't remember much of those encounters. But now he could tell that Gabrielle and Shawn were moving around like this was their second home.  
  
Watching the blond girl jump up into the arms of a biker guy to kiss him, Jim's heart sank because he immediately thought of Corey. Was he still alive? Jim couldn't feel him. He should get going soon. It was starting to get dark...  
  
"You should wait until dawn..." a voice said from his right and as Jim looked over, he saw the masked figures of #0 and #3 next to him. "He's gonna be alright," #0 added so Jim knew that he spoke for the first time too.

"He is hiding away. The attackers are still by the road. At dawn you can go around the town from East and head to the hills. From there you will feel each other," #0 continued. 

"We are still connected loosely," #3 added. "The night will hide him. And he can get further into safety. The beings born from light can't see or sense in the dark. You’re now needed here. We’re setting our strategy with Mick, Shawn, Gabrielle and once she forth called #9. Come and witness it."

"Thank you for the tips and help," Jim ran his hand through his messy hair, not looking any calmer even after the encouraging words and suggestions. He guessed from now on he'd never stop worrying about Corey whenever they get separated.  
  
"Oh... he's gonna manifest? That's great, I think. Of course I want to see that," he said a bit distracted or rather letting himself to get distracted by that. Besides it was a rare thing to witness and at least Jim would now see how his Corey came through to this world. He also decided that he was going to talk to Gabrielle so she wasn't going to make the same mistake Jim nearly did with rejecting Corey at first.  
  
Getting up from a table where he's been smoking, Jim followed the other two invisible demons. They went into one of the military tents that was offered for them as a makeshift place to rest while they prepare their rooms inside.  
  
Shawn, Gabrielle, Mick, Jim, #3, #0 and the still shadow #9 were present. It was strange for Jim how fast he was getting used to seeing the demons now all the time while the president and his daughter couldn't yet. Or at least not too often.  
  
"You ready?" Shawn asked his daughter who nodded determined and without fear in her blue eyes.  
  
"Of course. This is so badass... How do we do this?" she asked staring into thin air where Mick said her guardian was hovering.

"First of all. You acknowledge his existence. That's done. Second, you have to need him to be here. To be able to be solid. So you can see and touch him. That will call his spirit fully over the border," Mick said while the girl was already focusing on trying to see #9. "Maybe focus on the danger along our way. You need him to be here and be able to talk with him how to keep everyone safe," the big man said calmly. 

And as Gaby was picking up the thoughts, the shadowy figure slowly formed to a more human shape. A slim young guy with shoulder long hair and the mask on. He looked around and raised his hand before his masked face to check it. Then pulled the mask off and a bearded dark brown-eyed kid smiled at the blond girl, opening his lips for the very first time in this world. " _Jay_... That’s what I have to say out," he said on a soft nice-sounding voice.

Gaby grinned from ear to ear and even went as far as stepping over to the boy to hug him tight. "Jay. Welcome. It's so nice to finally see you!" she said then pressed a kiss against the bearded face. "Thank you for keeping me safe for so long. I know it wasn't easy," she giggled, making the others chuckle too while she stepped back and took a good look of her guardian.  
  
Jim smiled too, seeing and feeling that Gabrielle lacked the fear and confusion Jim felt when it turned out what Corey was. So maybe there wasn't going to be a problem there. Jim was happy for the girl and the young guardian, though a part of him felt sorry that he didn't have the chance to see Corey manifest like this.  
  
After greeting Jay, Jim left the little gathering, worry still squeezing his heart. He needed a drink or two to ease up a bit...

*** 

Meanwhile in the forest Corey started to move under the cover of the night. He knew he was safer and after not feeling any harm on the field, he spread his wings to fly above the trees and look for a direction. And he realized that he got really lost... He couldn't see the road from where he was and had no knowledge of the hills around him blocking his view. 

After a few minutes of flying around to search for the road, he gave up and decided to try to recall where he was running when he was coming here. Maybe he was better away from the others now.. Nothing happens without a reason, really… 

With a heavy sigh he put his wings away and using his ability to see perfectly in the dark started walking in a direction against the rock walls... Suddenly sensing something weird in the energies…

***

Cracking another beer open while a lit cigarette was burning in his mouth, Jim took a long sip. Already sporting a nice buzz from the alcohol he haven't touched ever since Corey physically came into his life. Fuck, he was still worried and missed the lil shit so much...  
  
Looking up when he felt someone approach, he watched Mick pull a chair next to him to sit down and put his elbows on the table top.  
  
"You look like shit," he said examining Jim.  
  
"No shit. I want him back on my side. It's like missing a limb," he grimaced and took a drag from his smoke.

"Yeah it's clearer than sunlight," the big man giggled shaking his head. "It's almost midnight. If you want to go search for him at dawn, maybe you should try to cut the beers back a bit... He needs you Jim. The changes are huge for him too, maybe even more as he had lost a lot of his old self," Mick added and for a good half minute just stared at the tall biker as he was thinking about sharing something with him. "Human emotions are powerful, it can easily destroy us if we are not careful. He is lucky you called him back…"

"Yeah, you're right. This's gonna be my last one for tonight," he raised his beer can then sighed. "Although I don't know the exact extent of how much he’s changed, I know he is changing. Just like me..." he mused then took a closer look at Mick.  
  
"I hear you were once in love with a human. Care to share the story or it's a sore spot?" he asked with the straightforwardness of tipsy people.

"It's a sore spot. But also a sweet memory," Mick smiled with a sigh. "Just like Corey, I had fallen for my human hard. She was a small fierce woman in this gang. Even worse than Gaby is! She always felt me somehow, and one day called me through. She had trouble accepting me as I am, but I… I wasn't ready to give up all. Eventually after a while she got curious and her powers awoke more. And we became lovers for a few years. Then she got shot in the head."

"Wow, I'm sorry, man. That's rough..." Jim gave Mick a sympathetic look. "I'm guessing it was way before the time I joined the gang... I bet it was hard afterwards. But... You managed to turn back to your full demon self... Corey won't be able in case something happens to me or I die of old age if I'm lucky..." he stared ahead of him, frowning again.   
  
"You don't age like we do, right? Will Corey stay this young too? Will I tie him to me for the rest of... well, my life?" he whispered.

"This had happened even before you were born, Jim. I didn't…" Mick started but decided he didn't need to say anything after seeing the frown of the biker and heard his following words.   
  
"We don't age like you do. I'm not sure how Corey will age now. He tied himself to you. Don't worry. Just... how to say it... try to make him never regret his decision," Mick added with a smile and patted Jim's back. "Heads up dude. Try to rest a little before going after him. You will need your strength and powers."

"I guess you're right," Jim sighed again. "Thanks man... And if you ever need to talk about anything, I'll be here – I hope... I appreciate all your help for us and the gang in general," Jim said, drinking the last of his beer and got up to get back to his bunk on a pair of steadier long legs than he expected.  
  
He wanted it to be dawn already but Mick was right. He needed some rest as it was probably going to be a bitch to find Corey. Jim just hoped they would sense each other again soon because he could feel that black void in him again without his small little demon.

***

As the dawning sun started to climb up the sky, Corey stood up against the caving of the cliff with the weird energies.   
  
He must try to find the road to know where to find his human. He literally felt like aging overnight without feeling Jim's spirit with him.   
  
He felt lucky that he found a great and special place and useful help during the night. The directions he got from his new... let’s say friend were easy to follow and soon he was at the edge of the forest.   
  
Peeking up, he could see some flying forms. Sentinels guarding their invaded town. Also some of the once infested humans were wandering aimlessly and mumbling incoherent lines on the road. 

It was a junction. One road took right across the town, the one was shorter and the biker gang took that the day before. The other one went around the town and followed the edge of the woods. It was double the time to get to the old military base using that, but Corey wanted to be safe…

Needless to say, Jim was on the road only after a few hours of sleep. He couldn't wait any longer and didn't care if any of the shadow demons followed him or not. It was something he had to do. He was now incomplete without his own demon boy. It wasn't even a day but Jim itched so much to touch him and hold Corey close. It was like puking rainbows, but the rough-looking biker couldn't help himself.  
  
"Pull yourself together, man. You have a task ahead," he murmured as he sped up on the road that was going to lead him towards the town but instead of going through it, it was a way to go around more undetected. Or at least that's what Jim hoped.  
  
But he knew he was getting closer when he spotted those storm clouds with the lightning bolts illuminating the black forms of the watching angels. Jim also saw one or two of those aimlessly wandering shells which used to be human at one point.  
  
It was horrible. How could something do this without remorse? Just thinking about the possibility of living like that gave the creeps to Jim. Instead of dwelling on it, he sped up some more, wanting to find his man as soon as possible. He knew that whenever he'll get close enough, he'll feel where to go.

Walking in the shadows of the trees and not on the actual concrete road, Corey kept his senses on alert for danger and also if he could feel his man from closer. After a while he thought that he just wanted to feel Jim again so much that he was fooling himself with thinking his love was not that far away.   
  
In the back of his mind he felt that new friend around, just like how they agreed to help Corey to be safe on his journey.   
  
But sooner than he thought, the small creature could see the bigger mountains where the base was. At least as he was told, but as the Hollows appeared less and the road got more away from the town, he started feeling a missed warmth spreading in his chest. And with a big smile, without even looking around, he teleported to the source of that warmth.

As the miles were being eaten by Jim's trustworthy black bike, he felt a bit less tense. He was on his way to find his mate. He had to be still alive. He knew Corey got skills. The other demons have told him too that he was going to be okay. So he has to... Jim has to believe in the small redhead.  
  
That's how he kept convincing himself that he was going to find Corey. Jim just started thinking of places where someone like his lover would choose to hide, when he realized that the little flame in his chest began to grow again. Could it be?  
  
"Yes! Corey..." Jim smiled a bit as he felt that presence growing stronger through their bond and true to that, in less than two minutes, he saw a small figure appear on the road from out of nowhere.  
  
Jim's smile grew bigger as he recognized the seemingly unharmed demon in him, his whole being becoming more aware and alive. But that smile quickly faded when he saw another figure appear behind Corey.  
  
Speeding up a bit to get there faster, Jim hit the breaks to skid to a halt and jump off his bike that landed on the ground, but Jim didn't care as he marched forward, taking out his gun to point it at the... half-angel?... not far behind Corey.  
  
The stranger wasn't tall either and had messy black hair with eyebrow piercings and a goatie, wearing some... well, a bit dirty black tracksuit. But Jim could see and feel it. That strange aura and the light-grey folded wings.

"Get down, Corey! Angel!" he shouted at his boy, ready to feed lead to the fucker.

Corey was happy that finally he could see his man and totally forgot about the being that appeared behind his back.   
  
So when Jim started to get in full protective mode, his blue glowing eyes widened and he turned around looking at the angel.   
  
"No! Jim, he is good! He helped me get here!" he yelled back running to hug his man and turn him away from the weird-looking creature who jumped behind a tree at once.   
  
Sadly the 'not good' angels attention got drawn to the loud scene out on the open...   
  
"Guys... We should go back… fast..." the angel said lisping a little from behind the tree and spread his light feather-covered wings and took off.

"What?" Jim asked confused with Corey's small body plastered against his as the biker tried to keep an eye on both on his demon and the hiding angel. He was totally confused in that moment although he remembered Corey telling him that not all angels were bad. But before he could ask more, he could feel and see the dangerous asshats getting on the move.  
  
"Fuck..." Jim cursed holstering his gun and hugged Corey tight, guessing what was coming next. Also beside concentrating on their survival, Jim was already full of questions and had a healthy dose of mistrust and suspicion towards the already flying... guy... angel... or whatever.

Hugging his man close, Corey also took off and followed the other half-being.   
  
This time is was not a romantic joyride under the night sky. It was a matter of life and death and the demon was flying at full speed. Through their bond he could feel the tough biker’s stomach flipping but he only slowed down, not so gently, when they were close to that special energy on the hillside.  
  
"Sorry..." he said watching Jim supporting his dizzy self on the side of a rock while fighting his puking reflex. " He is JD. He helped me... I bring some herbs," he said more worried when the biker started to gag and blinked away leaving the two men to each other.   
  
"Hi..." JD waved a little nervously. "I really don't mean harm. I'm a half-angel and stuck between the worlds as a mongrel just like that half-demon kid. Poor thing…" he added as he saw true surprise in Jim's eyes. "Till now He didn't even fully know what he became. It takes a lot of time to find your way when you don't belong to nowhere really... I’ve been the same. And as I’m stuck here, I'm trying to help the ones who want peace," JD told Jim.

It took Jim a few more moments to convince his body that puking wasn't a good idea, though probably not having a mild hangover would've helped too. Then Jim's stomach sank for a different reason as surprise took over his features as he looked at the half-angel.  
  
"Wait... what? What do you mean by a mongrel stuck between worlds like Corey?" he whispered, carefully straightening up but he kept holding onto that rock. "I... I did that to him?" he dropped his gaze, eyes widening a bit as the puzzle pieces were finally falling into place. When put that way the changes around and in Corey made much more sense.

"You are his love... I'm sorry… I thought... Well he didn't know either so it's logical that you don't know either. He chose you. He did not go back to his own world for days and the full moon would have erased him if you didn't show that you needed him. Unlike humans, my and his kind needs a reason to stay. You kept him alive, really... He wanted that. Wanted you. He knows now what it means but don't regret it. Man, you two are something else. I'm happy to see such things. I was not so lucky with the human I chose this for…"  
  
Just then the mentioned demon landed with some herbs and rubbed them between his palms. "Inhale their essence, Jim. It will help. I'm sorry you got sick…"

Jim wanted to ask some more from JD, but the reappearance of his lover stopped him from doing so. Instead he did as he was asked and inhaled the scent of the herbs. Only a few tries was enough to settle his stomach some more.   
  
Straightening up, he looked down on his worried mate and had to caress his handsome face with soft love in his hazel eyes. Everything JD just said running in circles in Jim's head.  
  
"When we get somewhere more safe, we should talk, baby. But I'm very happy to see you unharmed. I love you," he whispered and leaned down to gently kiss him, not caring about the discreetly watching half-angel.  
  
But he cared the next moment when he spoke up.  
  
"They're coming! We better hurry. Follow me, little demon," JD said urgently and stretched out his wings before taking off.

Nodding to JD, Corey hugged his man and spreading his wings followed him to that strange energy at the rock walls.   
  
"We’re go into a… sub-dimension, kinda. It's a place between the borders and hidden away. Many find shelter there. Just... try not to be too jumpy from the beings there. It's a safe place. No one will harm you. I promise," Corey said to his man and kissed his bearded face as they landed. Taking Jim's big hand, he pulled him to go after JD and right into the rock wall.   
  
Which was really a portal. And inside a very modern looking tunnel led to a place that looked like one of those big ass hotels with twenty plus levels. Demons and angels were around. Everyone minding their own business and not caring about them.   
  
"Let's go inside, I give you a room. And once you have one, you can always come here through one of the portals. I set them up at such places like near that town. Welcome to Sanctuary," JD said as he led them into the building.

To say that Jim was totally amazed was an understatement. He had no idea such places or rather dimensions existed. Okay, theoretically he knew about some, but couldn't come up with something like this even in his wildest dreams. A sanctuary to outcasts and half-beings – and apparently occasionally for humans like him. Though he wasn't sure that he would've been able to enter without having the Nephilim heritage in his blood.  
  
Trying not to stare too much and keep his cool from seeing all kinds of beings and their true faces, he walked next to Corey, following JD, who seemed to move around with ease.  
  
"You own... or rather created this place?" he asked in awe as they entered the lobby of the "hotel".

"I created it with a… let's say long-term lover of mine. He was a stuck half-demon and we used to find ways to learn more and free more of our lost powers. With it we made this. It's not mine. It's everyone's who is in need," JD said handing Jim a key. "It's like what the humans calls 'no man's land' or 'sacred ground'. Even if you see your enemy here, you must keep the peace and fight outside. I think it's understandable," he flashed a businessman-like smile at Jim and Corey.

JD's reply stuck a chord in Jim, he couldn't help it. For one, it became clear that JD had a male lover. For two, it was a half-demon like Corey. And that reminded Jim of his mortality again. They'll really have to talk about a lot of things with Corey.  
  
"I see. This place is amazing. And huge," Jim nodded while looking around. It was also quite elegant, not as... tattered as JD looked at first glimpse. "Can I ask... what happened to that lover?" Jim asked before he could stop himself. "Sorry, don't mean to pry. Just curious. This whole... demons and angels and dimensions thing is still new to me..." he mumbled as he glimpsed at the key in his hand then up to the long-haired half-angel who meanwhile stepped behind the reception counter to quickly supervise some stuff the pretty red-haired half-demon girl pointed out.

"He was captured and killed after a few decades," JD said not looking up but in his tone and tensing up body it showed that it was a sore point still. "Don't worry about the questions, ask whatever you need to. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to sort some things out," he smiled apologetic then turned his attention to the secretary lady.   
  
Corey was still holding Jim's hand and for that looked up at his man. He knew well that Jim learned about what he became. "Let's go… I know you have some questions for me too," he said on a grim tone, not really wanting to hear Jim disappointed in him.

"Sorry to hear... and thanks," Jim mumbled to JD then nodded to Corey as an answer, but squeezed his small hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb reassuringly to ease a bit the dark thoughts and mood in his mate.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

They walked down on a tastefully decorated corridor. Like in the whole building, mostly the black, white and golden colors dominated and as they got out of an elevator on the 9th floor, they saw that their room followed the same decor. It was a big room with a balcony and an adjoining bathroom. There was everything a regular hotel could offer them – a king-sized bed, mini fridge, flat screen and comfortable furniture. But instead of the usual decorative but boring landscape paintings or abstract art, there were paintings of angels, demons, energies and other dimensions – or at least that's what Jim thought for a moment before tightly hugging Corey to him. He wasn't interested in the details of their room.  
  
"I was so scared and worried that you got hurt or that I wouldn't find you," he whispered, not loosening his long tattooed arms from around his half-demon.

Corey released a sigh and hugged his human back. "I'm okay, Jim. I was worried that I couldn't find my way back to the road but, as you could see, I was more alluring to the attacking angels than you all... I won't leave you again.. If you want that.." he added a bit unsure still. "Ask. I will answer the best I can. But you must know that Mick warned me that I don't know what I am doing, and I only learned details now..." he pulled back with his usual lip bite and looked at Jim for his reactions.

Cupping the side of Corey's slightly flushed face, Jim looked down into the intense blue eyes. "I know. JD told me that you didn't know about the extent of your changes either... I know you didn't keep this from me willingly," he said softly.  
  
"Come on, I think we both need a drink and to relax a bit after such an eventful morning..." he sighed as he led Corey to the bed to make him sit. "And we also have to talk about a few things..." Jim added then opened the fridge to look for some drinks for them. "Damn, they are generous around here," he chuckled a bit, taking out an unopened bottle of Jack Daniels. "They usually have just these mini bottles in such places – as you might know..." Also, the irony of the initials "JD" wasn't lost on Jim as he fetched two clean glasses for them too.  
  
"So... First of all, let's just drink to being alive, baby," he suggested after pouring for them both then after the first long sip from the whiskey, he snapped his lips and looked at Corey.  
  
"Of course I don't want you to leave me again... Apparently I'm too selfish for that," Jim chuckled a bit dryly. "You sacrificed so much for me... for us. You still don't regret it? It must be very hard for you..."

Corey sniffed at the whiskey and looked at Jim unsure. He knew it was a strong drink and last time he was done even from beer. But for this talk and the feelings he got from Jim he probably need it too... So he sipped at it and made a grimace as the strong liquid rushed down his throat. "Why you people love these things so much?" he shivered gasping but drowned the rest of it too. 

"I don't regret anything I did. You called for me in need, and with that saved my... life, or existence. And I'm glad I can be with you," he said keeping his senses on his lover. "Are you...? Jealous?" he finally asked with a frown.

"It's good to help you relax and dull your senses when the world around you gets too much... Though it's also a poison and dangerous thing," Jim chuckled more to himself. He had his fair share of drinks so far and he kinda welcomed the taste and burning feeling, though he didn't want to drown himself in alcohol anymore.  
  
"You don't have to drink more if you don't like it. I just wanted you to taste this too. It's not everyone's drink..." Jim explained. "I'd never force anything on you... I hope you know that..." he mumbled under his mustache while pouring one more for himself, but this time he took only a small sip, wanting to savor and enjoy the taste a bit.  
  
Though to Corey's question he tensed for a moment before giving it a thought or two. "I think, I am a bit jealous. Not just because JD is a half-being like you, but also because he can give you things I can't. I don't know what's the life-expectancy of half-beings, but certainly much longer than mine... for example... One day I'm gonna die and you'll be left alone without your love, like Mick or JD..." he said staring into his glass. "I don't want you to suffer because of me..."

Corey felt the darker emotions creeping up on his pair and he moved closer to kiss Jim's face.   
  
"But you're here now. Even I don't know how long I will live. What if I will die? I can now.. My body is human with all the weaknesses that come with it. You think I would want to leave you alone and suffer? I wanted to stay to help you and keep you safe. If I die who will protect you? I want to enjoy being with you. And learn as much as we can about ourselves to grow," Corey said as he slowly crawled into Jim's lap, cheeks flushed red and feeling hot and light headed from the whiskey already.   
  
"You know what is the biggest thing to being a human? Or why the Nephilim was practically erased to degrade to be humans too? Why your kind is dangerous to those outer dimensional beings?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right about focusing on getting to know each other better and on growing as individuals and a pair too..." Jim gave in to Corey's reasoning in the end and well, welcomed him on his lap.  
  
His free hand automatically slid onto Corey's ass to slowly caress it. Then from the sight and the way the redhead started to sound Jim realized what was going on. Corey was getting near drunk and apparently that made him... nuzzly... Jim experimentally offered his own glass to his boy.  
  
"No, baby. Tell me why..." Jim asked, letting his long fingers slowly slide under the hem of Corey's tee to feel that smooth warm skin on his back while getting more and more lost in the shining blue eyes. Jim just loved that fire behind them with which their owner was trying to convince him about what he was saying. And... Jim had to admit that it was working...

"Because humans can learn and grow. When the first Nephilims were born, being a crossbreed they were stronger than both angels or demons... We can't learn like you to be more skilled. We get like... upgraded. That’s a sharing of stronger energies and skills from the great old ones. But you can learn from books how to do anything... Like with technology and stuff... Knowledge is power…" Corey said taking the glass and downing the strong drink at once, giggling from the way it made him shiver.   
  
"I just want to be with you and love you... And help you free your powers and let it flow between us… That is so good..." Corey mumbled more and more turned on and started to kiss and lick Jim's neck and collarbone, popping open the top button on Jim's shirt.

"It's good to know, love..." Jim hummed then sighed from the kisses and licks, taking the empty glass from Corey to put it on the nightstand. Now both his big hands could roam under the clothes, discovering more of that wonderfully warm skin. Damn, he missed his little demon boy so damn much – and it wasn't even a full day! It was crazy, but still... Jim didn't mind at all. The possibility of losing Corey terrified him. He never wanted to feel like that again, although the biker wasn't that naive to believe that it can't happen in the future. But Corey was right. They were here now and they should enjoy their peaceful time while it lasts.  
  
"I promise I'll try my best to learn and grow for both of us. I want to be able to fight and protect myself better..." he whispered. "I was so scared and... I think I'm also a bit jealous because for the first time in my life I have someone I love dearly and can lose. I don't want to lose you...But now... now kiss me already..." Jim pulled his head back enough to be able to meet the hazy eyes.

"I’ve loved you so much for so long. That's why I wanted to stay as a… as more of a human with you," Corey whispered already pecking Jim's lips between the words.   
  
He moved to straddle his man and pushed his groin to Jim's. Hugging the long neck he moaned and he basically attacked Jim's lips and sucked his tongue into his mouth at once.

Jim was literally speechless because of Corey's attack, but he loved every second of it and instead let him feel his love through their once again strengthening bond. His hands now were pushing up the tee and soon pulled it over Corey's head, just to drop it somewhere behind him onto the floor with a soft growl, letting their lips melt together again in another heated kiss.  
  
"I can't get enough of you..." he mumbled into the smaller man's mouth while caressing the longer fire-like curls on one side of Corey's head then leaned back on the bed, pulling his boy on top of him. "Will you ride me this time?" he panted in-between their never-ending hungry kisses. It was so impossible by then for Jim to keep his hands off the half-naked body, but luckily there was no need to stop.

"I think you make me more drunk than the whiskey," Corey giggled and slid lower on Jim's laid back body, opening the shirt button by button and licking and kissing his way slowly but surely toward the tenting jeans front, taking his time to savor the fair skin of his biker. He enjoyed the impatient moans and huffs so much. It all made him feel more wanted by his man.   
  
"So... I should ride this then?" he asked biting into the very visibly eager and trapped cock, spreading his wings wide for Jim.

"Fuckkk..." Jim groaned from both the feeling and the sight. "I think you do the same to me... Cuz I want more... Always _more_ with you..." he panted slightly out of breath, eyes glued to the small beast between his legs, teasing his bulge. "I want you so badly..." Jim managed to say as he ran his fingers through the red hair again. That picture was pure debauchery. A flushed and drunk boyish demon about to suck or ride (or both) his very willing cock.  
  
"Please... Corey..." the biker added while kicking off his boots.

Corey pulled back pleased from the reactions of the big man. Moving his wings he scratched along Jim's by then uncovered sides.   
  
Licking his pink lips, he freed the hard dick and moaning leaned down to lick it from base till the wetting tip, lapping at it giggling.

Needless to say, Jim's upper-body arched and a louder moan escaped him from the wings scratching him. The next moan became even louder as fucking finally he could feel those sinful lips around his aching dick again. Fucking hell... how could Corey be so hot and cute at the same time??  
  
"W-what's so funny?" Jim managed to ask while his cock jumped a bit against Corey's lips.

"Humans teach that demons are evil," he licked his lips again 'accidentally' flicking his tongue against the impatient cock too.  
  
Then he stood up and slowly, to give a show for Jim, turned around. Wrapping his chestnut colored wings around his body like a shield, in the next moment he turned again to face Jim without his plants already, but still mostly wrapped in his huge wings. 

"You sure you can handle a half-drunk very turned on half-demon on you...?" he asked moving the wings away from his pale and tattooed body as he knelt up on the bed next to Jim's thighs.

This was pure torture. It had to be. Or Jim died and he ended up in some twisted kind of heaven. Or in this case hell since a very naughty and "evil" demon was teasing the shit out of him.  
  
"You are totz my kind of evil... So perfect. I think you'll give me a heart attack much sooner than I should die," he chuckled hoarsely. "Well..." he then cleared his throat, pulling himself together a bit, trying really fucking hard not to get distracted by those awesome wings... "If you can handle this..." here Jim took hold of his wet cock and pumped it slow and just as teasingly "I think I proved my skills in bed... You think it'll be enough, my red demon?"

"Now I'm half-human. I can learn also," Corey flashed him a very dirty and outright evil grin and pulling Jim's hand away he sucked the big cock right into his strong throat, moaning and coughing a few times around it before pulling back for air and gave the leaking tip a passionate kiss. Then did it all over again a few times just to drive Jim crazier.   
  
"What you have for… lube?" he asked mumbling while he munched on Jim's balls.

"Holy fucking..." Jim cursed, throwing his head back from the intense pleasure then really fucking tried to think long enough to put a coherent thought together. It wasn't easy, thanks to this evil little shit.  
  
"I don't know... Check the nightstand for something or spit or blood or fuck knows... I can't think!" he groaned as he unwittingly pushed his balls more against that amazing mouth.

Corey giggled more and sat up at Jim's hips, leaning down to kiss him long and deep.   
  
His small round ass just lightly touching the tip of the wet throbbing cock. Using the claw on the main bone of his wing, he made a small cut on his pointing and middle finger and started sucking his dark blood with dirty moans, keeping Jim's glowing eyes on him. 

After a few seconds, he took the biker's big hand and pushed two of his fingers in his blood and salvia filled mouth. Jim should get the idea what to do with them from there...

Jim watched Corey's every move like a hungry big cat. He was amazed by how sexually liberated the tipsy demon became. Jim loved every second of it...  
  
"Fuck, Corey... You're so dirty... I love it..." he groaned moving his fingers in and out of the hot bloody mouth a few more times before he pulled them out and reached back to rub then push them into the tight hole, working their way in. Meanwhile with his other hand he pulled Corey down to kiss and lick off the rest of the rich demon blood.

The small creature already felt dizzy from lust, not just the booze. His ass was moving back against the wiggling fingers while growling into the wild kiss. Getting impatient also, he soon reached back and pulled Jim's fingers out to position his slick dick to his hole and move back against it, not once breaking the kiss.

Jim gave control to Corey while he kept kissing him just as passionate, the demon blood making him feel more invigorated and horny. Then he couldn't take the teasing anymore and once his wide tip was positioned to the loosened hole, he pushed up into it a bit until he breached the tight ring of muscles with a satisfied moan.  
  
"Take me at your own pace, baby," he panted into the half-demon's mouth.

Said half-demon was too busy to grumble into Jim's mouth. He let his lover feel all of his burning desire for him. The pleased trembles that ran over his body only fueled the flames that soon made him grind his hips and move on top of the bigger man.   
  
Keeping his balance up with nails dug deep into Jim's chest, maybe he even scratched along the sides of the very arousing man as he let his passion loose, picking up the pace more with his hips movements.

Jim moaned, letting everything wash through him, his long fingers sliding on the goose bumped flesh of his demon as that insanely hot body took his dick so beautifully...  
  
"Fuck yeah..." he grunted and hissed from the sharp nails breaking his skin on his chest. His own fingers dug into the firm ass, helping it move more on his slicked up erection, although Jim tried to hold him back to stay true to what he told Corey. It was the naughty demon's time to do what he wanted. Even if there were moments when Jim just wanted to slam Corey onto his back and fuck the living shit out of him. Maybe later...  
  
"So good... Love you and your hungry ass so much..." he panted, eyes rolling back into his head as Jim's own hips came alive to meet Corey's moves. Jim could even feel the fluttering of the big leather-wings on his face as Corey was practically dancing on his hot groin.

Corey had to admit it that he felt addicted to the man under him and this way he could let himself be free while they... made love... or fucked like animals.   
  
Either way, their deep soul-connecting mating made the small guy buck his ass back harder against the long dick as he felt like the burning itching was driving him crazy to feel even more from his man. 

"I love you too.. Move with me... I want to feel you more," he said with a voice somewhat between growling and speech, leaning down to chew on Jim's long neck.

This was so overwhelming. Nearly too much but still not enough. Offering his neck, Jim grabbed Corey firmer just to fuck harder and faster up into that sweet hole. "Oh yes! Holy shit, yes!" he growled too and as he opened his eyes again from a harder bite on his neck, his irises had that golden light stronger in them.  
  
One of his hands reached up to caress a wing, while the middle on the other collected some wetness around Corey's hole just to push and wiggle it inside with a throaty groan.

The demon threw his head back and cried out biting on his lower lip, and with that cutting it open to bleed in his rapture.   
  
His hips slowed down and he pushed and gyrated back against all that Jim was giving to him. His glowing blue eyes opened half-way to watch his love, his tongue slowly licked up some of the blood but it already ran down on his chin. His hardness was leaking heavily onto Jim's belly as his wings moved to each side of Jim's head to help Corey balance himself more. They also nicely covered up the biker's body with the almost at his brink demon on top of him.

All this only tore another animalistic growl from Jim as he reached behind Corey's head to pull his head closer and lick off the strong blood first from the slightly stubbly chin then the bleeding mouth. Fuck, it was better than any other drug Jim has ever tried. He was so high on pleasure and demon blood like never before. And he didn't want it to stop. Not yet at least.  
  
Feeling how close Corey was, he took a bruising grip of the wide hips to eventually stop him. "Stop... Just stop. Get off and on all fours. Now!" he grunted, already helping Corey off his cock.

Doing what Jim said, Corey moved on all fours next to his man. Supporting himself on his shaking limbs while panting for air and from the way his head felt light and dizzy, and he just loved every moment of it.   
  
"Come on... I need to feel you Jim... I want you... Fuck me as good as you can…" he said with the same growly voice and some whining may have mixed into all that as he pushed his ass back in need.

"Oh I'll fuck you as hard as you deserve it... don't worry..." he spanked then rubbed the here and there already flushed ass then leaned down and pulled the cheeks apart to kiss and lick into the stretched hole, even using his long fingers to play with it until they more or less regained control over themselves, although they stayed just as horny and high.  
  
To add to that, with Corey's ass full of Jim's fingers, the biker took hold of Corey's slick long cock and carefully bent it back to suck on the tip with satisfied sounds. Waiting for more pleas. Jim knew that Corey would know that much from all those years of peeking on him invisibly. And also from their bond that was stronger and more open between them than ever before.   
  
Corey tried to focus on his man and his needs, but he was so far gone from all that stimulation those amazing fingers were giving him that he could barely hold back. It all felt wonderful, but still not enough. 

"Please... Jim, please I need it so much... Please my love... Fuck me," Corey's whiny begging rolled off his bruised lips endlessly in his desperate attempt to make Jim give it to him as hard as the older man already was thinking about it...

"Oh yes... That's what you'll get..." Without noticing, Jim answered Corey's thought or need as if it was spoken out loud. He could feel him so much easier now as his own blood was boiling and finally gave in to his own urges too, letting their bodies and spirit melt together again.  
  
His thrusts were hard and fast, making Corey work on holding himself on his hands and knees (thank fuck for those sexy wings for the additional help!) Especially when Jim came up with the idea of chewing on the inked back like the hungry and high beast he felt himself in those moments. Not to mention that the more of Corey's rich blood he tasted, the wilder and freer he got. It was as if releasing more and more of his true self, his energies becoming too strong for his skin and overflowing his physical boundaries like a tidal wave, covering the crying out, shaking and sweaty small body under him.

Corey felt it, but couldn't make a coherent though out of it how Jim's growing power seemed to leave his physical body and washed over the demon's whole being. Half-human body and demon spirit both. It felt like liquid fire, or lava that melted his whole being in a wonderful way it made Corey lose all connection to the Earthly world and pushed him into a high swoon of ecstasy, leaving his body on autopilot from there.

Pressing against the bitten up and slightly bloody back, Jim's hips kept slapping hard against his boy, thick sweat drops rolling off his face and body as he kept chasing their mutual orgasm. Which exploded in both of them only bare seconds apart, shaking their whole world with a series of loud and hoarse yells that resembled more like dying animals crying out.  
  
Then only the blinding pleasure was left for the beastly couple.

 

***

Corey dropped flat on his belly, groaning and moaning for long minutes while catching his breath. As the haze of pleasures faded, he started feeling his now mortal existence's backlash in the burning and aching all over his body.   
  
Still he opened his eyes smiling as slowly he came around and recalled how Jim has evolved, probably not just from their mating but his blood too. They have to be careful... But now he swept that thought away and looked at the man he loved panting next to him.

Jim was lying on his back by then, shining eyes closed as he kept panting for air, his whole body slightly trembling, muscles exhausted and overworked, but at the same time he felt light like a feather. And satisfied like never before.  
  
"Holy fucking shit..." he opened his gold-ish eyes to look at his very well-fucked boy with the sweetest smile Jim has ever seen on the still flushed face.  
  
Moving on instinct, he rolled onto his side to kiss his demon while stroking a wing. It took him a moment to catch a glimpse of the chewed up back too. "Fuck... I-I'm sorry... I apparently got... a bit carried away... Shit..." he frowned. "You okay? I never did something like this to anyone. Sorry if I hurt you too bad..."

"I'll be okay. I still heal faster than humans. I love it so much. How are you? How do you feel?" he asked reaching out to stroke Jim's skin.

"Thank fuck..." Jim chuckled a bit nervously and his eyes maybe still stayed a bit worried until he made sure that Corey meant it. And well... he could feel and see that he wasn't lying about loving it. Also, as he enjoyed the caresses on his still damp skin, he could've sworn that he could see as some of the bites have already closed right in front of his eyes.  
  
"Wow. You truly are amazing..." he mumbled more to himself then stroked the messy red curls out of Corey's face. "I... I feel... dunno. It's strange. I mean... I still feel light-headed. Never felt so... liberated. No one I fucked with could ever come close to this. Fuck... This was really intense. I'm a bit shocked from just... how wild I could get... but at the same time enjoyed it too. It was so... new yet something that... I guess... has been in me for a very fucking long time, ya know..." he frowned a bit, trying to explain it well to Corey.

"It was in you, yes. And my blood brought it out. There will be even more effects. It's different with every human. And you are a special one who has the genes from the ancients…" Corey said closing his eyes from the nice feeling as Jim caressed his face. His wing moved to caress his man too. "we have to be careful with it. For you my blood is addictive. You read all those old tales in the libraries..."

"Demon blood, huh? So then some of those stuff are real too... Humans keeping your kind captive for their addictive blood and using them in blood rituals to stay young and magic and all...?" Jim half-asked, unwittingly licking off the remains of the blood from his own lips.  
  
"Though have to admit that I can understand now better why they would do that... It... tastes so good. Much better than I thought it would..." he sighed content, smiling from the wing's caresses on his naked body. When it was around him, Jim always felt nice warm and protected somehow.  
  
"I can... kinda hear it singing in my veins. Filling me with life..." he added. "I also feel closer to you than ever. Can this get better than this?" he chuckled a bit in disbelief. "I should clean you up..."

"We will see how good it gets," Corey smiled and moved to sit up, hissing a bit from the pain in his muscles and stretching skin as it was healing.   
  
"I felt you like... like one of us. Your spirit without the physical form and burden," he said thinking about it for a second. "Just your shapeless fire. It made me feel like home..." he sighed remembering he never can go back. "I'm happy that you're here with me."

Jim sat up too, ready to help on Corey if needed, but when he saw it was nothing serious, he relaxed again and got up to walk through the open bathroom door to fetch some stuff with which he could clean and disinfect Corey's back. Sitting behind him, he began the procedure.  
  
"Yes... That was the most intense part I think. Also it kinda felt like an out of body experience or something..." he chuckled a bit then sighed. "I'm sorry you can't go back anymore because of your decision..." Jim paused a moment with cleaning Corey's bite marks and kissed his naked shoulder.  
  
"I promise I'll try to be your new home from now on. Now that I know it feels like that for you," he kissed the redhead's temple too then continued his work.

Corey leaned back and with his wings pulled in against his body nested in Jim's arms. Loving the bigger warm body against his back.   
  
"Thank you. I love you, Jim. Just don't cage me up and sell my blood or drink me dry. Okay maybe when we are having sex then I’ll let you," he giggled. "And yes. Those myths are true. Each human react differently but the basic things are the same. It's funny, though. In those old, old ancient myths they wrote down that they used demon blood for getting young and heal or cast magic. And angel blood is killing the living and suck the living essence out of things. Still in these religions they took these names and used demon to describe evil and angel for good. Humans are weird..." Corey mumbled feeling tired out and very comfortable in Jim's arms.

"Oh humans are definitely very fucking weird in many things. No wonder I always felt as an outcast. First from being able to peek into the other dimensions and sensing stuff... then because of the abuse. But later I realized that those were just some of the reasons that made me feel not really able to connect with a lot of things they drilled into people's mind..." he mused, putting his long arms tighter around his winged demon then chuckled a bit.  
  
"Okay... I can promise not to sell your blood... But can't promise not caging you up or bleeding you out a bit during sex... Those are so hot, if you think about it," he purred into a pierced ear and lightly tugged on the lobe too. "But now I think we should get some rest. This was a very fucking eventful day so far. Some nap would be good for both of us," he said making them both lay down on the bed, facing each other so Jim could press some soft kisses onto his boy's lips.  
  
"Thank you for loving me like you do. It's beautiful..." he whispered afterwards, a hand caressing Corey gently.

Corey already had his eyelids half-closed. And between the sweet little kisses he didn't even open them. "Yeah… It sounds hot... You can fuck me even from outside the cage too…" he mumbled and giggled hearing Jim moan. 

Hiding to his man he dozed off slowly, for a while not caring about what was happening outside the sanctuary.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The next morning it took Jim some time to realize where he opened his eyes. The bed was very damn comfortable. It's been a while since he had the opportunity to sleep in such a nice one. But what he loved even more was the boyish-looking small and very much naked man sleeping plastered half-way to him.  
  
Corey was okay and safe. They both were safe. For now. Lowering their guards for a change was a rare feeling too, that's why Jim treasured these moments really fucking much.  
  
Giving in to his body's urges, he carefully slid out from under the winged creature and once he returned from the bathroom, the naked biker ordered a nice big breakfast for them. Maybe later they could have some fun under the shower before going to search for JD. Jim was sure he wasn't the only one with questions.  
  
Until then he went back into bed to caress his beautiful boy's bruised and healing skin and lovely wings with an admiring look under all that facial hair.

From the loving caresses Corey slowly woke up too, smiling before he even opened his eyes. "Morning. I feel hungry... How are you?" he looked up with glowing ocean-colored eyes. "This place make your eyes glow more. And you look... smoother…" Corey giggled and sat up to take a closer look and kiss his man at the same time.

"Good morning to you too, baby. Food's on its way, don't worry. I'm hungry like a wolf too," he smirked naughtily, obviously meaning that they tired each other out earlier.  
  
"Oh yeah. I noticed my eyes in the bathroom mirror," he nodded, returning the kiss. "And you could tell that I'm smoother even under all this hair?" he pointed at his bushy beard and mustache Corey loved so much. But he was right. He did look a bit younger.  
  
"To be honest, it's been a long while that I felt this... rested and at peace," he admitted, sliding a bit closer to his boy to feel him close and to caress his neck and shoulder while planting small loving kisses onto his face. Because he could. "After breakfast... maybe we should search for JD."

"I can see through all that badass hair, yes," Corey giggled some more, pressing a kiss to the majestic beard. "We are safe here from whatever is happening outside now. You can get used to your abilities more here. And yeah... JD said he'd help me and you in anything. Oh... Also the TV stations from the big city come through here. Maybe it will be useful... Can you turn it on? " he asked.   
  
Corey could actually feel that something bad was coming. His brothers were fighting and worried. But he wanted to know why he got the message to stay put for a few days with Jim.

With a dramatic sigh and some effort to take his hands off his small demon, Jim reached for the remote control to turn the TV on before giving said item to Corey in case he wanted to surf the channels.  
  
"To be honest..." he murmured into Corey's thick neck "it was so nice not thinking or worrying about the outside world for a short while. I could get used to that. Some peace of mind for both of us..." Jim confessed then sighed onto the slightly damp skin, but kept his big head buried there to inhale that familiar scent – which started to mean home to him too. Something Jim never really thought he had.  
  
"You can sense something coming, right? I can feel it in my bones too," Jim suddenly said quietly as he put his long tattooed arms around the redhead's naked torso while Corey was looking for the latest news.

"Yeah... Something is on its way," Corey said smiling and caressing Jim's head with love while he looked over the few channels which were still available.   
  
His wing hugged the big bad nuzzly kitten of a biker to himself. "I love this too. And I love to see you this calm and free," he started his praising love speech for his man but a newsflash distracted him. "Look, Jim. That's in the town we went through," Corey moved Jim a little to watch the screen with him. A big chemical factory was shown there which was burned almost half-way down by then and was still burning. The news showed the dark clouds gathering above the huge building complex promising some heavy acid rain for the following day. "The others told me to stay put with you. They have the gang in safety too and won't go out till that ends," he added and that's when someone knocked on the door.

To the caresses and Corey's wings around him, Jim nuzzled and hugged him some more. He had no idea he would like such small gentle gestures this much from his demon. Or need them. Maybe he was still under the influence of the demon blood in his system. But even if he got already addicted to the small demon, Jim didn't mind one bit.  
  
Reluctantly but more aware he looked at the screen, his brows knotting together as he watched the foreboding shots of the burning building and the gathering clouds. "Fuck. I hope you're right. Everything will be affected by that rain..." he murmured then growled a bit from the knock.  
  
Even so, it meant food. For which he 'sacrificed' himself to let Corey go and put at least his boxers on. Since old habits die hard, he first looked through the peep hole and opened the door just afterwards.  
  
As he turned to push the food cart with all the goodies he'd ordered, Jim stopped from the dream-like sight of the small naked redhead sitting in the middle of the bed, wings half-spread behind him, his bruised and inked skin looking so inviting. "I'm such a fucking lucky bastard..."

"We have to be more careful.." Corey mumbled watching his totally lovesick man with a worried expression. Jim was surely addicted to him. "I hope my blood won't do much harm on the long run in you…" he only said that aloud carefully. He knew there was strong and real love behind the effects of his blood. But also he was sure that it made Jim fell much more into it all. But Corey was happy to see and feel his man happy and liberated.   
  
"There were more fires. People are rioting ‘cause the employers couldn't or wouldn't pay them for months. All the toxins will poison the ground and the sky even more than the war already did," he frowned with a sigh and smiled at his man. "But now let's eat. I'm really hungry. Then after you could help me wash my wings if you want to."

"Y-yeah, I guess... But it's nice nonetheless," Jim shook himself back to reality then pushed the cart to the bed to uncover the food and sit down to share it with his lover. "Makes me want to kiss and touch you all the time," he smiled a bit then took a bite from a bread roll. "What kind of harm do you mean?" he asked after a moment before stuffing some spicy sausage into his mouth too.  
  
"We knew riots would soon happen because of that. For months we've felt the tension growing in our town too. We'll have to learn to adapt when that happens to the environment... I just hope we'll survive somehow with the help of your kind."  
  
The dark expression on Jim's face was then washed away by Corey's last sentence and that dreamy look returned into his eyes, which drank in the sight of said wings. "Of course. Was thinking about taking a shower with you and your sexy wings," he leaned in to steal a peck from Corey's mouth then as the redhead suggested, they continued eating.

"Hmm.. Maybe I should find a way to leave you alone with my wings," he laughed and kissed Jim's face. His man was the cutest when it came to love and tender emotions. "This sausage is great. I love all these... flavors... I'm not surprised humans like to eat so much," he mused looking at the spicy grilled meat product, squeezing it a little as he got to learn more about these food things.   
  
Feeling Jim still thinking about his brand new addition, he leaned to his body and pulled him close with his wing. "You can be really addicted to my blood… like to hard drugs. And lose focus on everything else. Like the myths about bleeding demons dry in cages… But I will look after you. I promise you will be safe," he said while picking some of the burnt skin of the sausage to try the taste like that too. Then turned to his man and kissed him deep.

"You should just sleep while I play with your... wings..." Jim started saying as he was pulled close while stroking one then he just stared at Corey playing with – okay, examining – his sausage. Fuck, it was cute and hot at the same time. That feeling that Corey was like a kid now only got stronger in Jim as his demon continued his examinations with the pizza rolls.  
  
"Yeah... food is good. I love food. And you with food. Damn, I still have to eat stuff off your body. That's something we'll definitely have to try," he licked his lips. Damn, his boy was probably right. It was already kinda hard to focus on anything else than Corey or wanting to get closer to him. Thank fuck he decided to give him a sausage-tasting kiss, which Jim returned hungrily.  
  
"You put such naughty pictures into my mind, Corey... You kinda make me never want to leave this room again," he looked into the bright blue eyes slightly out of breath.

"Hmmm. I like the idea of eating from each other very much. I love to feel your tongue and beard on my skin," Corey smirked back then continued to peel out the pizza roll and dig his fingertip into the sauce there and lick it off. "I like this too. I think I like eating too. What else you can show me?"

"Thank fuck you like the idea..." Jim groaned from the sight, feeling his cock stirring alive under his briefs. "You're an innocent-looking dirty bastard. You know that, right? Two of my most favorite things... you and food put together..." he grinned, happy that Corey liked the beard and Jim's tongue against his skin.  
  
There was something about Corey... Maybe his blood or just the way he was – or both – that made Jim want to do something he rarely did. Surrender to him. He knew it would be easy in his current mindset and once he licked some sauce off from the corner of Corey's lips, he smirked at him from close.  
  
"I could teach you how to fuck me properly, for example..."

Corey giggled. He knew Jim liked young guys and he had to admit that his honest innocent curiosity towards food was easily a trigger to the biker.   
  
Still what Jim said made his mouth stay open. Of course he knew Jim let some guys take him. But it was really very rare for him. "You really want that? I will need teaching over that, though, yes…" he looked into the smiling hazel eyes and caressed Jim's face.

"Yes. I want you to take me... If you want me like that too. I'm sure you know how rarely that happened in the past. But I do enjoy being taken sometimes. You are... so worth to let behind my defenses, baby," Jim said, leaning his face into the caressing hand. "And I'm already addicted to your being and touch. I want to feel you like that too..." Jim breathed already a bit heavier, hoping that Corey would like the idea.  
  
"Do you want to try?" he asked, letting Corey know through their bond that he'd of course teach him.

"Yes, I want to. I was already thinking about it, how it would be to feel you like that," Corey said blushing hard and stroking Jim's heaving chest.   
  
"I think as the world is outside now, we have a little time. So you can teach me how to please you that way too." Corey said leaning in to peck Jim's amazing full lips, while more chaos was reported from the TV.

***

Taking the remote from next to Corey, Jim switched it off and tossed it somewhere on the bed then caressed the blushing cheek, feeling the stubble longer there. "Would've been a bit surprised if you haven't thought of me during the years like that..." he smiled reassuringly at Corey and he felt excited too from what was about to happen.  
  
Though first he needed a few more kisses – each getting deeper. "It's been more than a year since my last time so for a while it should be slow," the biker murmured while pulling back a bit.  
  
"Wait... before we get into it, let me check something..." he smiled then started rummaging in the nightstand. "Ah-ha! Knew this place was too naughty not to have some!" he exclaimed after a minute or two, showing Corey a bottle of lube. "Guess we'll use quite some of this while we're here..." he grinned.

"Yeah, sex is like a… free flow of energies between beings. So yeah... demons and angels and others are kinky too..." Corey blushed some more looking at the bottle. His brain tried to gather the information he needed to, well... fuck his man as he needed it...   
  
"Come here, Jim. I want to kiss you and feel you…" he said to his love and pulled him closer to his smaller body by the hem of his boxers.

"Uh-huh..." Jim grinned as he moved closer. "Well... no one and nothing is stopping you," he added and laid down on his side, pulling Corey down with him so they could kiss. Food already moved away and forgotten for the time being.  
  
While they were kissing, Jim thought through Corey's words and he kinda knew that sex was like that. He already experienced it earlier with his demon. Like last night. And he couldn't wait to feel that again. His big hands caressing the naked body all over lightly urged the redhead to take steps towards that.  
  
"I'll give you control this time. I want to surrender to your will... You're so amazing..." he whispered in-between kisses.

Corey himself felt like an addict. And frankly he probably was. He loved and longed for Jim so much it was unhealthy, which was proven in his actual state of existence now... But now he could have all he wanted. He chose this man over everything else and he can have all his dreams come true in this special place.   
  
"You're the one who is so wonderful. I always loved you…" he said between the hungrier kisses. "I will make you feel how much..." he pulled back and pushed Jim gently to lie on his back. Feeling literal hunger for the other man as he let himself think more freely about what should be done and how. He focused on how much he wanted and loved Jim as he reached under the boxer to wrap his fingers around the already hard meat, while his sharp teeth pulled on a nipple.

Corey's words were touching for Jim and he let himself savor them as he let the redhead take the lead. Damn, his heart was already beating faster imagining how it will be to give himself to his guardian for the very first time. He could only imagine how long Corey's been waiting for him during all those years when he was invisible in this realm.  
  
And Jim wanted to give everything to his demon to see and feel him happy. That's why he just laid back and moaned, back arching off the bed a bit as he was touched between his legs and his hard nipple was pulled on. He could only dig his nails into the soft skin as he got so lost in the sensations.

"I want you to touch me, all over as you feel the need to, my wings or my skin. I love you and want you to feel loved and wanted…" Corey said after leaving the chewed up nipple and moved lower on Jim's body, pulled his boxer half-way down and without much hesitation gave in to his urges and sucked the hardness into his mouth. His tongue rolled around the wide tip and he moved Jim's long thighs more apart, caressing them, as he was more and more crazy about those endless legs…

"Yes... I love you too and thank you..." Jim whispered, his voice kinda failing him at the end as he closed his eyes then they popped open once he could feel the hot lips around his throbbing cock and moaned too.  
  
Opening his legs wider, he stuffed a pillow under his head to be able to watch the hot mouth moving on him. "I love your mouth on my dick so much... So hot and wet..." he groaned as his long fingers got lost in Corey's curls.

Corey moaned and purred from the hand in his hair and Jim's words. Of course he knew how the sound vibrating along the pulsing shaft would drive Jim even crazier. But not giving time for his man to wonder on it, he sucked his cock deep into his throat. And repeated it a few times, enjoying all the sounds his love made. Using his spit that dripped down on his chin and slid along Jim's balls, Corey rubbed it against Jim's hole. Teasing it with his wet fingertips.

Low curses left Jim's lips both from the vibrations on his cock then feeling Corey take him down on his throat. The muscles in his stomach tensed and his fingers pulled on the red curls each time Corey repeated that sinfully perfect blowjob.  
  
That fire of lust and need for more was growing steadily in Jim and as if knowing it (which Corey probably did through their bond), he finally felt fingers against his hole.  
  
"Oh yes... right here! Please!" he panted, slightly moving his hips to rub against the exploring fingers.

Letting the hard cock out of his lips, Corey laid between Jim's thighs and put them over his winged back.   
  
"So... right here?" he asked and flicked his tongue against the waiting entrance. He liked the feeling and much more the reaction of his pair. Concentrating on those he started to ease his long tongue inside the tight muscles, also lapping at Jim's crack along a few times, going a little deeper each time into the shaking hot body.

"YES!" Jim groaned louder, concentrating on relaxing his muscles as much as he could, excitement washing through him in huge waves as he managed to keep his hand in Corey's hair, his other hand playing with his own nipples then sliding down to slowly stroke his leaking dick. Needless to say, series of moans kept tearing themselves out of the turned on biker.  
  
"That long tongue of yours... Fuck! So good. Lube me up and give me fingers, please..." he panted, feeling his blood starting to boil more.

Moaning the demon got lost in his task to drive said long wiggling tongue deeper into his man. But he liked Jim's idea about his finger. More because it meant soon he can bury his already throbbing cock into his pair. He couldn't wait to slide into that body that was so perfect and gorgeous for him.   
  
Fetching the lube, he quickly smeared some between his thick fingers. "I love how you beg… I love to give you pleasure…" he moaned as he pushed his middle finger against the saliva-wetted hole and planted small pecking kisses to Jim's balls as he turned his hand around and entered the tight heat.

"I can't help myself... I want to beg for you. It feels so good..." Jim groaned then moaned long and low and even gasped for air from that finger in him and the lips on his balls. "Yes... oh god, yes..." he panted while lightly bucking against the intruding finger.  
  
"Please, baby... curl it... I need you to touch that spot in me so badly..." he asked out of breath and would've whined for it if needed. It's been so long that he could feel that intense zing going through his body and he wanted it now.

Giving his man a very dirty grin with his mouth full of a testicle, Corey wiggled his finger deeper. Knowing perfectly where that spot was from Jim's almost desperate thoughts.   
  
Chewing a bit more on Jim's balls, moaning pleased from the taste and feeling, he pressed and rubbed his fingertip against that little bump in his man, he let him enjoy as the sensation rushed over his body, then did it again.

That dirty smirk only turned on Jim some more if it was even possible. Then it was time for him to cry out loud, his body tensing and shaking as the violent pleasure shot right through him, making him feel even dizzier with lust.  
  
And the best part was that Corey repeated it over and over again, making his cock weep more pre-cum in the process. Fuck, he couldn't wait for that slightly curved long cock to do that to him. He knew it was going to be the most perfect thing ever and he let Corey feel that thought and desire in him as the big biker let himself get fully lost in what they were doing and shamelessly bucked his ass against the finger in him like a bitch in heat.

Corey had to chuckle as he pushed another finger in his mate to loosen his muscles. Starting to steadily fuck him faster and deeper, paying attention to stimulate Jim's prostate more. 

"I want to feel you so much too, baby. Are you ready?" the demon looked up at the totally fallen apart man, and he just fell in love with him even more. Also, it moved Corey's dominant side and fueled the urge to take his love and make Jim his even more.

First only incoherent pleasure-filled sounds came from Jim as he was slipping deeper and deeper, becoming one bare nerve ending which responded strongly to all the stimulation.  
  
Then a desperate and louder than planned "Yes, please!!" left his trembling lips in between panting for air, long fingers now fisted around the creased linen to give him more leverage while moving his ass against those wonderful fingers, making more pre-cum smear on his little belly.

Pulling his fingers back, Corey knelt up between the long thighs. He even stroked and slightly scratched them along, moaning. "Did I say I love your legs? Because I go crazy for them…" he growled and leaned down to lap up the sweet fluids gathered on the sweet little belly.   
  
Meanwhile his hand slicked up his very ready cock. Slowly he laid down onto the bigger body, kissing and biting his way up till Jim's face. Of course, to be able to do that, Jim was somewhat bent in half to adjust to the much smaller demon. "I love you... You're so beautiful and I want to make you feel better than with any other man. I'll be your demon always," he whispered onto the panting lips before positioning his wet tip to Jim's hungry hole and kissing his man deeply, he pushed in with one swift move. Groaning as his cockhead got inside the tight and hot body, he felt weak and dizzy from the rush of pleasures as he stayed put to let them both get used to it.

"Good to know..." Jim chuckled out of breath to the comment on his legs then more moaning followed – right into Corey's mouth as that long curved cock finally impaled him.  
  
"Jesus..." Jim groaned again, feeling his walls stretching around Corey's pulsing shaft. "You feel so good in me. I love you too. So much... so fucking much, my demon..." Jim babbled completely out of it, his lips trembling as he lifted his head a bit to kiss Corey in a needy manner. "Fuck me... Please, please... Just fuck me already... Please!" he nearly whined, his whole body trembling for it.

Corey gasped and looked at his needy man. Some ancient fire shined up in his eyes and he bucked his hips and pushed in deeper into the trembling body. He groaned more as he felt like melting from all the feelings. Kissing Jim back he started to move slowly, because he needed all his focus not to blow his nuts right then and there from the feeling as the tight walls wrapped around and massaged his aching cock with each move as he slid deeper.

Jim sighed into Corey's mouth then groaned. The deeper Corey got, the freer the changing human felt. It was as if his being was released more and more. These sensations along with the sexual pleasure washing through him made Jim whine for more, his hands taking a hold of his man in a desperate manner. Waiting. Waiting for the faster and harder thrusts as the tension was building up between them.

Putting his wings around them and supporting himself with them next to Jim's head, Corey started to pick up the pace and soon was moving his full length in and out of his lover. Feeling like he was chasing an itch that was burning them both, his moves became more raw and rough. Slamming his length all the way home, and rubbing his leaking tip along all of Jim's sensitive spots inside as he pulled back slower then he rammed back. It was a good steadily growing rhythm that made their spirits open up and connect even more.

Looking up the visual of Corey and his wings over him made Jim buck his hips upwards as much as his position allowed him while being fucked so deep and perfectly by his man. That amazing cock curved just the right amount to rub against all his pleasure spots deep inside, driving Jim even crazier and needy.  
  
"You're doing this perfect... oh god.... Right there! Harder!" he whined, letting his being fully go so his powers could overflow his physical body again and melt together with the demon's. Jim knew that he wasn't going to last long like this, but he had no complaints about that.

Corey totally lost himself in the process to focus on Jim and his needs and his own.   
  
But Jim seemed to be a fast learner and as soon as the warm energies of his love washed over his being, the little demon had to let himself go.   
  
Saying some inhuman words as his voice turned into growls again, he knelt up and grabbed Jim’s hips hard as he started to pull the trembling body onto his throbbing cock. Hammering hard into Jim's very core as his own power got loose and mingled with his human’s as he was chasing their release wild and rough.

By then the big biker couldn't hold back his constant yells and moans of pleasure but there was no need for that either. He couldn't think at all just feel and let his being fully open up with the help of his lover. When he looked up at Corey, his eyes had a golden hue and his nails dug into sweaty skin.  
  
"Please... I have to... Burning me! Let me!" he babbled barely coherent, his whole body tensing, balls pulling up, legs trembling on Corey's shoulders. "Fill me up!"

"With pleasure... You're mine... And I am yours..." Corey growled and circled his hips for a few last hard thrusts. Even the bed was creaking loud under the wildly mating pair of creatures. Half-turned and joined in their high bliss. 

But soon the hot demon seed started to fill the shaking human. Corey leaned down and bit Jim's neck in his rapture. And with that marked him as they both fell into the flames of their deep love.

Those words were still ringing in Jim's ears, but all he could do was cum hard and then welcome the blinding hot bliss that followed, his own seed messing their bellies and chests up, ass clamping down hard on that perfect shaft deep in him.  
  
"I never felt this complete..." he panted as his bitten neck was throbbing, the pain transforming into pleasure as Jim kept caressing his demon wherever he could reach him. "Never leave me. I need you so fucking much already."

"I won't... I want to be with you..." Corey gasped for air and let Jim's legs off his shoulders and dropped on top of the sweaty biker still feeling dizzy and not like his solid human being, but more like someone in-between and he felt Jim the same way.   
  
"You feel so wonderful... I feel drunk on you..." he whispered pulling out of his lover with a groan and dropped onto his back, spreading his wings and caressing Jim's side with it.

"Thank you... I want to be with you too. I could've never hoped that one day I'll have someone like you as my pair," Jim whispered then moaned as Corey slipped out of him.  
  
Turning onto his side to nuzzle to Corey's sweaty side like a big sated kitten. "I'm high as a kite too," he giggled cutely and pressed a few soft kisses against the little man's chest before reaching back to caress the wing back.  
  
"Let's just rest and stay like this before that much needed shower. Everything else can wait a little longer..." he purred with glowing eyes and licked into Corey's mouth to kiss him properly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The situation was indeed very serious outside the hidden sanctuary of the subdimension.  
  
The demon-guarded humans were stuck in the military complex. And fortunately too, as the heavy walls were built to resist various attacks coming from other humans or nature.

It was time for them also to just sit back in the safety and catch their breath while trying to get prepared for what may change outside the thick sealed walls.

If some wanted to be positive, they may have thought that it was also a good thing. After all, so many changes have happened in the biker gang. And while escaping and seeing the rapid changes in the infested city they could only process everything in that forced rest. While the sky burned up red and puked its venomous acid and rage of burning wind down, it was changing everything as the chemical winter slowly covered the surfaces with black snow.

Even the spirit beings were restless.

Jay was busy with how Gabby now included him in everything that happened in the gang's life and tried to use the time to learn more. He was a smart wise young lady… And Shawn was ever so proud of seeing how she dived into the new knowledge. He himself tried to catch up more, after all, he was responsible for all those people. No matter that the Demons of Mercy were helping...

The dark fog-like shadow around the leader was worried too. But it was a more personal and more human-like feeling, and that made #7 wonder yet again about just how the changes are going to affect their race...

"Mick... Please, show yourself," Shawn said quietly with a smile. He knew well his guard was around him and could hear him. "Something is bothering you too…" he added as the demon materialized before him. Their connection was not like what Jim and Corey had... But still a connection and the old biker could feel the worry in the demon.

"We are changing," Mick said with a frown. "That is a foreign concept for our kind. We learn things by witnessing other lives, of course... That is a form of experience also. But we don't use that knowledge to build new skills like you... Humans can use those experiences and change their very core. Because of feelings, emotions... Some of us like I can grasp those. Being an individual and have urges and feelings for yourself. Divided from the others… But now we can feel that more. Drifting away more from the shared consciousness and have feelings on our own. Even the ones that never cross the borders," Mick tried to explain his heavy thoughts. Though, he did not share his biggest worry about the young demon and his awakening pair.

"I see. Well… I can imagine at least. Human emotions are bad even for humans. How would that affect Jim and Corey?" Shawn said out loud the demon's thoughts. "I mean... Corey is a half-being now and Jim is changing as you said."  
  
"Yeah that's it... I have no idea how they will change. What I know about half-beings is only tales. What worries me more is that Jim relies on Corey. But he is so young and was still learning. All those strong emotions can mess up his focus with all the new experiences and how his man is more awake. Human emotions are even more dangerous if some vital supernatural powers are added to them," Mick sighed and rather just watched over the group of young bikers playing cards.  
  
"Jim is an addictive type... You said before that it can be a problem. You worry if Corey is strong enough to keep that all in hand... I understand. I am worried about them too," Shawn said turning too. Some of the youngsters were barely 18. Acting tough and brave and all-knowing, just like he was at their age when he too ran from a broken violent home. Corey was just like that now, and the truth was neither he or Jim knew anything about what was happening to them…

***

In the safe sub dimension, resting in the nice soft bed of the motel of the angel being JD, Corey slowly came around.  
  
After taking Jim as his for the very first time they both fell into a deep coma-like sleep.  
  
Almost a day has passed and the small creature woke up feeling dizzy and drained still.  
  
Gently crawling out from under his man's hugging arms he stumbled onto his feet to go to the bathroom and relieve the more human body of his from its natural needs.  
  
Something more have changed inside him, and he could feel Jim affected more also, probably that’s why they slept so deep and so long... But he just didn't know what all that was...  
  
The feeling of being scared crept back into his being as he just stared at his human face in the mirror. More and more things will come what he knows nothing or very little about. And in the back of his mind a new sensation started to form... Self-doubt and guilt... What the holy hell he was thinking??? He is just a kid in all the worlds... Now totally cut off from his mentors.

Jim suddenly woke up from a jolt of... panic and confusion? "What the hell?" he mumbled to himself, trying to remember where he was. When it dawned on him in a few seconds, he turned on the bed only to see it empty beside him. Where the hell was Corey? His throat immediately tightened with a wave of his own panic and he tossed the cover off his otherwise naked body to search for his demon...  
  
As he got up, the tenderness he felt reminded him of what Corey did to him and it made Jim lick his dry lips but didn't stop him as he headed towards the bathroom.  
  
Something was off. Something was changing. And not just in him but also Corey, whom he saw staring at himself in the bathroom mirror. Right away Jim felt a strong need to go over to his small creature and hug him tight and kiss and caress him. But as he tried to make sense of the strong urges, he also felt as if... Corey was somewhat weaker? Was that possible or just his tired mind was playing tricks on him?  
  
Either way – slower than he really wanted to – he walked behind his pair and leaned down to kiss into his neck as his long tattooed arms encircled the similarly naked body. "What's wrong?" he murmured glimpsing up into the blue eyes through the mirror, not letting Corey go.

Corey sighed caressing Jim's arms around him with one hand. "I don't know…" he confessed shaking his head and let Jim feel and see the confusion in him and his eyes. "We are changing and you sucked away from my powers... What I did not think was possible... How… how are you feeling?" he turned slowly in the loving arms to face Jim from close. The hazel was still glowing a bit and the whole being of the biker was radiant... Inhumane force as he probably stepped over another level of changing.

Taking a closer look of his slightly bruised and scratched up lover once he turned around in his welcoming arms, Jim noticed how shaky Corey's legs were and also that he looked pale and a bit sickly. Until then Jim – like always when he looked at his demon – saw him beautiful and perfect. But now, probably thanks to his ability to see the truth, he quickly saw the differences. It was also strange how strong Jim felt that "sight" now.  
  
Quickly checking himself too in the mirror, he saw the glowing of his eyes and being too...  
  
"I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to steal your energies and weaken you... How can I make you feel better?" he asked all of a sudden worried. Now he understood why he felt so confused and strong. The confusion only partly Corey's which he sensed through their bond too. "I feel... stronger, though..." he said nearly ashamed of himself, thinking that it was probably because of the stolen power.

"I don't know, Jim. I… I don't know many things just followed my love for you. I'm a young being, was changing still… Or leaning as you would say in this world. I will be okay. I can feel that... You did nothing wrong, I promise Jim... My powers trigger your changing more, that's why you feel stronger," Corey quickly tried to calm Jim down. Really it was not his lover's deed… Or probably was their both as Corey allowed it. Things just happened as they should. His main purpose was to help Jim get awake and change to his true self.  
  
And all of the sudden Corey understood the purpose of his race as a Mercy among demons. He was a tool to help a being find its way to his own purpose. "Things will be alright. I love you so much... We will be alright," he smiled up at Jim with the sudden calmness that took over him from that realization.

The tall man wasn't so sure and felt awful but tried to understand and accept what Corey was saying. He had to be right, right?  
  
With a sigh, Jim eased up a bit when he felt that Corey understood something and calmed down. He even smiled up at Jim encouragingly. Jim so wanted to believe what he was saying.  
  
"I love you so fucking much too," he leaned down and lifted Corey onto the bathroom counter so his slightly trembling legs could rest and to give him a long and emotion-filled kiss until they both had to come up for air.

"It really will be okay, my love. Things happen as they should. You have to evolve to your true self. I am happy that I can help on that," Corey said low and nuzzled the bearded face with love. Even purred a bit. He meant his words, but also knew that they will need some help. He was cut off from his brothers...  
  
"Can we eat a little and maybe talk to JD for some more information?"

"Okay... I try to believe you," Jim chuckled a bit and stole another short kiss before nodding and caressing Corey's pale face with his thumb hearing that purring. "Sure thing. Let's quickly clean up then I order something and we can go search for JD," Jim agreed and helped Corey off the counter to lead him to the shower.

***

In a little while they were both sitting on the balcony of the top floor where JD's own residence was. It had lots of green plants and even small bushes and trees all over, but none hindered the fascinating sight of the sub-dimension, which stretched as far as one could see with cities and hills and lakes with "normal" and unusual looking vegetation, colors and form.  
  
Jim's attention was drawn back to their host sitting opposite them and having his intense look searching them. Reaching for the beer he got, Jim took a sip and put a warm hand on Corey's thigh.

"You're both a little messed up. Think you know that, though," the once guardian angel said with his slight lisping as he searched the pair with his senses. "Hope you are both enjoying your stay. Use it to sort things out…" he added.  
  
"That's the thing… I know you can sense it just not mention it. I am not in the knowledge of this world much, or how to handle the awakening process. Can you help us out a little bit?" Corey asked maybe a tiny bit more desperately than he would liked to show in front of Jim.  
  
"Yes, of course. I dedicated myself to help out creatures here and give them shelter. This subdimension is called The Sanctuary. It was created many thousands of Earth years ago by one being from Gehenna and one from Valhalla. An angel and a demon who were a pair and wanted their special children and those who also just wanted to mind their own business and live in peace have a safe place. Those offsprings were the firstborns. The first of the Nephilim. They were hunted outside because both side was afraid of their skills and powers. Being stronger than angels and demons. But soon the outside could have corrupted them.

“They say those first beings were so strong and having all the curiosity to learn even more drove some of them to be power and knowledge hungry. Kinda an addictive type of race, if you ask me. And they would go into traps of the other beings and were spells put upon them or were killed off. Many mixed more with humans and those beings from the other worlds. That was the rise of the Nephilim and they kept the human world safe for many centuries.

“But they eventually lost their powers and degraded into the human race. People like you, Jim, have the skills sleeping in you. And a being from the outside worlds can trigger them awake. But you two have to keep the balance. For both of your sake. Jim has to stay focused on not to submit to his hunger. I know you feel it already. Like I said, it’s an addiction... And Corey, you need to learn as you can in this form because you have to control his evolving. It's tricky... But I send a message to the high shamans. They know about all the worlds and their beings. So far that's what I can do for you two…" JD finished his lines with a honest sympathetic look to the pair.

What JD said made Jim think hard. He could feel the truth from the once guardian's words and he felt the worry awaken in him again while he was also fascinated by the creation of this place. He had to hold himself back in order to keep Corey safe too. Or rather keep the balance. He definitely didn't want to hurt his demon, but JD was right. It wasn't going to be easy when Jim could barely take off his hand of Corey. But they'll have to figure something out, because Jim wanted his pair to be happy and well.  
  
"You're right. It's new for both of us and we are grateful for any help or guidance you and those high shamans can give us. It's very kind of you. We'll owe you one," Jim smiled, trying to lighten the mood, although he could feel Corey being still worried and messed up.

"Yeah... Thank you, JD. The shamans also can help with the changes. And maybe help me learn more too. Great idea," Corey nodded too. He was still feeling kinda dizzy and all. What JD said he only knew parts of. He could feel from the angel spawn that he wanted to talk privately with him later too. Probably because he sensed how Corey closed some things off from Jim.  
  
"Don't mention it. Just keep on track. Nephilim is like any other being: can be good or bad. It's their own choice which side their join. But once awaken and evolved, they will be much stronger. So... just be careful where your emotions go. Those decide all of us in the end."

Nodding in agreement, Jim felt a bit restless as he finished his beer and thanked JD again. "What do you think, how long will it take for the shamans to get here?"  
  
"It depends on how busy... or sober... they are," JD chuckled a bit to himself then shrugged. "A day or two, I think, but I'll let you know when they are here," he added and watched the tall man stand up.  
  
"Alright. We'll take a look around and rest until then. Thanks," Jim said then offered his hand for Corey. "Come on, baby. Let's take a walk outside. I feel like I need to be there..." he murmured, not really understanding that nagging feeling coming from deep inside, making his skin crawl a bit with energy all over.

"Thanks JD," Corey stood up, taking Jim's hand and nodded. "Curiosity to learn... The hunger of your race," he added with a gentle smile as they walked to the elevator.

***

"I've heard about this place. It is like... in between everything. All the worlds. And there are many physical gates all over, like that caving we entered to get here. People use this place also to go from one place to another in peace," he said as they walked out of the big hotel building to find a main road to walk along and look around.  
  
It lead to a busier part, like an inner city of the human world. Shops and tall houses with small cafés around.

Needless to say, Jim was very fascinated with this new world they were walking in. He saw all kinds of creatures walking along the streets or sitting in those cafés. The wide-eyed human couldn't even name a lot of those creatures.  
  
"This place is amazing..." he murmured to Corey, their fingers laced together as they were walking. Once they got through a few busy streets, they got near to a park and Jim felt that itch again. "Want to rest there for a while?" he said kinda restless and excited at the same time. "I feel something..." he thought out loud and continued their way towards said park, which was more like a small part of the edge of a forest that covered the sides of the huge valley they were in.

Corey loved the place also. But his senses stayed more on his man. Jim's hunger for learning more already showed, but the demon could feel something else under all that curious energy.

"Your powers are waking up. Let's sit down a little bit and rest. What are you feeling? Can you describe it?" he asked as they went to a bench just taking in the sight of the rich nature around them.

"I guess then that's what I'm feeling," Jim said as he sat down, but couldn't stay in one place for long and in a few seconds was kinda pacing in front of the bench where Corey was sitting and watching him. "It's... it's like some kind of energy is building up in me... Trying to find its way out... Does it make any sense?" he asked turning towards Corey, his hands on his hips then he lifted them, staring at his fingers.  
  
"They are like... warming up and kinda feels like a thousand ants crawling under my skin... but not like when your hand or leg goes asleep... It's so strange..." Jim hummed, feeling more and more tense.

"Yes, it makes perfect sense. It's your own force and your still mostly human body trying to get used to it and adjust to use it. Take deep breaths and just let it. Don't try to fight it or analyze it. Just feel it and accept it as a part of you now. Just let it happen," Corey said on a low calming voice, his eyes and senses not leaving the restless man. It was a big step. And he was happy to share it with Jim.

Nodding to Corey's words, Jim stopped with the pacing and closed his eyes, lowering his hands back to his sides to take some deep calming breaths. Slowly the buzzing in his hands spread all over his body, making it warm up and slowly pulse with energy more and more.  
  
The feeling was getting stronger and as Jim opened his eyes, they were glowing brighter than ever. Without thinking, he took a half-turn to the left and let the power overflow. It manifested in a mostly invisible shock-wave, which tipped over a trash bin, leaving the tall man shocked, but also calmer as the power seemed to settle after that, the buzzing feeling ebbing down.

"Impressive. A shock-wave. That can be useful. Try to pull up a wall from that power. Who can control a shock wave, usually can use it as a force field barrier, too. A kind of shield. Try it, baby," Corey smiled lovingly at his pair. "Your fighter skills are waking up," he added and felt so very proud of Jim.  
  
Not so long ago he was a frightened human who rather hid away from what was around him. Now he was leaning and had his own powers to fight with and protect himself. And Corey also knew that he would need to do both soon.

"This is so strange... But I know what you mean... I should picture it, right?" he asked, trying not to overthink it just feel and focus that buzzing again. The pride he felt coming through his connection to Corey seemed to encourage the tall biker.  
  
Focusing, he did just that. He pictured that he pulled up that shield, knowing that he can do it since he already could create that shock wave. In a few moments when Jim felt that the energy was focused enough, he turned his palms into Corey's direction and made an upward move with them as if literally pulling that wall up. The air in front of him started shimmering from the energies, but Jim wasn't sure how effective it was.  
  
"Throw a pebble at it or something..." he asked Corey while he was trying to focus to keep the wall up, hands in front of him.

"Okay, it looks good," Corey giggled just as excited as Jim was. Picking up a pebble on the larger side he threw it against the energy wall at the height of Jim's knee. If the wall was not strong enough just yet and needed more practice to be more effective, he did not want to hit Jim in the head with the small rock.  
  
But the little round thing just bounced off the slightly visible energy with a small pang sound.  
"Wow. Amazing, baby. Already on your first try you could pull up an effective wall of force. Want me to try to like... push it to see how it holds?" he asked already standing up to lean against the wall and try to push it or make it vanish.

Jim grinned from ear-to-ear, happy that his wall was strong enough and he managed to maintain it. "Yeah, sure, love," he nodded, watching as Corey came closer and pressed against it. At first he managed to push it back a few inches, but Jim tried to focus on making the wall more solid, even if Corey's closeness was kinda distracting.  
  
For a minute or two they 'struggled' like that, but then Jim's leg slipped a bit on the grass onto which they got meanwhile. It was enough for his concentration to break and the wall dissolved into thin air, the sudden lack of pushing against something making Corey unexpectedly land in his arms and now Jim did slip for real. They ended up in a pile of arms and legs, Corey mostly on top of the big man.  
  
But after a painful and surprised "ouch" Jim started laughing wholeheartedly as he put his arms around his man. "This was so fucking crazy. Can't believe I can do such things now!"

Corey was giggling and enjoyed the nice moments with his man. "You are amazing, Jim. I am sure that if you need to use it in an actual combat and a life depends on it, you will make an even stronger wall and not get distracted by me," he said raising onto his forearms laying on Jim’s chest still on the grass and field flowers.  
  
It was kinda sickly romantic and all, but Corey loved it and made sure that Jim felt how much he cherished these simple things they could share. "You will get stronger with practice too," he added.

Rubbing a big hand up and down soothingly on Corey's back while the other rested on his butt, Jim smiled up at him with a dreamy expression. "I think you're right about that and getting stronger with practice and time. I thank you for all you've done for me so far. But right now... just fucking kiss me already!" he chuckled sliding his hand up along Corey's back to the tattooed neck to pull him closer and offer his lips.

Giggling again, Corey let his head be pushed closer and he kissed the plump lips deep with all his love.  
  
"Want to go more into the forest to look around and try out more what you can do?" he asked after they were able to pull apart.

Looking into Corey's insanely blue eyes, Jim's smile widened. "Oh... someone else is curious too, not just me..." the bearded man lightly grabbed and squeezed Corey's ass. "Sounds like a good plan to me, though. Come on, lead the way," he spanked said ass to urge Corey to get up.

Still giggling, he felt very lightheaded and liberated. He was in a beautiful safe place with Jim and his man just got stronger in keeping himself safe, if Corey would fail or... not be around.  
  
Standing, he made his wings visible and grabbed Jim's hand to pull him to the small walk path that led inside the woods.

"As I feel the energies... many naughty creatures came here before to... practice what they got," he laughed squeezing Jim's hand and walked closer to the bigger body.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Oh really? Then we should be thorough not to bring shame on us..." Jim purred, closing Corey flush against his bigger body, one arm going around his waist, the other caressing a wing as he leaned down for a passionate kiss.  
  
They were deep enough in the forest and away from any path that they didn't have to be worried about being seen or heard. And Jim loved that as his desire for his demon started taking over.  
  
Walking Corey back against a tree, he reached under his 'thunder thighs' to lift him up and get a better angle for more kisses and sucking and biting on the intoxicating thick neck while he rubbed his growing bulge against his man. "I'll take you on the forest floor so deep you'll feel it for days..." he whispered into one pierced ear then bit down and sucked on the earrings, groaning with lust.

"So far... these are just promises..." Corey moaned back closing his eyes pulling Jim closer with his legs around his waist. He even put his wings around his love, his hands caressing Jim's nape and head while he was bitten by him. His man's teeth on his neck always pushed him fast and deep into lusting after him and wanting more from him…

"In that case I'll make these promises reality..." he chuckled against Corey's neck then licked along it too before holding onto him tighter to turn around and carry him a few steps to the left into the shadows of some huge rocks that made a half-circle around a spot with grass and fallen leaves, the sun illuminating a few tiny spots as the rays made their way through the leaves.  
  
Putting Corey down, Jim kept kissing him but also began getting rid of their clothes, urging his demon to help. Soon Jim was sitting on his T-shirt and jacket, pulling Corey onto his lap to continue with his kissing and biting and touching him wherever he could, their hard dicks finally rubbing together.  
  
"Fuck... I can't get enough of you... Hold us both in your hand..." he whispered into Corey's mouth.

Of course the small demon was busy helping his man and himself to get naked from the waist down. His own hunger for the big biker was awaking strong too as he put his arms and legs around his sitting man.  
  
Doing as he was told, he folded his hand around the hard pieces of meat to slowly stroke them up and down together as they sucked out each other's breath in the wild passionate kiss.

Moaning into the kiss, Jim broke it just to push two of his fingers into Corey's mouth. "Suck on them for me, baby..." he purred and moved his mouth down to the faint hickey he had sucked up on Corey's neck earlier. But this time he used his teeth more, his hips slightly bucking upwards into Corey's fist.

Quickly licking the fingers and starting to suck on them, Corey's hand was not lazy to squeeze and move faster around their throbbing cocks.  
  
He felt the more carnal hunger Jim had for him, and maybe for his blood. But right then and there he just wanted it all without giving a second thought about it. He enjoyed it to his very core... All of it.

"Fucking hell, you make me crazy, baby..." the bigger man panted and pulled his fingers out of the inviting mouth just to replace them with his tongue while his wet fingers went down to Corey's crack and rubbed against his hole before starting to work them in, too impatient to go one by one.  
  
"Tell me you want it... Tell me you want me... That you're mine..." he bit Corey's bottom lip hard just when his fingers bottomed out and he began massaging his demon from the inside, making more room for his dick.

Arching his back the demon cried out in pleasure from the invading fingers. Pushing back to take even more, he was slowly grinding his hips to them and also against that leaking perfect cock that he wanted to feel replacing the long skilled fingers.  
  
"I want you... I always wanted you so much... Want to feel your dick inside me so, so much... Please give it to me... I am yours till my last breath and even more... I love you Jim..." Corey moaned and panted out of his mind, giving Jim just want he wanted...

With a hungry roar Jim moved his fingers out of the hot and ready hole and he spit in his palm to slick his dick up even more before gently pushing Corey's hand out of the way and lifted him up enough to guide his wide tip against the opening.  
  
Then his big hands were on the wide hips and started pushing his demon down on his shaft. His mouth found the bruised and swollen lips again and drank in every sound Corey was making, consuming them as if he lived on it. And maybe to some extent he did.

Corey love it so much. He longed after this man for so many years... He wanted to get everything that Jim was giving to him. Or please him with everything he got.  
  
Biting at the tongue in his mouth in his rapture as his body shivered in the pleased feeling rushing over him, he took more and more from the hot pulsing hard meat. Just giving in to the emotions he had for his lover to let him lead their way into their ecstasy.

Once Jim bottomed out, his kiss became softer too, one hand sliding onto Corey's butt, the other holding him close and still, letting the smaller body get used to his size.  
  
"I love you so much..." he murmured as he pressed the side of his head against Corey's, his eyes drinking in the sight of the beloved leather wings. "Move with me, baby..." he added, the hand on the naked ass lightly pushing it to make Corey roll his hips.

Panting half-conscious already from the way Jim's cock rubbed against his deeper parts, Corey did as he was asked. Slowly rolling his wide hips back and forth, he rested his forehead on Jim's shoulder as he groaned and trembled from each move of their bodies, slowly losing his mind even more.

"That's right, baby... Feel all of me...I'll give you more as I promised..." Jim groaned close to Corey's ear, his own hips joining in until they built a nice slow rhythm, making it pick up pace steadily.  
  
Their moans could be heard soon enough and by the time their bodies were slapping together louder and faster, they both were getting so damn close.  
  
And that's when Jim stopped Corey's dance on his throbbing dick. Near the brink of their orgasm. "Stop, my love... Here comes the more..." he chuckled hoarsely and some might say evilly as he lifted his demon off him. In no time Jim sat back on his heels and manhandled Corey back onto his dick, but this time facing away from him.  
  
The glowing hazel eyes were glued to the sight as that small hungry ass sucked all of him right back in, making Jim moan approvingly. Caressing Corey's chest, Jim kept him pressed against his own and slammed into his lover experimentally. Sharp and slow. Again and again. Making sure that he went as deep as he possibly could.

Corey opened his cloudy eyes and wanted to just curse some at his man when he was lifted from that amazing cock just in the last seconds of managing holding on. But Jim moved him so fast and was pushing inside him again that he could only growl and moan. Leaning back against the wide chest, his wings spread and moved a little each time his man thrust up into his body, going more and more hard and rough and with that causing the demon to pant and whine in frustration for his hopefully soon release.

"Yeah? You want to say something?" Jim asked, thick sweat drops sliding down on his temples as he licked along the main bone of a wing, his free hand making his way lower and lower on Corey's stomach to reach between his legs, fingers playing with his demon's balls.

The small body tensed up and arched against the bigger one. The way Jim was kneading his balls sent new jolts of lust rush along his spine.  
  
His ass moved back wilder and more desperate against the roughly hammering cock. His buzzing brain slowly got the message that he should ask for it, like he knew well that Jim loved it.  


"Please… My love, please make me cum... I want you so much… Please..." he babbled half-conscious and out of breath while he keep begging and moaning as he tried his best to get to the edge grinding his hips and slapping his body back onto Jim's dick. Of course his wings moved while he did so.

A deep guttural moan rumbled up from Jim's chest to those words and his hand slid up from the heaving chest to the thick neck to lightly squeeze and turn it, his other hand taking a hold of the wet bobbing meat, hips meeting every move his love made.  
  
"Yes, my good boy. Take me with you..." he whispered into his ear then his teeth found that previously abused spot on Corey's thick neck and he bit hard. The second he tasted the strong demon blood on his tongue, his eyes rolled shut and his whole body trembled hard as he exploded into his man.

The bite also pushed Corey over the edge, ass clapping down strong on the erupting shaft inside, milking Jim hard. Feeling his bliss prolonged by just how his man was feeding on his blood made Corey groan some more. Not really having either the mental or physical strength to stop Jim even when his body started to protest.

A couple of teardrops slid into Jim's beard from the intense pleasure and the strong hit the blood caused, making him get high in a couple of seconds. It was so good, so perfect right here and now with Corey. He never wanted this feeling to fade. But he knew he had to let it.  
  
Feeling the trembling of the small impaled body, he slowly forced himself to stop sucking on that sweet blood and licked the wound clean until the bleeding stopped.  
  
Holding him tight with both arms, Jim leaned his head against Corey's from behind, licking his own lips clean with a soft moan and gently rocking them back and forth as they both tried to learn how to breathe again.

The ringing in Corey's ear ebbed down a little and the fresh air in his lungs was very welcomed.  
  
The overwhelming love and euphoria faded too and he felt his human body still trembling, from something else...  
  
His hands gripped onto Jim's that was around his chest as he took longer breaths. "Jim... I'm so cold and tired..." he whispered feeling his head like lead and darkness closing in on him. The only safe spot was right there in his man's arms...

"Fuck..." Jim cursed noticing and to some extent feeling Corey's state. "It's okay, baby. I've got you. Just take deep breaths. I'll carry you back. Damn, we should have brought some water and I shouldn't have drank from you. I did suck away from your powers again too?" he mumbled more to himself as he gently slipped out of his demon.  
  
He did a quick job with cleaning them both up then helped Corey dress and let him rest while he put his own clothes on. His eyes were still glowing and felt still kinda high when he lifted the small body into his tattooed arms.  
  
"Now I could use some wings too or an ability to open portals..." Jim chuckled a bit, trying to ease up the situation, although as the big biker began hurrying back to JD's hotel, he felt guilty for putting Corey into such a state. Again...

Corey hummed as a reply and let Jim carry him like a ragdoll. He felt like being half-asleep and loved the smell of Jim as he was held close to the big man's chest. Jim cares for him and loves him just like he always wanted it. He hears him and feels him after such a long time... He drifted into sleep with a soft smile on his face.

***

Knowing that Corey slipped into a sleep, Jim's head cleared up some more as he hurried – nearly started jogging – towards the hotel, not caring about the onlookers on their way.  
  
Getting to the reception desk, he luckily found JD there talking to a staff member. "Sorry to interrupt, but... could you help us, JD?" he asked the ex-guardian, seeing the small dark eyes narrow a bit.

"You couldn't hold yourself back... Bring him to the back," JD said not too happy about the turn of events.  
  
Corey sighed and opened a bit his eyes and smiled at Jim.

"He needs blood. His body is human but he is a mixed breed. What are your ideas, Jim?" JD asked with an intentional edge to his words.

If it was possible, Jim felt even guiltier although he returned Corey's little smile, but his was fake and there was a worried strain at its edge – and even more in his glowing eyes as he carried Corey to where JD was leading them.  
  
"I can give him back from my blood. As much as he needs. Please, I'm sorry," he said to JD on a broken tone, panic starting to grip his throat harder and harder, his breathing getting shallower by the minute. Great... a panic attack was the last thing he needed now.

"You're a changing Nephilim. We can only give him some human blood and let him rest. Please let him rest in bed for a few days. The shamans will be able to help more when they arrive. I get the person who can help," JD said and hurried to bring help, leaving the two to themselves.

"Okay..." That was all Jim could say as he was still holding the sickly pale love of his life as they were left in the back office. Noticing a couch, Jim went there and sat down on it with Corey still in his arms and curled against his wide chest, sleeping.  
  
He looked so pale and fragile now that Jim suddenly had to fight with his tears. Right then and there he swore to himself that he won't do this again. He can't weaken his demon guardian like this. He will have to control his urges.  
  
Swallowing hard and quickly wiping off a few stray tears, Jim took a few deep breaths and caressed Corey's face. "It's okay, baby. You'll feel better soon, I promise..." he whispered to his sleeping love.

JD soon appeared back with a strange looking pale tall man holding a blood bag and tubes.

"He is a vampire. He has blood plasma. That will help Corey gain some strength back. But truly, he is such a rare creature now that his own body have to produce the blood he needs more," JD said while the vampire nodded as a greeting and set up the bag putting the IV needle in Corey's vein and nodding again left without a word.

Jim thanked the strange creature before he left then looked down at Corey, caressing his cool face before meeting JD's eyes.  
  
"I'm truly sorry for... causing such problems both for Corey and you. I appreciate your help. I owe you one, JD..." Jim said looking just as devastated as he felt as shame was burning his cheeks.

"You owe yourselves," JD said with a worried look at the young demon.

As the bag started to empty some slight rosy colors appeared back in Corey’s face and he opened his eyes looking around a bit puzzled. "Jim... JD… What happened?" he asked on a low voice.

Nodding to JD's reply with a grateful look, he sighed and kept caressing Corey's better-looking face until he saw him come around and open his eyes. "It's okay, baby. You'll be fine. I just... took too much. You're getting blood. Stay still, okay? I'll take you upstairs afterwards. I'm sorry, I keep forgetting that you are more vulnerable in this body," Jim whispered softly, swallowing hard a few times.

"I know… You take care of me…" Corey whispered weakly and smiled at Jim. "I'll be okay I’m just so very tired," he added and looked around a bit as much as he could. "Please, don't feel guilty, Jim. I want you to be happy..." he raised his shaking hand to caress the bearded face.

Jim just nodded, his throat completely closing off as he tried to stay strong and keep his panic at bay. Which slowly started easing up seeing Corey awake and talking. Holding the trembling small hand against his face with his own warmer one, he smiled down at his demon.  
  
"It's okay, baby. Just rest. Sleep if you can. I'll take care of you, indeed. He watched as Corey nodded a bit then closed his eyes. Jim guided his hand back down onto his chest but kept holding it as his pair slept and the blood bag slowly emptied.  
  
Of course he kept feeling guilty, but thanked JD once more, nodding to his "He'll be fine now. But be careful" comment and took Corey in his arms again, taking him upstairs to their room.  
  
There he soon tucked him in and just sat there on the edge of the bed, watching the small figure who finally had some color. Jim indeed had to be careful from now on...


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

True to Jim's word he was the embodiment of a caring nurse around Corey for the next day.  
  
The demon felt his strength and power coming back slowly. JD sent all kinds of herb drinks to help his mixed breed body to recover. And Corey was busy to assure Jim that he was not for one bit mad or blaming him... He knew that Jim still did, so he kept saying it. And just how much he loved the big biker and how happy he was to be with him.  
  
Something was changing, not just in Corey but in the energies and connections of him and the other demons too... He just didn't know what...

Of course the big man tried to help Corey in any way he could. Making sure to drink the herbs and eat well and all that. Then when he was sleeping, Jim just sat there for hours guarding his sleep like Corey used to do with him before he even knew of his existence. It was funny how life can turn around, right?  
  
Hearing Corey's kind and reassuring words felt good to Jim and he also knew that they were meant, not just hollow words. He could only feel love and adoration coming from Corey and that's what he saw in the blue eyes too. But Jim couldn't help himself and kept feeling guilty and also tried to kinda distance himself from Corey. Not emotionally as his love was flowing towards his small man like before, but more physically. Of course he slept in the same bed with him and touched and hugged and held him all the time.  
  
It was more about keeping his urges at bay. When he wasn't on Corey's side, Jim hid in the bathroom to keep him from seeing how slight tremors went through him, making his hands slightly shake. Or how he felt a kind of thirst no water or beer could satisfy.  
  
Something was different. Both about Jim and Corey. And it wasn't just Jim longing for that sweet and strong demon blood. But that addiction was there. It was painfully clear to Jim after years of using different kind of substances to dull his senses and make the visions stop. And it made the big man feel uneasy. He could tell that deep down Corey felt similarly and even more confused, but Jim knew nothing more than the small creature he loved with his whole heart so he didn't bring it up. First Corey had to regain his strength and feel better. That was Jim's main mission now.

Of course Jim couldn't hide any of that from the recovering demon breed. Even if the changes were new for Corey, he was still sure about what his purpose was. And as time passed and he was feeling better, he was thinking more about that.  
  
"Can you come and cuddle with me, Jim? I really don't blame you, you know that? I love to feel you close to me and wanted to be yours..." he started and got a bit curious about just how their love life would be from now on. They should talk over many things. The shamans were coming the following day and hopefully were going to help them more. But there were things that they should sort out between themselves.

Hearing Corey's words, Jim swallowed hard and stopped staring at his shaking hands. He had to be strong. And Corey needed him. So Jim walked back into the room, of course, in a T-shirt and his boxers to crawl back into their bed, immediately pulling the small man to him and hugging him without any protests. If Corey wanted to cuddle then they will cuddle. Simple as that.  
  
"I know you don't blame me, baby and I love to be close to you and I'm yours too," he hurried to reassure him. "I just can't stop feeling guilty as I'm sure you know. Sorry. I've got really scared of losing you because of what I did. I love you so much," he murmured, kissing Corey's forehead.

"I love you so much too, Jim. The shamans will help on the demon blood addiction... I'm sure they can... Our love is stronger. Please don't feel ashamed. I so want you to be happy... Can you... kiss me?" he asked nuzzling his body to Jim's, missing all the physical contact and love they shared.

"I hope they can help. I'm so sorry for being such an addictive type. But you are irresistible to me," he tried to joke, even if it was a weak one. Either way, at least he managed to smile honestly at Corey. Sighing with love and a bit relieved as the small body nuzzled more to him, Jim nodded. "Yes, our love is strong, baby. Never felt so happy as on your side, despite all of this. And you know that..." Jim murmured, meaning all those years Corey has known him. "Of course I can kiss you, baby. You just have to ask," he smiled tenderly down at his boy and leaned in to let their lips touch in a soft sensual kiss, which made him breathe a bit easier.

Corey sighed into the kiss. He felt so much better already. He also ached to be close to Jim, and he knew that the addiction was going to be better from such simple things too.  
  
His limbs moved around his love to feel Jim more and maybe to keep his man from escaping.

Jim himself held the small body tighter to his, welcoming the limbs clinging to him. It even made him smile into their kiss. Once he broke it, he exhaled a bit more satisfied.  
  
"You scared me so much, baby. We'll have to be more careful in the future. I don't want to wear you down like this," Jim confessed quietly, gently caressing Corey's back.

"We will be careful. You know, though that I want you too... Most of the time... feel the urge to pull you over me and feel you making me yours... I want you Jim..." Corey purred to his man and rubbed his body slowly to the bigger one, pressing himself more to Jim, if that was even possible.

Chuckling a bit, Jim smiled at his demon from close, some golden color seeping back into his irises from the way Corey wanted him and rubbed against him. "I see you feel better, baby. But I feel the same way about you, you know. I want to be one with you all the time..." he murmured, pressing soft kisses to Corey's cheek, his beard tickling the other man.

Corey had to close his eyes from the very missed closeness of his changing man. He even sighed with a little pleased moan.

"Please Jim... I know you won't bite me... And care for me... Please... make love to me..." he whispered into his man's ear, kissing softly the side of Jim's face and his ear and neck to convince him more.

The big biker's whole being shook into the longing words of his love and finally nodded. "Alright, my love. Who am I to deny that if you're asking so nicely?" he chuckled a bit and rolled Corey onto his back to cover the smaller body with his own warm one and started kissing him while rubbing against a muscular thigh.  
  
"I love you so much..." he whispered in-between their kisses, just enjoying the small demon's closeness, scent and taste.

"You're so good to me, my love…" Corey giggled and pulled Jim even closer.  
  
His hands sneaked under the tee to feel the warm skin, touching Jim all over, slightly catching his side and over his spine as his body came alive and moved in waves to meet up with Jim's rubbing moves.

As the desire for his demon grew stronger, so did Jim's hunger for the precious blood hidden under that soft warm skin, but this time he focused on trying to control that need and just give soft kisses against the thick neck and shoulders after peeling off the T-shirt Corey had on.  
  
His beard kept tickling his man as he continued his way down on the marked chest, playing with the sensitive nipples both with his mouth and teeth, knowing just how much Corey loved that.

The small creature melted from all the love and caring he felt from Jim. He arched his back to push his chest even closer to the sweet lips and gently nibbling teeth. His hands slid lower on the long back and slipped under Jim's boxers, caressing the nice butt and push Jim's hips closer to his body by it, starting to wiggle around to make Jim go further.

Moaning against Corey's reddening skin as he was sucking on a small sexy boob, Jim bucked harder against his demon a few times before kissing and licking and gently biting lower along the tasty stomach. His fingers were already stroking lower and began pulling down the boxers in the way.  
  
He looked down to see the slightly curved shaft spring free and it only fueled his lust. Moaning he licked and kissed along it. "You are so beautiful and perfect, you know that?" he moaned then sucked the tasty meat half-way into his mouth at one go.

"You didn't say it today..." Corey joked and moved his legs onto Jim's freckled shoulders.  
  
He felt the hunger rising up in his man for his blood too, but he didn’t care about that. He trusted Jim to be careful and strong, and trusted his own fate too. Things will happen as they should, when they should.  
  
So his legs pulled his love closer and his being was fully enjoying how those plump lips were moving on his shaft and the skilled tongue and the slight brushing of the majestic beard on his skin as his whole body melted from the adoration he felt for his man.

Chuckling a bit around the tasty cock, Jim let it slide out of his mouth for a second to wet his fingers then quickly sucked it back into his hot mouth while he moved his hand lower. He started massaging and pressing against Corey's hole with them, soon sliding one inside to start opening him up. Feeling just how hot and tight he was, Jim moaned around the hard shaft and started sucking on it more enthusiastically.  
  
Soon his second finger was inside the small ass too and he kept spitting on them to work more saliva inside his love while he was devouring the tasty balls and dick as if they were Jim's favorite meal.

By then Corey's fingers got lost in Jim's longer locks and his body arched in lust just giving into the feeling as Jim pampered him the most pleasurable way.  
  
Broken words of praising Jim and some non-human sounds left his pink lips. His hips started to rock slowly as those long thick fingers were massaging his pleasure spots and wiped him away. He longed for that so much. "Jim... Jim, please..." he begged low, moaning.

Stomping down his growing need to draw blood from the thick thighs and get high on the addictive substance again, Jim was simply listening to the sounds he could pull from his lover with every move his mouth and fingers made. This state Corey was in was possibly his favorite. So ready, so open, so needy... so beautiful to him that Jim had to let the leaking cock slip out of his mouth again as he kept gently massaging Corey's prostate to keep him in that elated state. Then he just admired the sight of his boy being splayed out on the bed, so wanton and breathtaking...  
  
"I love you so much..." he groaned and pulling his fingers out, he was already kneeling up and moving the thick muscular thighs more apart, nearly folding Corey in half. Grabbing his own wet dick, he quickly positioned the wide tip against the loose and glistening hole then rammed in all the way with one strong push – just the way his man liked the most.

Oh yeah… Corey groaned and gripped on the bigger body, nails digging deep into the pale skin as the human body trembled from the attack. Panting and flushed red even down his neck and upper chest, he just moaned and moved his ass against the big cock impaling him.  
  
He loved it so much. The feeling of Jim wanting him, wanting to make him feel good and needing him... His whole existence was based on the big man. And Jim was perfect in his demon eyes, in every psychical meaning too.  
  
"I love you... You always feel so good... So perfect..." his mumbling words broke into moans as his tight inner walls gave more way for the pulsing shaft to stimulate his sensitive parts.

Each time Corey said things like that or Jim felt just how much he needed him in his life, the big biker melted to the core and now as a reward, he began fucking his boy fast and hard, the nails in his skin a very welcomed feeling.  
  
His heavy balls kept slapping against that welcoming and very maddeningly tight ass even when Jim couldn't take it any more to be away from those inviting lips. Folding his long body over his male, he kept up his deep and long thrusts perfectly aimed at the right spots, and leaned down to possess Corey's mouth too, not just his perfect body. Jim wanted his whole being. He wanted to be one with this creature so badly every time they got intimate. He never felt so good like when he was with this small man who loved him unconditionally for so, so long.

Corey met Jim's faster thrusts with his own body, moving in synch with his man.  
  
His head was light and swimming in ecstasy as the fire between them rose higher with each deep push of that great cock rubbing his walls just so wonderfully that he never wanted it to stop. He longed to stay like that with Jim. Merged together for eternity and share all that love and emotions with him.  
  
His hands caressed Jim lower back and ass, digging his nails into it to urge him to move faster and harder as they started to chase their shared bliss.

Moaning louder from the nails in his quickly moving ass, Jim gave more to his lover. They both wanted the same and he could tell that Corey was getting close just like him. He wanted to bite and break his skin again and couldn't stop himself from doing the former on the thick neck, sucking up hickey after hickey on the flushed tasty skin, moaning and grunting his pleasure against it.  
  
"Come on, my love..." Jim panted against Corey's neck, his power leaking from his body again, wrapping around his man as if it wanted to melt the smaller being into his, but this time it wasn't taking from Corey. This time it felt like healing and protecting it as they got to the brink of their orgasms.

Just in time with the harshly sucking lips on his neck Corey was being pushed deeper into his pleasures. He didn't hear Jim asking him, but the way the warm powers wrapped around him and warmed him up from the inside made him buck more wildly against Jim, taking more to cross the line and fall deep into the bliss of the orgasm, dragging his man's body into the high pleasure too.

Jim kept moaning next to Corey's ear as his wild boy's bucks got even wilder against him and when he felt and heard him come for him, Jim couldn't hold back either. A few more rougher thrusts into the trembling redhead and he was filling up that pulsing hole with his cum, marking Corey as his.  
  
"You are just mine... We are one... I love you," he mumbled half-unconscious from the intense pleasure that washed over his body, leaving him sweaty and out of breath as he half-laid on his man, holding him close, never wanting to let him go.

***

After a few hours of just cuddling and eating and resting, Corey sat up from the loving arms of his man just as if he heard something. "They are coming. The shamans are here. Come on. Get dressed," he jumped out of bed all excited.  
  
He heard from other beings about these demons. "The demons are very old. And powerful. My race never met any of them. All I know is from other creatures. Sorry I’m just nervous a bit," Corey said while dragging some clothes onto his body and packed away some things in a hurry.

Clearly Corey was feeling better. It was easy to see and kinda feel for Jim as he was watching his love jump out from bed to get dressed and straighten up the messy room a bit. Chuckling a bit on that excitement, Jim focused a bit more, curious if he could sense the shamans and JD. He could. And indeed, they were getting closer to their room, so he decided to climb out of the messy bed too to put on a tee and his underwear. Once he zipped up his jeans too, he stepped to his nervous lover and cupped his warm cheeks which looked much healthier in that moment.  
  
"It's okay, baby. I'm nervous and excited too. I can feel them coming. Everything's gonna be fine. I love you, no matter what," he said and closing his demon in his long tattooed arms, he kissed him deeply and reassuringly.

The knock on the door came just in time when the pair parted their lips.  
  
Corey swallowed and looked up at Jim turning to open the door. He knew well how much he messed up his being... With choosing to stay and change for his man. And he hoped the shamans will understand him and his motivations.  
  
"Hello great ones, JD," Corey said stepping aside from the door for the three males to get inside, glimpsing up at Jim for support.

Jim took a deep breath and reluctantly let Corey go so he could let the formidable forces in. Even Jim could feel the goose bumps on his skin from the immense power the two shamans on the other side of the door were emitting unwittingly.  
  
Though as they stepped into the room, they looked much more different from the old bearded wise men he imagined them to be...

  
[Source](https://www.facebook.com/Johnny-Depp-Marilyn-Manson-Fanpage-283034585553506/)

"Hi ya. I just leave the great ones here," JD said fast and visibly nervous also smiling and nodding to them before closing the door behind himself.  
  
Corey stood there letting the shamans look him over in all meaning. It would be strange for a human situation but these creatures in the room all knew the stretching silence had more meaning than words.  
  
"He is a Mercy! M how can it be?" the shorter, more tanned-looking male expressed exited after a few minutes, looking back at the tall pale gloomy-looking 'M' as he called the other shaman. "My apologies, I have a habit of not speaking aloud when I’m thinking and sensing. I am J, this is my pair M. And you two indeed need some help..."

Needless to say, Jim knew the importance of that silence while the young-looking shamans were examining his pair both with their intense gaze and ancient powers, so he practically stayed motionless and barely dared to breathe. The room suddenly felt so much smaller too from their presences anyway.  
  
"Nice to meet you. He's Corey and I'm Jim," the tallest man in the room took over, sensing how his man's nervousness skyrocketed from J's comments. Drawing the shamans' attention on him to let the redhead collect himself a bit seemed like a good idea.  
  
"He used to be my Mercy guard for years before I called him over the border. Once I learned what he and I truly were, I've got scared and went in denial, nearly causing him to fade for good. But I realized that I love and need him just as much so I called him back from the border and he became a half-being, as far as we know," he summed it up for the shamans. Indeed, their gazes were very penetrating and intense, if someone asked Jim, but he stood them without blinking.

"Nice to meet you both," M said low with a nod. "There have been no mercy demons around for centuries. We need to research this. J..." he nodded in synch with his pair and walked to the dining area and sat down at the table changing to his demon form. The tall goth-like man turned into a light-grey skinned horned demon before their eyes. What was uncovered from his body showed a lot of ancient runes all over which shone up in a gore red hue.  
  
"He is connected now to the stream of knowledge," J said sitting down too and waved Jim and Corey closer. For a second his small eyes rested on his pair in awe.  
  
"No other Mercy Demons?" Corey mumbled as he took a seat too. "There are at least five who’s been looking after a biker gang for many decades... I got assigned to Jim there too," he said frowning at the shaman.

Jim's eyes widened a bit as M changed to his true form and seemed to be listening into himself – or rather to the knowledge he tapped into. "Fascinating..." he mumbled under his mustache as he went closer to J with Corey. Stopping right next to his lover, on instinct he slid a reassuring and protective hand onto the small of his back.  
  
"That's true. My biker gang has a pact with the Mercy Demons. It was made before my time with them. I thought it was a common thing in the supernatural world," he looked at the shaman who was stroking his short mustache and beard with his ringed wingers, clearly lost in thoughts.

"Mercy is an ancient race. From the times the dimensions formed. They don't have a solid form and they exist because of need. You know... Don't get me wrong... I know you were born a human and until recently lived like that. So... some basics," J smiled warmly at the pair as he spoke on a calm soft voice. "Back a few eons ago the first thing that formed from the chaos was thought. And with thoughts we can create anything. After humans lost more of the first borns' powers, they needed spoken words for that. _Avra cadavra_ means 'I create as I speak' and is nowadays a magic spell to emphasize the creating.

But back in those times when everything was forming, the early humans needed protection. Many spirits, gods and beings had formed that time before the forces ebbed down due to the closing of the gates. Mercy demons were born back then. Such ancient and isolated beings which didn't even evolve with time. And as the human beliefs have changed, they vanished too…"

Jim was listening to J even more fascinated but kept caressing his lover's back before resting a big hand on his shoulder. He also took quick side glances of Corey to see how he was reacting to what J was saying. Jim had a feeling that this wasn't all.  
  
"It's okay. Thank you for explaining it to me. So this means that this small group of Mercy Demons survived because a handful of humans believed in them and handed down the knowledge and the pact between them generations after generations? And... but... There's something I don't really understand if there's a limited number of this ancient race... As far as we know, Corey is a very young one among them..." he lightly squeezed said demon's shoulder. "How come he came into existence? The higher powers... the universe knew I would need him as a guardian?"

"Time flows differently in the dimensions, the smaller subdimensions are usually even more different than Earth. He is indeed very young, and that doesn't mean that compared to this time on Earth it flows the same as theirs in their place. And yes, you needed a guardian for what you are, Jim," J smiled watching the pair.  
  
"I knew some of these... But not about the fact that only we were left… We are isolated a lot... Or were…" Corey looked down. "Something is changing... I can feel it and my once brothers with the bikers too."

The tall Nephilim-breed nodded as a sign of understanding what J said. It sounded logical and also he did need a guardian during all those years and will probably need Corey for the rest of his life too. But for other reasons. Love and fluffy shit like that too, yes.  
  
He wasn't even bothered when J seemed to chuckle on that thought as if he could hear it. But then maybe he could or it was just something that crossed his own mind. No, Jim glimpsed down at Corey worried, the hold on his shoulder steady and warm.  
  
Just when Jim wanted to ask about those changes, he heard M mumble something under his nose in a language he didn't understand. It was probably their ancient tongue or something. Either way, it drew their attention to his form.

M opened his glowing green eyes and looked over at the pair. "Indeed, you and the rest with the bikers are the ones left from the Mercy race," he said staying in his demon form. "Now the gates are open again. And your race is changing too. Either they come over the dimensions and embrace individuality, or fade back into the void. That subdimension is closing up. You are different, young one... You have already chosen and found your purpose," M said and bowed before Corey.  
  
Of course for the demon breed it had much more meaning, and hearing he was doing the right thing made him bite his lip and bow back. "What will be with my brothers? Two of them came through already…" he asked looking at the shamans.  
  
"You all existed in one consciousness, but you must be individual now. The ones, Mick and Jay will have to learn that and so either merge with a solid being, or find purpose on their own to exist. Or fade back into their world," M added.

Frowning as Jim tried to comprehend what they were talking about, a fleeting strange feeling took hold of him as he watched Corey and M bow to each other. "What does he mean?" he asked Corey on a soft tone. "What purpose?"  
  
"Also..." here he looked back first at J then M. "We should let Mick and Jay know then, right? I mean... there's no guarantee that they understand their changes. They should know their options..." he glimpsed at Corey too, worried about the other Mercy Demons.  
  
"And... about that help regarding us... We do need help... I'm obviously awakening faster now... Getting some of my powers already... which is good... But... I'm... I'm afraid I also grew addicted to Corey's blood. He was left in a pretty bad shape a couple of days ago. By me. I'm sure JD mentioned that too..." he said and this time he felt a bit embarrassed.

"They will have to choose their own path. Being individual means listening to your own instincts and intuitions," J said looking Jim in the eye and skipped the questions about what will happen to Corey, as the shamans both felt how the redhead wanted to keep his own decisions to himself. "Yes, about how you are developing we can feel it clearly. There is a way to get you awake even faster, so you won’t suck away his energies that much. An herb can help on the blood addiction, but also as you are becoming less human that will fade away too. Addiction is a human trait."

"I'll do whatever it takes to keep Corey healthy and safe. Only he matters to me," Jim said, taking a step forward, the move making his hand slide from Corey's left shoulder to the right. "What will that faster awakening entail? And what kind of herb? I don't have much to pay for your help, though..." he said frowning. "But I'm sure we can work out something?"

"Hmm... What you think Mr. M? Would they be good specimens?" J asked his mate who just watched Corey and Jim with his examining eyes.  
  
"I think so... I like the tall Nephilim," he said. "So... we will give you the herb and help you find it on your own. If we do the ritual that is going to be less needed too. We can help you change like... almost fully. Let's say in a human phrase... about 90%... or so. It includes intimate connections, which we insist on and that would be taken as payment by you," J said with a charming smile.  
  
"He means an orgy to mix all of our magic forces and blood," M quickly cleared that up with a small smile too, waiting for the pair’s reactions.

Blinking a few times, Jim snorted lightly. Frankly, he wasn't that surprised about the conditions. But it wasn't just about him. "What do you think?" he turned to Corey, because it was something they both had to agree to since it would affect both of them.  
  
The short demon's blue eyes met the hazel ones. There was something in them which Jim couldn't put a finger on. Some kind of sadness? Or knowing something Jim didn't? Probably that was the case, but Jim hoped that with time his lover would tell him.  
  
"I exist to help you become what you are, my love. Of course I won't hinder that. I think it's a step to be taken..." Corey said reaching up to put his hand on Jim's on his shoulder.  
  
"Very well, baby..." Jim smiled back then turned his head to look at the shamans. "You heard him. Let's do this shit..."

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Taking a deep breath, Jim pulled his T-shirt over his head and let it drop on the floor as he looked at Corey to make sure he was sure about this too. It wasn't about fucking with the shamans. It was about taking this important step in his transformation. It would certainly speed things up. But if it meant that Jim wouldn't be that addicted to and dependent on Corey... and would stop sucking away his energies too then... it had to be worth it. Not to mention what he would gain...  
  
Reaching out, he caressed Corey's face tenderly with one of his big hands while thinking about how far they have already come. It was crazy how a few months ago Jim feared even his own shadow and now he was ready to leap into the unknown head first. For both Corey and himself. If he had learned something during the time he had actually spent with Corey's physical form then it was that he couldn't escape his fate. Though that didn't mean that he wasn't nervous.

"How eager... I like it," J raised one brow and looked over the tall man with a dirty shining in his eyes.  
  
Corey just smiled and leaned his face to the caressing hand. He knew that with the ritual they were going to buy some more time for themselves. And Jim can learn more while the world and his race changes.  
  
"Corey is not needed much for the ritual, but is included in the price," M said low, eying the small half-demon while he took off his button up shirt and again transformed into his true self.  
  
"Yes, yes, the ritual needs our blood, magic and Jim mostly. But sex is a free flow of power and a kind of magic, so that is a must anyway," J nodded following his pair and showing his ancient demon self as his upper body got naked.

Both of the shamans’ skin were covered in runes and symbols all over. While M’s skin was light gray with gore red, the lines of the motives shining, J turned dark, almost black gray with sky blue shining runes. And they looked at the other pair expectantly for any questions.  
  
Corey nodded to the new information. He knew how sex helped the free flow of force exchange. He used it to help Jim change faster, so pulled his tee over his head. He had no questions about this.

"Makes sense..." Jim said, looking over at the half-naked and transformed shamans near the already messed up bed. He had a feeling it was going to get worse for the poor furniture, but he was going to let JD worry about that... But all in all, he was glad that Corey would be included in the act. For one, he was Jim's love of life and he didn't want to exclude him from such an important step. And he also knew that the small demon would help in every way he can. Jim wasn't even jealous about the fact how M seemed to fancy not just him, but Corey too.  
  
"Okay... so..." he let his hand drop down to his jeans to open and push it off along with his underwear, kicking both to the side to stand there all in his naked glory before taking a step towards the bed, his eyes on the shamans. "I'd like you two to take the lead. All goes with me in order to reach the desired result. But I'm talking about just me. I can't talk instead of Corey. He's the most important being in my life. If I feel that he doesn't like something, I'll stop you both. Just to make things clear," he said, his protective and determined side getting to the front as he was kinda "shielding" his demon with his bigger body to draw the ancient demons' attention on him.

"Of course, Jim. We wouldn't do anything to harm the young one. Only one small cut is needed to have his blood for the changing ceremony," M said pulling his bag with him and pulled out an old demon dagger from it, giving it to the tall Nephilim to inspect it.  
  
Corey meanwhile got naked and was the first to climb up to the middle of the big bed. Jim was still more human with the sensing and communication, so till his transformation he secretly exchanged a lot of new information with the shamans. He was sure, accepted his purpose and was ready.

Taking the dagger by the foot of the bed, sensing more than seeing Corey climbing onto the creased sheets, he did inspect the ritual dagger. It was heavy and even he could tell that it had a very long and meaningful history. The handle was carved and there were demon runes on the cool blade too, but also the residual energies of past ceremonies.  
  
Nodding, he gave it back to M. "Alright. Lead the way," he gave the green light and climbed onto the bed, kneeling up on it, eyes on the shamans while one of his hands was resting on Corey's naked thigh, needing the physical contact.

"Alright… Our pool is better but it is an emergency. The powers will merge you more together. Besides your own sleeping skills, you will feel Corey too, much more intensively than before. Just like he was a part of you, inside all the time..." M said looking deep at Corey one last time then glimpsed to his pair, both climbing up on the bed.

Although Jim noticed that look before the shamans crawled closer to him, he didn't comment on it. M probably just wanted to make sure Corey was okay with this or it was something that was between the demons. Either way, Jim welcomed J's hand sliding onto his shoulder then chest, knee-walking closer to him in his demon form.  
  
"Don't worry, Jim. All will happen as it should," J flashed a fanged smile at him and leaned in for an experimental kiss, although there was no hesitation in his moves. Still, it was clear that the big man needed something to get more relaxed. "Let's give him some blood, shall we?" J glimpsed at his mate after the kiss, feeling the hunger of Jim perk up from that.

"Alright," M nodded getting closer too. Turning the dagger to his wrist, he slightly cut his skin and offered the black blood to Jim. "Drink a bit from us all. It will help the merging," he said on a calming low voice.  
  
Feeling how new and strange this was for Jim, Corey slid closer to his man. Even if Jim got more awake and accepting, such rituals were all new for him. It was for the demon breed too, though. But he was determined to follow his decision and fate to be with Jim and always help his man. "Drink, Jim, it will really help, you won't overdo it. It’s safe..."

Looking up from the offered bleeding wrist to M then at Corey, Jim swallowed hard. His emotions were getting messed up not just from the sudden hunger stemming from his blood-addiction, but from his addiction to knowledge too. He wanted to know more about himself and what the shamans can do, too. So after stealing one last reassuring look from Corey, the bearded biker took a hold of M's grey wrist, noticing how his blood had a similar color to the runes shimmering on his skin.  
  
The second his tongue lapped up the blood, he inhaled sharply and moaned. It was nothing like he had ever tasted. His changing mind nearly immediately hazed over, eyes rolling back into his head.

"He's getting into it," J giggled stroking Corey's back in a supportive manner. "Thank you, young one. It was a great pleasure to get to know you and your story and kind. We will make sure that your race and its sacrifices will emerge and won’t be forgotten again," he said using the opportunity to speak to Corey directly while Jim blew his half-human brain out with the strong blood.

"Your turn," M stated pulling his arm away from Jim and looking at J.

The darker demon did the same with the dagger and offered his wrist to Jim.

Jim was too lost under the spell of the ancient demon blood to comprehend what J was talking with Corey near them. It was stronger than the strongest drug he dared to try before Corey came through the border. It was as if drinking not just blood and magic but ancient knowledge into him too on a basic level. Even if Jim couldn't comprehend most of it yet.  
  
And he groaned disapprovingly when the source of the blood was cut off, but latched onto the other shaman's wrist the second it was offered to him. Of course it had an arousing effect on his body too, even without M's stroking hand on his quickly filling dick.

Corey was thankful for all the help and knowledge he got from the shamans. And the way their blood affected Jim made the young demon smile. His man was the most gorgeous and fun and perfect for his eyes and senses. He only realized his dreamy smile when he noticed M’s approving eyes on him, sending the message about how the tall shaman thought they were sweet and deserve happiness together.  
  
Blushing on that, Corey let J cut his wrist too after pulling away from the groaning Jim. J let Corey's blood cover the blade of the dagger more than theirs did and nodding his head to the making out Nephilim and M, he giggled at Corey while some dark flames appeared at his palm and he burned the blood deep into the blade, which started to shine and the runes lit up all over it, too.  
  
"Here's your other half, Jim. He will make you whole once you two become one," M said guiding the blissed out man to Corey's bleeding wrist.

By then Jim was high as a kite and turned on, ready for anything. The other males probably knew that well, but he had no more concerns. This felt so good, so right. Like it was supposed to happen. Which was probably the case.  
  
And he reached out to pull Corey against his naked body as they were kneeling on the bed. He forgot the rest of the world as his now brightly glowing eyes opened and looked down at the red-haired demon. One tattooed arm went around Corey's waist while his other hand took a hold of the bleeding wrist of his love, letting be guided to it by M.  
  
Then he finally tasted the blood he was longing for the most, a throaty groan leaving him as he swallowed the sweet nectar he grew to love and need on a basic level. The connection between him and Corey opened up more and more as he kept sucking on his wrist and holding him plastered against his warm body as if already wanting to melt him in one with his own.

Naturally the shamans were watching the addicted half-human closely. After tasting the first gulp from the Mercy's dark blood, Jim was literally oozing all the possessive emotions about consuming the small demon.  
  
Moving closer to the pair, J gently moved Corey in Jim's arms to be able to reach the tall man's chest. He was slowly chanting an ancient spell which made Corey also get into a dazed high state as his every pore started to get affected by the strong magic. It felt like when he was just a fog of dark energies without a physical body. And the memories of how he loved that man feeding on him and how he wanted to be one with him and help him overwhelmed his being.  
  
The shamans held onto the dagger covered in his blood, the sizzling blade glowing with the force, and made a long deep cut across Jim's chest. They let the blade burn the wound closed and so the energies ran all over his system and veins, changing molecules and shock awake sleeping genes and codes in the man's body.

The moment his chest was cut and the pain along with the magical energies spread in his trembling body, Jim moaned onto Corey's bloody wrist. As he kept lapping at the dark demon blood, he slowly started to feel how every part of his body began warming up from the inside. He instinctively knew that the metamorphosis was happening on a molecular level, changing him forever.  
  
But he wasn't scared. He welcomed this change because he knew it was supposed to happen and it also felt right. As the shamans' chanting continued and he started sweating and trembling more, he let go of Corey's wrist and panted just holding onto his demon for dear life, moans and gasps leaving him until he found the smaller man's lips for a deep, passionate and blood-tasting kiss.

Corey could feel it all. How the magic was burning into Jim's cells and how much pain the changing muscles and bones caused to his pair. And he tried to channel his energy to help on his man as he returned the passionate mind-blowing kiss.  
  
The chanting of the high shamans started to speed up and their forces wrapped around the kissing pair. Finally, with the tip of the ritual blade they carved a deep bleeding rune over Jim's heart which started glowing in a green hue and visibly washed over the tall male.

The world seemed to be spinning around and inside Jim and only Corey and his powers – which felt like a grounding and cooling breeze – could ease his nauseous feelings, their kiss distracting him a bit from the cuts over his heart. Then as the blade left his skin, another wave of energy washed over him. Through his closed eyelids Jim saw that it was green.  
  
In a split second after that, he broke the kiss and leaned a bit more on Corey, taking a hold of his shoulder as otherwise Jim would have collapsed onto the bed. He was panting for air still, his newly changed body trembling like a leaf.  
  
This was the most intense thing he had ever experienced.  
  
Giving himself a few more moments to collect his still dizzy head and blurry vision, he could feel the symbol lightly pulsing on his chest. Reaching there with his free hand, he straightened his long back and glimpsed down. The rune was already healed to Jim's surprise, only the smeared blood was around and under it. It also kept glowing in that green light and the glowing was pulsing too in time with the beating of his heart.  
  
Looking up at Corey then at the shamans, he tried to slow his breathing as the bearded man nodded to the shamans as if saying 'I'm okay'.

"I’m very happy about that," Corey smiled at Jim and his hand moved to gently caress the slowly pulsing green rune on his chest. "Welcome in your new life... Nephilim."  
  
"Yes... The changes will happen fully and you'll have your full Nephilim powers in a few days. Strength, speed, fast healing and second vision. Those were the basics of your kind," M spoke with a small smirk. "You are no longer a human, so that calls for a celebration…" he added and pushed a small leather bag with intoxicating strong-smelling herbs at his pair.  
  
"Oh yeah… And you will be in control of the blood addiction... slowly..." J added and quickly rolled a joint from said herbs and lit it, taking a long drag from it with a pleased moan.

"Wow..." That's all Jim could say at first as he finally flopped back on his bare ass with a small disbelieving smile. Even if he knew and felt strongly that it was the truth. He felt completely different but still somehow like... him. The true him, perhaps. It was a lot to process both mentally and physically. His body was still a bit pulsing with the ebbing down transmutation but he already felt somehow... stronger and more in control. Even breathing became easier, he realized.  
  
Returning Corey's smile, he pulled his pair closer to sit on his thighs sideways so Jim could watch the shamans too. After a soft kiss and caressing Corey's cheek and back, Jim returned his brightly glowing gaze – some green mixing into its usual golden hue – onto the other pair. "Thank you so much for the help..." he murmured, all of a sudden feeling both happy and moved. Obviously, the transformation was affecting his emotions too. Not to mention that he was still high.

"You are now more powerful than I am in my current form. You can protect me from now on..." Corey giggled nuzzling to Jim's body also high from all the mixed forces and took the offered joint from the dirtily grinning J and took a small experimenting sip from it.  
  
The warm smoke felt like healing his fragile human body and melting away the rest of his by then very thin layer of shyness. Taking another drag before giving it to Jim, he opened his hazy eyes, realizing he also changed to his half-demon form. And a very hungry looking tall grey shaman demon caressed his nape slowly and seducingly to make him turn to the side for a kiss.

What Corey said about being more powerful was something that got stuck in Jim's head. But he couldn't deny it. He could already feel it. And in that moment he swore to himself that he was going to protect his demon if needed, no matter the price.  
  
He stayed silent for a change and just watched Corey smoke then M get closer to him while Jim took a deep drag from the strong herb joint. It scratched his throat, but he managed to keep it down and then take one more drag before handing it back to J who meanwhile got closer to Jim's other side.  
  
"So hot... don't you think?" J asked while taking a drag then puffing smoke rings into the air, his own glowing eyes glued to the by then slowly kissing M and Corey.  
  
Jim followed that gaze as he exhaled the last of the smoke, feeling how the herbs hit his mind hard, making him dizzy and giggly... and horny as fuck again... Especially as he saw how Corey was a bit shy at the beginning while kissing the very not shy M back.  
  
"Hell yeah..." Jim grunted hoarser than usual while enjoying the nice visuals. Then he shivered nicely when suddenly he felt a wet tongue start licking off the dried blood from and around his new glowing rune on his chest. Looking down, of course, he saw J there, his hazy yet powerful gaze watching the big man, who just growled approvingly and slid a hand into the shoulder-long hair as encouragement.

Taking the encouragement, J continued to clear the dried blood from Jim's chest. Taking his time with the erect nipples, rolling his tongue around them and biting on them. Meanwhile he managed to crawl into Jim's lap and straddle the bigger man. His hot dark skin illuminated by the shining of the runes all over his body. Placing both hands on the bearded face, he pulled Jim close for a deep hungry kiss.  
  
Corey also was swept away by the powerful shaman on his end. M laid the half-breed back and soon their hands were roaming all over each other as their kisses got more urging.

The biker welcomed the smaller shaman on his lap after letting Corey be pulled off from there by M. Indeed, J's skin felt much warmer yet smooth and inviting. He noticed how his own palm and fingers tingled every time he stroked over the glowing night blue runes on the dark skin. Pampered nipples still wet and erect, Jim let J kiss him and he moaned just as loud in it as the shaman. Sliding his hands down on the firm ass, he grabbed and kneaded it while pulling J against his burning groin.  
  
Meanwhile M was shamelessly rubbing himself against the short redhead and soon broke the kiss to take a better look of Corey, his slender fingers playing with a nipple. "Hm... you seem like someone who likes a little...or more pain..." he murmured, experimentally twisting and pulling on said nipple, watching Corey's reactions and flashing his sharp white fangs at him pleased. "Yeah... just as I thought..." and with that he did the same with the other nipple, but this time with the sharp fangs and a bit harder.

J groaned deep and long. A true roar of a demon, despite his nice and kind energies. Biting down on Jim's fat bottom lip he started to rub and grind himself to the hardness he was pulled to. His body warming up even more and his power caressing along Jim's skin as they got more lost in their making out.  
  
Corey was high and horny and let the feeling of yearning for someone other than Jim flow free in him. It was so new... But he actually wanted to feel how the tall pale demon would feel inside his body. The bite distracted him just the right moment before he could start to overthink everything, and left him groaning with an arched back, hand slipping onto M's nape to urge him to bite more.

The big man was enjoying this too, of course. More and more. J was a fierce one too, he could already tell and he couldn't wait to get buried in that hot body very fucking soon. To move things forward toward that goal, he broke their kiss and quickly spit on his fingers to wet them then he kinda attacked the shaman's inviting neck. Said fingers found their way to J's crack and with a new kind of hunger – a mixture of wanting to learn new things and being horny and high as fuck – he explored the tight opening before starting to push his long fingers in right after he heard the lustful groan of his pair, which only fueled Jim's actions.  
  
"I see you like this. So eager," M chuckled and sunk his fangs into Corey's upper-stomach too, loving the Mercy demon's reactions. A gray hand kept pinching and twisting a sensitive nipple while his mouth tasted blood as he bit his way down to the heavily leaking curved dick. "Hm... lookie what we have here... Looks good enough to eat..." he chuckled to himself then took the hard meat into his mouth with a groan.

Corey could only manage to let out a fading moan as one of his hand gripped on the shaman's hair. The wet mouth felt like liquid fire, much warmer than Jim's, which he only knew till then. His hips came alive as he moved with closed eyes. He was enjoying the sensations to the fullest, moaning and bucking deeper and deeper into M's mouth.

It was clear from every slide on the hard dick and the licking on its underside that M was no beginner at this, but frankly it was no surprise at all given how he and his pair lived their lives. It was also very clear to anyone who looked at him or listened to his pleased little wet sounds that he was enjoying sucking on Corey's dick to the fullest before pampering his balls then moving lower to explore and open up the Mercy demon's ass with just as much enthusiasm and expertise.  
  
Meanwhile Jim already left a few vivid hickeys on J's neck and enjoyed the way the dark-skinned shaman was riding by then three of his fingers. It only made him leak more pre-cum and with his other hand he smeared it down on his own length before lifting J by his pulled-apart ass-cheeks, urging him to position his dick to the stretched hole and slide down on it.

The smaller shaman growled deep as his body gave way to the long hard cock. J even pushed himself lower to feel more of it. His marks were shining up like pulsing lights with his quickened breathing as he settled on Jim's lap, fully holding the Nephilim’s cock and started to rock himself on it slowly, just for the taste of it.  
  
Corey laid back and through his slightly opened eyes he saw it all. But he felt Jim's pleasure and feelings crystal clear as his man was connected to him in a more advanced way.  
  
But the skilled tongue at his hole brought him back from adoring his pair and made him focus on the tall demon working also his fingers into him, causing him to see stars in a lustful way and pant from pleasure.

Jim rested his big hands on J's ass and kept watching the way he worked his dick deeper in him with the rocking, the hot and tight body driving the high Nephilim even crazier. Then he watched the pleasure on the shaman's face as his moves got braver and in no time the big man's hips came alive too to meet his moves. Feeling how good Corey felt, he glimpsed to the side to admire his pair giving into the pleasures the other shaman was giving him.  
  
And indeed, M tried to please the small demon with everything he got. His fingers were soon sliding in and out with ease, curling at the right spots to coax more of those deep moans and groans and curses from the redhead, which only made M chuckle and bite into the inviting thighs. He saw some healing marks there caused by Jim's passion and he made sure to bite those too to add some extra pain to the cutie laid out in front of him.  
  
Then his long fingers slid out of Corey's hole and he grabbed his glistening dick, rubbing its tip against the opening in a teasing way. "Ask for it nicely and I'll rock your world," he winked down at Corey with a playful smirk.

Panting, the small creature looked up and moaned pushing his ass to the teasing flesh to feel more of it. "Please... Give it to me hard and rough… Please M... I want it so much…" he whimpered like a needy bitch in heat. By then he knew well how to move such dominant males. In the end he controlled things anyway and got what he was aching for...  
  
Hearing and sensing it all, J giggled and looked into Jim's glowing eyes. "Now you're perfect. The golden hue mixed with the green, just like your real hazel eyes…" he said on an admiring tone and pulled back from the long dick more than before and dropped his small ass fully down on it with a deep pleased groan. "You taught the kid well... He is just mouthwatering... Now show me what you can do with all that legendary power that got awake in you…"

"Oh yeah, he did teach him well..." M murmured slightly out of breath and with a carnal hunger in his glowing eyes as he snapped his hips forward, sliding half-way in with one go then all the way with the second push, giving Corey some of that familiar burning. "Fucking hell, you're so nice and tight!" he groaned and practically crawled over Corey, his grey thighs pushing the redhead's into a better position as he began hammering the small ass as requested, his sharp teeth finding the Mercy demon's already bruised and bloody chest and neck for more chewing and getting high on the tasty blood.  
  
Meanwhile Jim closed said greenish yellow eyes as he felt Corey's pleasure intensify and even moaned with him before grinning at J from the compliments and the challenge. He growled a bit too as the hot ass was slammed down on his hard dick then he grabbed J's hips firmly, nails digging into the dark flesh. "As you wish..." he giggled then helped J keep slamming himself down on him while his hips kept snapping upwards faster and faster as far as they could go.

The rest of the day got blurred for Corey. Between his own new experiences with sexual pleasures and feeling all what Jim was sensing, the wild orgy just swept the young creature away. Probably the strong narcotic herbs and all the magic in the air and between them too.  
  
The shamans were skilled, to say the least… The blood-soaked bed turned into a chaos of moans, joyful yells, pleased groans and limbs all over each other. As they kept changing their partners, or all the others just focusing on his overwhelmed being... He ended up on Jim's lap and felt the transmutating body bring him to his greatest orgasm…  
  
It was a well-used time to connect on the Astral plane through sexual magic...

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Outside Sanctuary the acid rain tried to wash the North American plate clean from all the sins that the living beings brought upon the land.  
  
The temperature was lowering as the dark toxic clouds blocked the sun's UV rays. It was dark and cold even the daytime with constantly pouring rain for days that started to eat off the leaves and skin of the younger trees.

The rain was so acid-filled that during the nights in the mild 5-6 Celsius it formed a thin see-through layer of ice on top of everything.  
  
The senses of the Mercy demon inside the concrete bunker only saw mirror smooth icy road, bushes and trees with glass-like layer heavying their branches and icicles hanging from them. In the dim light of the early dawn it all looked like some wicked cursed landscape from a fairytale.

Mick was gloomy about it nonetheless... The changes by then escalated to be sensed by all of them. Even his brothers in the shadow realm faded into the life stream of everything. Their collective consciousness was shutting down as their race couldn't adapt. They stayed the same throughout the centuries, hanging onto their traditional ways to lead their life spans. Existing to serve and be when needed.  
  
Some of them, who had a taste of individuality like the demons guarding the biker gang, felt themselves all alone and dealing with new impressions and thoughts. Being just themselves and thinking about the meanings of their existence.

Mick and Jay felt stronger in their decision making and stayed more in their human form. The others were facing the decision to materialize also to survive and be a person… so to say.

"Maybe it will stop today... At least it's beautiful…" Shawn, the leader of the bikers stepped beside Mick and spoke low. "What will happen to your kind?" he asked the tall buff man.

"Good morning to you too," Mick glimpsed from the window to his human with a small smile then returned his darkening gaze to the gloomy outside world. "If you're into Dracula and other old Gothic horror then yes, it is indeed gorgeous. And… I guess we have to find a person that needs us alive and existing, or a strong purpose to stay."

"You think Jay has a chance?" the old biker asked even lower.  
  
"Yes," Mick nodded turning now to face the leader. "Don't worry about Gabrielle, Jay feels it strongly that he has to keep her safe, and they have a strong bond too. He will stay as a half-breed and in this world. My other brothers are more in panic of the unknown. I will probably lose them..."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Mick. I know how hard it is for a human to lose it all. Family and friends and a place they called home. I think it's even worse for you as the gate to your home will close forever…" Shawn's face darkened with honest sadness and empathy thinking about the demons’ case.

"Don't be. It should have been done a long time ago. For me... I am way too worried for Jim and Corey to have fading issues," Mick said with a small chuckle. "What connections I still have with the other worlds I use to keep track of them. As much as I can... And they are important already. Corey made a decision that is already in the works, and even ancient shamans helped them. They are safe now... and started to transform… And will come here very soon..."

***

Leaving behind JD and his hotel in the hidden pocket dimension was something Jim did reluctantly. Not just because they befriended some very interesting creatures there, but because it meant going back to the "real world". The hotel was like a safe bubble where he could focus on Corey and then his own transformation. And it also meant relative safety from what was going on outside.  
  
But when the acid rain finally stopped falling, they both knew that it was time to go back to the biker gang because they would need all the help they can get to stay alive.  
  
The future was uncertain for everyone in the everchanging circumstances, but that base seemed to be like a good choice to hole up for a while. Or at least for the biker gang. As far as Jim and Corey were concerned, the bearded man wasn't so sure...  
  
He was still getting used to his "new" body and powers and frankly, he wasn't even sure what he could do now after the successful transmutation. He was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that he was now a nearly fully awake Nephilim, stronger than an angel or a demon...  
  
It was such an overwhelming thing to think about, because all his life Jim believed he was just a crazy weak asshole, seeing things. Now everything has changed and kinda made sense. Still, as his new powers kept trying to settle in his much stronger body, Jim felt worried about the future.  
  
Moving his big hand on the handle to give more gas, the purring bike sped up even more on the road, his eyes glowing in that greenish-yellow hue behind his sunglasses. But at least the small demon hugging his middle and resting his cheek on Jim's back was better and Jim wasn't so thirsty for his blood anymore either. Those were the two things that made him relieved and Corey's unconditional love gave him strength to go on, no matter what. He had no idea what he would do without his love...

***

Back at the bunker the gang was all awake and started to move outside as the clouds got thinner then were killed away by the strong sunshine. The blanket of ice started melting and dripping fast, making a constant background music for the bikers looking around at the damage done to their supplies left outside in a hurry when the toxic clouds started crying down on the land.  
  
The ground turned black all over, the acid killing off the grass and vegetation, leaving it soaking as the biker boots walked across the ground and somehow the ground was strangely steaming in the sudden hotness.  
  
"Cover your mouths, the steam in the air is toxic," Shawn yelled back to the others pulling a bandana over his face and his leather gloves on his hands before he grabbed the edges of the plastic covers on which the poisonous water pooled here and there and pulled on them.  
  
"Some wooden boxes are melted away. Even some canned food…" Gabrielle stated looking into the crates.

"That's not good..." Shawn grunted walking towards his daughter frowning. He knew that inside they still had plenty of food and water in the storage but they could never know what might come next or for how long they wouldn't be able to venture out for a supply run.  
  
There were probably things they could use in the infested towns, but that was risky and Shawn would do that only as a last resort. For now they were good.  
  
"Don't touch it, please..." Jay said to Gabrielle on a quiet voice. As a Mercy Demon he was immune to the toxic fume like the rest of his brothers so he didn't need to cover his face.  
  
"I know, Jay, don't worry," Gabrielle smiled at him behind her bandana and straightened up to look around. "Alright, guys. Take the surviving stuff inside. Later we'll clean them off just in case. But be careful!" she said then turned back to Shawn and Jay, wanting to say something when he noticed Jay's attention drifting to the main gate.  
  
In that moment Mick's head turned in that direction too.  
  
"Danger approaches..." he started then Number 3 reappeared near the gate, warning him. "Angels and possessed ones are approaching! Everyone, grab your guns!" he shouted.  
  
"For fuck's sake!" That was Shawn, shaking his grey head. "You heard him! I want to see people on the walls to keep the possessed out! The rest will fight back those fucker angels!" he shouted too, hoping as hell that they would somehow survive this.

Mick grabbed two magnums and using his powers appeared on top of the wall first. He moved a wave of his energy to push away the diving down angels and started shooting at them.  
  
Next Jay climbed there, helping Gabby up, both carrying shotguns. They were followed by some of the others aiming at the attackers.  
  
Meanwhile the possessed ones started to climb the wall from outside. They were no longer humans... They were growling dark-eyed animals with super strength and skills walking on their hand and feet easily up the wall.  
  
"Keep watching below guys," Mick yelled and again used his wave of power to push them down.

"Fucking hell!" Gabrielle cursed as the first possessed humans crawled through the wall and she aimed her shotgun at the closest, shooting it dead while her man was fighting on her side too, doing the same. Of course Jay was helping as much as he could too both with guns and his powers.  
  
This attack obviously came as a surprise and while fighting for their survival, Shawn wondered why they came. Though these fuckers probably didn't need a reason to attack the group of surviving humans... But was that all?  
  
Well, his thought was interrupted by an angel flying over the wall and heading right towards him. "Incoming winged asshole at 12! Let's feed him some led!" he shouted to the three other bikers around him and they did just that, firing their guns and machine guns at said angel who snarled at them but eventually dropped on the ground dead.

Mick tried to be useful with his twin guns and powers, using his skills where they were needed the most to push away attackers and save the bikers.  
  
The intensity of the attack surprised him too... Then all of a sudden many angels dived down aimed at him. Behind them he could make out a figure with wide-spread wings and red Roman styled armor on, holding a flaming sword.  
  
Mick had no idea who the angel could be, but he was sure he was someone from the higher, more powerful circles as he led both the angels and possessed humans to attack. Now he was getting closer directly to him, just like as he would know or feel what Mick was...

After the little triumph of killing the winged fucker, Shawn was smirking under his nose and looked at Mick, but that smirk quickly melted off his face as blood ran out of it in the next second, seeing how many angels were flying towards Mick to cut him off. And behind them a red-armored one charging forward too...  
  
"Mick, look out!" he shouted, but had to divide his attention between that scene and shooting down two possessed ones running towards his own little group.  
  
He can't possibly fend them all off, right?  
  
But in the chaos of that moment, something unexpected happened...  
  
Just when the first angels would have reached Mick, the air seemed to start shimmering above a good portion of the wall and all of a sudden, the first wave of the angels were pushed back by an invisible shield. The surprise was priceless on their faces as the force field pushed them back, but the second wave already tried to cut through the shield with their swords – without any success.  
  
"What the..?" Jay started to ask with his mouth hanging open.  
  
"You're welcome!" They suddenly heard Jim's voice and as everyone looked behind them, they saw the winged Corey hugging his man from behind as he descended towards the earth. When they were close enough, he let Jim go, who landed on one knee on the concrete before straightening to his full height, glowing greenish-yellow hues darting towards the sky and that strange angel. He could feel it too. It was a higher ranking one...

As much as he was proud of his man and enjoyed watching him fight all strong and confident, Corey had to get into the action too. Being the only winged person on the humans' side, he used the same power that Mick had, but he was more effective from the air.  
  
The weird angel with the flaming sword flew closer as Jim and his half-breed pair appeared and alongside the others attacked the forcefield.  
  
For a while as Jim was using more of his new powers, the higher angel just focused on them…

"Nephilim... So it's true. It's not over," he said in the head of all the supernatural beings then as sudden the attack came they retreated into the sky.  
  
"What?" Jay looked at his 'older' brothers on the wall confused.

"Furiel, a high angel from the last of God's creations," Corey said with a frown. "The shamans updated my knowledge on things a bit..." he added blushing a little as he landed, answering Jim's questioning look.

As strong as he felt now, Jim was kinda glad that the remaining angels and the possessed humans retreated. Although he probably could've kept up the shield and even attack with his shock waves for a while, he was still not used to his new and bigger powers.  
  
Slightly panting, he wiped his forehead and nodded to Corey with a slight frown too. Although the others coming closer had no idea what Corey was talking about, Jim understood that the shamans gave some extra knowledge to his pair during their orgy.   
  
"Great. So the 'game' is upped..." his frown deepened, a bad feeling starting to grow in him. Using their stronger bond with the short redhead, Jim looked at him, thinking that they should talk things over later.

 "Yeah..." Corey nodded and turned to greet the bikers gang that came closer to them.  
  
"Just in time! Must say I was never so happy to see you. Especially this useful you’ve become," Shawn said laughing and hugging the big man.  
  
"Good to have you back," Mick also hugged them both. "Nice skills. So... you’ve started it..." he aimed his last words at the small red demon-breed with a touch of sadness in his voice.  
  
"Yes. It must be this way," Corey only answered that as the two men stood there watching each other seemingly in silence.

Smiling and hugging both Shawn and Mick back, Jim nodded, the glowing of his eyes ebbing down now that his powers were pulling back into him. "Thanks. It's much better than an always wasted or coked up biker, huh?" he aimed his question at Shawn, who just laughed and nodded then put an arm around his daughter's shoulders.  
  
Jim then looked at the two Mercy Demons, catching what they said out loud to each other. It made his frown return and as he watched them, he knew that they were communicating telepathically as their kind usually did. He couldn't know what they were saying, but through his tight bond with Corey, he felt that his pair was a bit sad too but at the same time very determined. And he also sensed that it was in relation with him. He made a mental note to himself to ask Corey about it later. Maybe he would tell. He had a feeling that the topic was the same onto which the shamans hinted at during the mysterious remarks they made to the redhead. And it was something that started to bother Jim a bit, not seeing clearly and it was piquing his thirst for knowledge too.

But suddenly all the Mercies looked at the gate in union.

"Some humans are coming," Jay said with a frown. And soon the bikers inside the bunker could hear the roars of heavy choppers and soon jells of people calling The Clown aka Shawn.  
  
"No way... I was called The Clown decades ago…" the president climbed up on the wall surprisingly quickly for a middle-aged gray round biker. "Well I'll be damned... Open the gates. It's the Raven Lord's riders," he yelled back full of laughs waving down to the small group of people.  
  
"Maybe they will be okay after all..." Mick hummed to himself as he saw the reunion of the two long lost branches of a once one and bigger gang.  
  
"You leave with us. Jim, Mick comes with us. I can feel it. Now his mind calmed knowing the people we looked after will have more strength in numbers," Corey said to the walking over Nephilim.

Jim smiled watching the two leaders hug long and hard, patting each other’s' back a few times. He had heard tales of the Ravens and he was joyed too that they too seemed to have survived in quite some number. The two gangs together definitely had a better chance to survive if they decide to stay. And from the looks that was the case. From that the worry around Jim's heart eased up a bit but then from Corey's comment his brows pulled together again and he looked at his lover a bit surprised.  
  
"Leave with us? We going somewhere?" he asked a bit confused.

"Yeah... For your future growing we need to seek more help to the East. The shamans showed me the path through Sanctuary. To the old Gods so you can learn from them and I can fulfill my purpose," Corey smiled up at Jim and hugged the puzzled man, even kissing his beard-hidden chin.  
  
"Yes, we just…talked about it. And I will go with you two. As it turned out my purpose is to keep him and you safe. Saw that higher angel? I don't know anything about him, but he looked frightened about what you are…" Mick said on a serious tone. But the little chat was interrupted by V-man coming over.  
  
He hugged the biker and Corey with a huge ear-to-ear smile. "Look at you, man... The hero of the day. That was a superhero landing for sure," he laughed stepping back to take a better look of his friends. "Nice transformation. And very useful powers. The Ravens brought a lot of stuff. We gonna have a barbecue, come guys..."

Jim automatically put a long tattooed arm around Corey as he explained things to him then kissed his chin but his mind was running a mile a minute already. Old gods? Learning? Well, it made sense, if he wanted to be honest to himself. As Corey said earlier, he was now stronger than his short lover and Jim guessed even Mick had his limits of knowledge when it comes to Nephilims. Apparently old Gods still existed too so Jim was sure that they would be able to teach him a few things about his kind...  
  
Nodding, he smiled down at Corey then agreed to the trip and thanked Mick for joining them. The big guy reassured Jim that Shawn was going to be okay with the others and Jay, Sid and Chris' help.  
  
Then he hugged V-man back with one arm and even giggled from his comments before joking for a minute or two, his other arm never letting Corey go.  
  
Soon all was set for the celebration in one of the big halls of the bunker near the main entrance where the fresh meat was being grilled. The united gangs had a lot of stories to tell both from their shared past before they separated and then after "the end of the world” events.  
  
Talking with them and watching the people interact, mingle and joke around did good to the big man's soul. He was sure that the leaders would soon sit down to discuss things and he really hoped that some kind of co-leadership would work between them to keep all these people safe and alive. This bunker would make an excellent base camp for them and it was something both leaders knew well.  
  
The rest of the afternoon and most of the evening was spent in a good mood with good music, food and drinks. It was after midnight that Jim and Corey got into bed although for quite a while Jim was holding Corey close to his side as his mind didn't let him sleep. And even when he managed to do so, in a couple of hours he woke up from a bad dream. An Omen, which only underlined that he has to leave the camp if he doesn't want to bring death and destruction on these people and place. Because of what he has become.

***

The new order in the leadership formed fast and easily. The two old road hogs were like brothers and got along well with the same view of how they should carry on in the situation of the end of the world as we know it...  
  
After a few days the Nephilim, the half-breed and the mercy demon were on the road.  
  
It was very comical to teach Mick how to handle such a big wild metal horse. The big guy fully chose the Earthly dimension and transformed like Corey earlier. Their world, the gates and all closed up. The remains of a long before dimension faded into the void without being needed or known about.  
  
The other two of their brothers crossed the border too. So the trip left three half-demons with the humans to help on their mission to look for and keep the survivors safe.  
  
But anyway... Corey was hugging Jim tight, resting his face on the broad back as they were riding on the highway with Mick at their side on his own bike now...

Jim's crowded mind was distracted enough by teaching Mick practically the basics of being in a human body, which of course produced quite a few funny moments. It also reminded him of how Corey started out when he first materialized then became a half-breed for Jim.  
  
It made the big biker all nostalgic and when they had some private time, he also expressed just how proud he was of Corey, coming along so far from those days.  
  
Sometimes when they stopped for a break at safer places, they also practiced individually and together too. After all, it was very important – most of all for Jim – to be able to use all their powers and bodies the best they could in case something came up along the way to these old gods.  
  
As much as Jim loved to be on the deserted roads on his bike, he had his worries and self-doubts too. But Corey hugging him like that and their bond always managed to ease up those feelings and thoughts.  
  
He knew that he became the being he was supposed to be and that his great powers would come with great responsibilities as well. He could feel it in his bones and also in some visions, like the Omen that showed in his dreams that bunker burning and everyone dead around him as he was standing in the middle of the bunker's yard, surrounded by angels and the possessed ones ready to lunge forward to kill him.  
  
Now this new ability of his showed him fragments of the possible future and learned from Corey to listen to them as they could warn him beforehand. That was something Jim knew was the case. And he understood the importance of getting to the old gods to learn more about himself and what he was capable of doing now and in the near future.  
  
But deep down... it also worried him for some reason. Especially when Corey was hugging him so tight and... somehow strangely. But maybe he had his own doubts and fears too. Or at least that's what Jim thought as he time after time caressed or held the hand around him with the deep love he had for his man.

How Jim got used to his new powers amazed Corey. He was so proud of him every time they practiced. With time the glowing of the rune and Jim's eyes got more under the control of the tall man. It was better that he could hide those features, though Corey just loved them.  
  
The small demon just adored Jim more than ever, even if he felt it at times how his mood was detected by his man. But he just wanted to enjoy all the time that was left in the arms of his biker. While he could still help him and feel his scent, warmth and power.

It won't be long now...

 

**The End**

(for now…)

 


End file.
